Halli Potter Idol
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The story of Harry Potter has taken a very different turn. Left alone in Japan as a child he had to grow, adapt... And he found happiness in being someone else. Now the Idol known as Mahou Shoujo Halli is going to be attending Hogwarts! How will it react?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Disclaimer**

We do not own Excite, sung by Daichi Miura and owned by Toei. We used MachSubs for the translation of the lyrics, a few tweaks here and there to help it out.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A small six year old boy sat there, scared, in a small cupboard under the stairs

His hair was matted and long, covering his glasses covered green eyes, his clothes seemed to be two sizes too big, but that was because he was scraggly and scrawny, like he was starved.

This was a child called Harry Potter

Suddenly there was banging in the cupboard door, making him jump in fear "BOY! GET OUT HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!" He ordered

"Y-Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry squeaked, getting up though it was difficult.

He pushed the door open as best as he could, walking out "W... Where are we going?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. I've told you enough times!" Uncle Vernon snapped.

Vernon was a portly man, ruddy great face, stiff moustache and a temper that could rival a rampant rhino's

"I-I'm sorry." Harry responded

"Japan, stupid boy." A shrill woman's voice responded

"Japan, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, turning to the voice

Aunt Petunia, tall, thin and a tight bun hairstyle, wearing a pink dress and covered in a cardigan.

"Yes, Japan. Your uncle has an important conference to get too and he's paid for your ticket. So don't be ungrateful!" Aunt Petunia answered

"S... Sorry." Harry mumbled

"Come along!" Vernon ordered, grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck and lead him out, to where in their car, was a boy, a bit older than Harry, but was pudgier and looked meaner. This was Harry's cousin, Dudley.

Harry was basically thrown into the car and from there he was silent. He was silent in the car ride over. Quiet in the air port. Quiet on the plane. Quiet as they landed. Like the world did not affect him.

But as he stood there, looking at Japan... His jaw was dropped in amazement and joy. This place looked beautiful... Amazing!

It was a vibrant world of colour. Neon lights and tall buildings, the hustle and bustle of multitudes of people around him. Cartoon characters he had never seen on bookstore windows, the sights and sounds were new and amazing.

... Even if he didn't understand a word they were saying

"Come along now, the hotel is this way." Vernon ordered, pointing to a direction.

The family, and Harry, walked through the city of Tokyo

Harry stayed close, but his eyes were looking around and taking in the sights, he was entranced by the beauty that was here.

This turned out to be the best week of his life!

Harry had eaten, drunk and read the Japanese culture. Over the week he began to appreciate it.

Plus he was freer than ever before

But now, the week was up. And he had to go back to England. He had bought a bag to carry back his souvenirs home.

He yawned, waking up the next morning... And he was alone

"U-Uncle...Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia?" Harry squeaked...looking around to see that his aunt, uncle and cousin were not there. They had all left without him.

He pulled his suitcase, looking for his family

He headed down to the reception area, hoping someone could tell him where they were. He was honestly worried, alone in a strange place, abandoned by his family, not fluent in the same language, even though he had bought a translation book.

... He was scared.

He was alone, on the streets of Japan. All he had was what was in the suit case. Sometimes some nice people would feed him, but most of the time he had to eat anything he could find in an alleyway as he refused to steal

Soon, he was scrawny again. Lying on the streets of Tokyo and scared...How long had it been? A week? A month? A year? The days blended together. Harry had lost track.

Tonight was raining. He was sitting on the floor, hugging himself to stay warm

He almost lost his luggage a while ago, he couldn't lose his last possessions. He was crying, the rain was covering his tears as it stained his tattered and dirty clothing...He was lost, hungry, alone and felt pathetic...and to add to that, whatever was causing his hair to grow back made it even longer, right past his shoulders. His glasses were broken, his sight was already bad enough, but now he could hardly see.

"Are you okay?" A Japanese man in a business suit asked, he spoke Japanese but after studying the language book so much and being around the people Harry had picked up a rough understanding of the language. He couldn't speak it yet, but he knew what the man was saying... More or less

Harry looked up with his sullen eyes, he almost looked like a skeleton at this point. His voice was hoarse but he tried to respond. He shook his head to mean "no".

"Goodness. You're nothing but bone." The man spoke aghast in Japanese, kneeling down to Harry and saw how thin he was. "Don't worry, you're safe." The man urged

*Time skip, years later*

Professor Albus Dumbledore frowned as he looked at a letter on his desk

Albus was an old man, he had a long silvery/white beard and hair, crescent moon glasses and wearing a dark maroon robe.

He sighed heavily, seeing the name on the letter.

Harry James Potter.

The problem?

This was his Hogwarts admission letter... And Harry should NOT have replied! At ALL! Albus saw to that!

He sent Harry to live with MUGGLES, learned nothing of the magical community...And yet. On this one single letter...He replied back to it!

The reply... Had been in JAPANESE of all languages! A simple translation spell had been cast on it, the letters words being readable now

"I am sorry, I do not remember applying for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Could a member of staff please meet up with me and explain the situation? Thank you!

Magical Girl Harry XXX

PS: I left a picture of me in this letter so you can identify me. I signed it so you can sell it after you are done and make some money, if you want!"

In the letter was a picture of a feminine looking boy with long black hair and green eyes wearing some large and fancy looking red framed glasses. The boys lips where oddly pink and a signature was on the photo in black

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead as the staff members he wished to take with him to meet with Harry walked into his office: Professor Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Professor Severus Snape

Professor McGonagall was an old witch, her hair was tied in a bun under a witch's pointed hat and wearing black robes that concealed her body respectively.

Rubeus Hagrid was a tall giant of a man, large in size with a great bushy beard and long brush-like hair. He wore numerous coats over his body and dark brown trousers.

Lastly, Severus Snape, a thin man with jet-black hair and like Professor McGonagall, he wore black robes that covered all of his body.

"Profess'r, what's going on?" Hagrid asked

"We are leaving to Japan." Dumbledore explained, showing them all the letter

"Potter's in Japan?" Snape asked, blinking

"What in heaven's name is he doing there?" Minerva asked

"That is what we need to find out." Dumbledore nodded "Let's go."

"Wha'? Now? But...But how?" Hagrid asked, thinking about his motorbike and apparation.

"We'll take the Floo Network." Albus answered

"Not sure if I'll fit in there." Hagrid admitted

"Just get in, you big fool." Snape answered, almost ordering him.

"Not sure if I'll fit in there." Hagrid admitted

"Just get in, you big fool." Snape answered, almost ordering him.

In several bursts of green flames the Wizards where and to the other side of the globe

*In Japan Around 10 PM*

Emerging on the other side of the world, Albus, Minerva, Snape and Hagrid had arrived in the Land of the Rising Sun, or more specifically: the Japanese Wizarding Government.

It was a large regal building, looking like a mix of the ancient temples of old and the glowing high-tech neon machines yet to come.

There were very few workers present and very guests, confusing the British Wizards as to why the place was so empty at 8AM

"Unbelievable, no-one's here." Professor Dumbledore huffed

They cast translation spells on themselves, Dumbledore providing Hagrid one, before they walked into what was essentially magical passport patrol

"Names please." The guard spoke examining the British Wizards.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Albus answered

"Minerva McGonagall." Said professor responded

"Rebeus Hagrid."

"Severus Snape."

"Wands?" The wizard asked, being given the wands and examining them. Nodding he made notes and waved his hand a few times

"Why are there so few people here?" McGonagall asked

"... It is 10PM miss, most departments are on their night staff now." The guard deadpanned

"...It's TEN at NIGHT?" Severus glared and groaned

"Correct." The guard answered

The guard was now looking at the group as if they were crazy "You DO know what time zones are, do you not?"

"We're in a hurry." Professor Dumbledore answered. "We need to find someone who is here."

"Who?" The guard asked

"This child." Dumbledore said, showing the picture and quickly showing the letter

Seeing the picture and who the letter was from made stars appear in the guards eyes as he gasped "How much?!" He asked as he looked at the picture

"Err...I beg your pardon?" Hagrid asked, seeing the man act like this.

"How much do you want for the picture?" The guard answered. "Nononono, wait! I'll make you an offer! 100,000 yen!"

"A hundred thousand-?" Minerva blinked in shock

"Do you know WHERE this person is?" Albus inquired angrily.

"Of course." The man nodded, quickly giving directions

"Thank you. Keep the photograph." Albus sighed finally, shrugging off the photo.

The four walked off, hearing the man cheer and yell about 'Halli-Chan'

"Who's "Halli-Chan"? And how much is...a hundred thousand yen?" Hagrid asked innocently.

"Not important at the moment." Albus answered

The four left the ministry and walked through Tokyo, the city still busy and lively

"Alive and bustling." Minerva commented, seeing the city's movements

"We should keep moving. We need to find Harry." Dumbledore answered, leading the charge with the directions given by the guard.

They soon arrived at their destination... An outside concert?

"What on earth? What is all this?" Snape asked

"It's a concert. But, I've never seen these many people here." Minerva answered

There were many different people out there. Large, fat men with pimples and glasses holding signs and wearing pink bandannas, kids of around 10-12, just normal looking adults, parents and more.

Filling the air was a upbeat, almost 8 bit sounding song. And in the stage was a girl dressed in pink

She had mid-back long wavy hair with small stylish glasses. Wearing a pink tank top that shows off her stomach with large poofy sleeves, a pink and black frilled mid-thigh skirt, white thigh-high socks and pink heeled platform shoes. A cute small pink witch hat. And black upper -arm length gloves. A small ass length white cape and a pink wand microphone.

"What the-?" Hagrid rubbed his eyes, not believing what he's seeing.

"Is that..." McGonagall blinked

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said in shock

Snape was in complete shock...He honestly didn't know what to feel. Laughter or just stunned silence.

And soon, the girl had begun to sing, getting the crowd roused for the entertainment.

" _I gotta believe!_ " The girl sang, the music picking up as everyone cheered. The girl held her hand in the air, the lights shining over her and illuminating her as she tapped her pink pumped shoe on the ground in tune with the beat

" _I don't wanna know, the same truth again._ " She sang, holding her pink 'wand' as held her hand out to the side like she was dismissing something

" _I don't wanna know, I'm better off not knowing._ " She was shaking her head from side to side now, her hair bobbing with her head movement

" _Why? Why? Why? Why?_

 _I realised I came too far!_ " Now the music became more powerful, the girl kicking her legs lightly as she basically jumped on the spot. It was weird to describe but it was like she fluted off the ground, her legs looking like they were propelling a bicycle before she landed. As she landed she stood tall, her head held back as she thrust an arm forward as if reaching out for someone

" _I can't stop feeling the premonition of_

 _The new beginning!_ " She sang, her head banging to the left and right a few times as if denying the truth

" _I am cutting through an unknown territory._ " She sang, lowering herself and holding her head

" _I gotta believe!_ " She now jumped up, pumping her fist in the air

" _I gotta Believe!_ " She then took a moment to speak, calling into the microphone " _Sing Along everyone! Turn it on!_ " She now pointed her 'wand' at the crowed, the fans joining the song

" _Excited! I'm extremely Excited! Raise up the beat!_ " The crowd sang loudly

"That's it!" The girl cheered, joining back in " _EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart is_

 _Guiding me to that place! Dashing through!_ " She sang, jumping in time with the beat, her face a wide joy filled grin

" _HEY!_ " the crowd sang loudly

" _I'm on a mission right now._ " The girl sang

" _HEY!_ " the crowed repeated

" _I'm on a mission right now!_ " The girl sang once more, her body swaying and folding with the music

" _EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is..._ "

" _ONE!_ " the crowed called

" _In this hand..._ " The girl smiled, slowly closing her left hand

" _TWO!_ " the crowed called, holding up two fingers

" _... Is a life that must continue..._ " The girl continued like she wasn't even interrupted

" _THREE!_ " The crowed finished their counting

" _Live to the max!_ " The girl smirked, flashing her right arm across her body and holding it palm up in the left side of her chest like she was about to get a high five. For a second the Hogwarts staff thought the song was over but...

" _You don't wanna know; how far I'll pursue my dreams._ " The girl sang passionately, both hands now holding her 'wand'

" _You don't wanna know how many times I'm injured._ " Once again she feels to her knees, head lowered like she was in pain

" _Why? Why? Why? Why?_ " She sang again, the crowed clapping to the beat

" _I realize no one's around._ " She sang gently, looking around... Before she suddenly jumped to her feet and span 360 degrees, not even looking off balanced as she pointed at the crowed

" _God has given us a single trial._ " She sang passionately, holding up one finger before she threw her hand into the air like she was throwing something away

" _Hey! What's the purpose?!_ " She sang loudly and almost like she was questioning said god, looking to the sky

" _Follow me as we cross this vivid realm._ " She said gentler again as she lowered her arm, clearly having trouble keeping her breath as she sang but it wasn't too much trouble

" _I gotta believe!_ " She sang again, the musicians behind her repeating it a few times and giving her the chance to catch her breath

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" She called quickly as the music continued to build "I am glad you all like my tribute show! Let's hope the next series that starts this week is just as good! Sing along!"

" _Turn in on!_ " The crowd sang once more, the girl joining in as she began to jump up and down again in time with the beat

" _EXCITED! I'm extremely excited! Raise up the beat!_ " The girl sang happily, her legs kicking left and right as she span on the spot. Again, it was hard for a normal person to explain but it she basically flicked her leg as she span on the spot with her balance being inhuman

" _EXCITE! EXCITE!_ " The crowd sang loudly

" _My heart is_ " the girl sang as she came to a stop and put a hand to her chest

" _Guiding me to that place! Dashing though!_

 _I'm on a mission right now!_ "

" _HEY!_ "

" _I'm in a mission right now!_ "

" _HEY!_ "

It was just like before, the crowed yelling 'hey' back to her, the girl clearly smiling as she stood still, her arm reaching forward slowly " _EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is..._ "

" _ONE!_ " the crowd cheered, everyone VERY pumped up now

" _... In this hand..._ " the star continued

" _TWO!_ "

" _... The never ending game._ " She sang, now pointing to the crowed and winking

" _Enjoy it to the max!_ " The music now became softer, the lights turning down low and the crowed listening intensely

" _From zero to one; from the beginning to the end of space,_ " the singer sang, shadows hiding her eyes

" _The light that I lot here is shining brightly._ " She now looked up, some light shining off her glasses as smoke shot into the sky

"Yeah! No one can stop me!" She sang, her knees lowering into a crouch as she held her body close like she was about to spring up

" _No one can stop me now!_ " And spring she did, jumping up and cheering with the crowed as the music got more upbeat once more

" _I'm extremely excited! Raise up the beat!_ "

" _EXCITE! EXCITE!_ " the crowd sang

" _My heart is_

 _Guiding me to that place!_ " The girl sang, her eyes shining with passion " _Dashing through!_ "

" _HEY!_ " The crowd cheered

" _I'm on a mission right now!_ " The sing smiled while reaching down and running her fingers over the fingers of her closest fans, clearly happy to have them

" _HEY!_ " they called again

" _I'm on a mission right now!_ " The girl sang once more, as expected, the song near its end as she stood up and nodded with the music

" _EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is..._

 _EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is..._ " The girl repeated, the music nearing the end

" _ONE!_ " The crowd sang for the last time

" _... In this hand..._ " She continued, reaching out for the crowed slowly

" _TWO!_ " They counted

" _... Is a life that must continue..._ " She continued, slowly closing her hand

" _THREE!_ " the crowed finished

" _... Live it to the Max._ " She smiled as the music ended, her hand in a fist... And the crowd went wild

The Hogwarts professors and Hagrid blinked in shock, they couldn't believe that THIS was Harry Potter! Singing, dancing, stirring a crowd...It was incomprehensible to them. The Child Who Lived, was a star in the Muggle World.

"Thank you everyone, I'm sorry but that's the end of tonight's show!" Harry called to the crowed, the assembled fans clearly sad "Now now, don't be upset! This show may be over but a new one starts this Saturday, it looks really good! Thanks to Toei and Ishinomori Productions for allowing me to perform covers of their shows! Halli will see you all in her next performance! Until then I cleared this show..."

"With no continues!" The crowd cheered, clearly quoting the show that Harry had been singing songs from

"Bye bye!" Harry waved and giggled very girly as he ran off stage

"This way." Albus ordered, going to the stage's backstage.

"...I can't believe that's Harry..." Hagrid whispered, remembering him as a little baby.

"A show-off, just like his father." Snape whispered, the group casting spells so they would not be seen

They slipped past the droves of people, heading to the backstage, seeing Harry drinking water from a bottle, with a towel dabbing on his forehead while going to a room with a star and Japanese lettering on it.

He waved, speaking in Japanese to several people and waving before going into the room

The teachers looked in shock, seeing Harry speak fluent Japanese. How much had he learnt over his time in Japan?

They walked over and pushed the door open, entering calmly

Inside the room, Harry was resting and was now in a dressing gown with her dress on a coat hanger.

He was walking around calmly, smiling and humming as he was looking at his cloths

There were multiple trousers and shirts and even some accessories that could go with both his costume and for casual wear.

But all the clothes where clearly girly

Hagrid couldn't understand this...he was really confused and called out Harry's name, grabbing his attention.

"Harry?" He called

"Huh?" Harry blinked, tuning to look at them... And screaming, running behind a changing curtain "Do you NOT know it is rude to enter a woman's room without knocking you dummies! Baka's! Baka's! Hentai! Hentai! Baka Hentai's!"

"Baka...What? Harry, wait, hang on. We're not-" Hagrid tried to answer

"I'm guessing you're the English wizard?" Harry grumbled

"Well...British, yeah." Hagrid answered, still confused at the language.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall spoke, coming from behind Hagrid.

"Please, call me Halli-Chan Sensei." Harry said simply

""Halli"?" Professor McGonagall asked in confusion

"Yes." She nodded

She soon walked out, dressed up properly

Halli was dressed in a light blue shirt and trousers; he actually looked kind of cute.

"I'm sorry but I have other stuff to do. Need to talk about a voice acting cameo, a theme song for a new show and talk to my manager." She explained "You caught me at a bad time. Mind explaining what's going on while we go around town and I do what I need to?"

'Rude upstart. JUST, like his father.' Severus thought to himself in anger

"You responded to a letter you received some days ago. To "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"." Albus began to explain

"I know, I did not apply for your school. It's why I asked you to do down here... I'm sorry, you have not given me your names." Halli blinked, interrupting and walking out of the room

"I-I'm Hagrid." Said Giant answered sadly.

"Professor McGonagall." Minerva answered respectfully

"Professor Dumbledore." Said teacher answered in a concealed anger

"Professor Snape." He had a bit more noticeable tone to his.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." Halli bowed "As I was saying, Dumbledore-sensei, I did not apply for your school so I am confused. Thank you Kazu-San." Halli smiled at a man who opened the door for her and her 'guest', Halli getting into the car when the man nodded

"Wait, where are you going?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I have to get to the studio to record my lines, remember McGonagall-Sensei?" Halli blinked "Get in, we are... I believe the term is 'walking and talking'?"

The professors and Hagrid looked at each other before they got in.

"I don't think I'd fit." Hagrid answered honestly

"It's magic, don't worry." Halli smiled

"Oh! Well...A'right." Hagrid answered, squeezing in and found himself in a copious sized interior of a car.

"Here we go." Halli smiled.

The car drove off, the professor's shocked Harry knew about magic

"How did you manage this?" Professor McGonagall asked as she saw Halli's hand go over to the side and bring out a tea-set

"I bought it." Halli shrugged "Well, my Papa did. Before he passed away last year. Taught me everything I needed though!"

'Papa? But...James and Lily died over a decade ago!' Snape thought

"Which "Father" are you talking about?" Albus inquired.

"My adopted Father. Yazama Shino." Halli said sadly

''Yazama Shino'?' Hagrid thought confused as he heard that.

"As a wizard he taught you magic, but why all this?" Albus asked. "Who was he?"

"Papa didn't teach me magic." She blinked "He helped me become an Idol, because I wanted to be one."

"An "Idol"?!" Snape snapped.

"You're self-taught?" Minerva added

"No, I learnt in the Magic District." She tilted her head "And an Idol is basically a singer and actress, normally a girl."

"But...aren't...aren't you a BOY? How'd that happen?" Hagrid asked, almost spluttering his tea that he was given.

"I... Haven't been a boy for years." Halli blushed

"You haven't?" Minerva asked

"No, I haven't." Halli repeated "Since I was... Ten, I think?" She blinked "It's not past midnight yet so it isn't my birthday..." She evidently gave up there and shrugged

"Where do you live?" Snape asked, getting impatient.

"Oh, in an apartment in Shibuya." Halli nodded as the limo came to a stop "Here we are!" Halli smiled, quickly getting out... And as the teachers followed her out they saw that they were not at what would be called an apartment building but some sort of business building "They're with me." Halli explained, signing some papers and pointing at the teachers to which security nodded "Come on you guys! I need to get to recording!" She huffed

The teachers looked on and followed, Minerva and Hagrid couldn't believe what they were seeing. Harry...Halli was such a star in the Muggle world.

"Come on!" She pouted cutely

The teachers followed, keeping with Hallie...By god, they were still confused at all this.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me stuff?" Halli frowned "Like why I have been 'accepted'?"

"Yes, well. You were...ARE a member of the British Wizarding School "Hogwarts". It's customary for children to go to school there, to learn how to use their magic." Professor McGonagall answered

"I know that." Halli nodded "But as I said, I never applied."

"It was actually your parents who applied for you. They did it when you were born." Minerva answered

"My... parents?" Halli blinked

"Your mother and father. Lily and James Potter." Hagrid answered. "They applied you to come to Hogwarts."

"... I see..." Halli whispered as they neared a Japanese man in a business suit "Oh! Director-San! Sorry if I am late!"

"It is okay Halli-Chan, are you ready for your performance?" he smiled

"Yes I am, sir." Halli responded

"Ah, I see you've brought visitors." the director spoke kindly, seeing the Hogwarts professors.

"Yep, they are visitors from England!" Halli nodded "They are here to watch!" she nodded, going into a sound booth with a microphone and a stand with a lyric sheet. And finally in front of him was a large TV screen

"What's this?" Hagrid whispered in confusion, not knowing what a TV was.

"It looks like a large window." Snape commented...

Suddenly the TV screen turned on, revealing a cartoon playing

The teachers were taken aback to see the cartoon appear on screen, showing a female character holding some form of staff.

"Please! Please help me!" Halli said into the microphone, headphones on her head

"Stop stop." the director said, the cartoon pausing as he pressed two buttons "Nicely done Halli, but you spoke too slowly. It won't match. Try to sound more panicked, speed up your voice a bit. Okay?"

"Okay!" Halli smiled, giving the classic 'O' shaped finger movement that symbolized 'Okay'

"Very well, let's start from the top." the director nodded, the cartoon starting again

The teachers continued to watch Halli and the cartoon almost simultaneously. They could see Halli trying her best giving a voice to this fictional character...and she was doing as well as she could.

"That's the first scene, real good Halli." the director nodded about half an hour later, Halli having done two dozen lines at this point which was clearly all exposition to the main characters "We got one more scene, only three lines here."

"Thank you Director-San!" Halli nodded with a smile, the TV cutting to a sunset scene "Oh wow! You did it! Thank you, thank you for saving my Ryo-Kun!"

Minerva and Hagrid couldn't believe how talented Halli was, she was immersed in the role.

Snape couldn't help staring at Halli...how she reminded him of Lily.

Albus was still fuming at this point, still sticking to his resolve

They should not have been here for so long! And Potter should not be like this!

"That's perfect Halli, thank you." The director smiled as the recording session was finished

"Not a problem, Director-San." Halli bowed and left the voice actor box. "Sorry for making you wait; did you enjoy the show?"

"Very good." Hagrid clapped

"It was something I hadn't seen before." Minerva answered

"...Very well played." Snape added

"Thank you." Halli blushed "I am only doing cameo work right now but I'm hoping, in a year or two, to start doing proper voice acting roles. As well as some live action stuff. I'm already in talks with Toei!"

"Toe-ay?" Hagrid asked, scratching his bushy head. "What's that then?"

"A TV company who does a lot anime." She explained "But it's normal for idols like me to use Tokusatsu to get their jump into live action! Oooooh, I'm so excited!" She giggled at the end before she looked at the clock "Oh no! I'm late!" She gasped before she took off running "Thank you director-san!"

"Welcome Halli-Chan." The director waved, the teachers following Halli

"What is wrong with you child?" Snape frowned

"It is nearly midnight! I'm supposed to be at a store for the release of my new album for signing!" She explained, the group nearing the limo again "So what do I need for Hogwarts?" She asked, the group getting into the car with the teachers blinking at her

The teachers blinked in shock...They couldn't believe how successful Harry Potter had become without magic...without Hogwarts.

"Stupid traffic!" Halli growled as she pulled out the heart shaped microphone/pretend wand she used at her stage performance... And waved it "Oh Great Witch of sea and sky, grant us speed make us fly." She chanted, pink sparkles falling from her wand before she pointed the tip at floor of the limo... And a small pink magic beam shot from it and hit the limo floor...

And the limo took off, flying

"Wha...?" The teachers looked on and couldn't believe that Halli was allowed to do this...in Britain, she'd be penalized for this!

"Don't worry, the limo is magic. So magicless can't see it when it does something outbid the normal." Halli explained, seeing the teachers shocked looks... And they were also shocked because Harry knew magic!

""Magicless"? Is that what you call "Muggles"?" Albus asked

"That is what Nihon calls them, yes." She nodded

"Nihon?" Snape asked

'For goodness sake.' Albus sighed and was getting annoyed

"Oh." The teachers responded

"Are we anywhere near this store of yours?" Hagrid asked

"Nearly." She nodded "So... Can you tell me about the school?" She asked happily

'About time.' Albus sighed and sat up. "It's the best school in Britain, founded by the four greatest wizards and witches of their age." Albus began

"I know that." She huffed, showing a slight attitude "Everyone has heard about Hogwarts. I mean the important stuff."

"There's Transfiguration classes, potions, charms, history of magic." Minerva began to list off.

"Magical creatures 'n all." Hagrid interjected

"And Defence Against the Dark Arts." Snape finished

"Do you teach that sir?" Halli asked Snape "You look like you've beaten up a lot of dark Wizards!"

Snape was taken back...The child of James Potter...complimenting him on this. Assuming that he was in the position he asked for, for years. "I-" Snape began to answer before they landed.

"No Professor Snape is the Potions Professor." Dumbledore interrupted with a frown

"Really?" Halli blinked "It looks like he has naturally greasy hair. Being stuck in a potions lab for hours on end will not do that good. You know, we have special shampoo for that here. You should get some bottles for when you go home Snape-Sensei. Sorry if I am coming across as rude however." She explained, blushing at the end as she realised how what she said could be taken

"'Sensei'?" Snape asked and rubbed his head gently thinking about that shampoo.

"It means "teacher"." Halli answered

"Back on track." Dumbledore said in a forced cheerful voice "Class starts the first weeknight September."

"September? That's not very far away." Halli answered

"It's when school starts in Britain." McGonagall explained

Halli frowned...She'd have to leave Japan...leave her home.

She would miss making people happy

"What do you say? You'll make friends, learn more magic." Hagrid added

"Sure." She gently shrugged

Albus forced a smile "Excellent. Hagrid here can help you with your school supplies."

As he said that the limo landed outside the store

"Okay, but I've got to do this first." Halli answered

The teachers followed her out, entering the store with her... And seeing HOW MANY people filled the store and flowed out behind it waiting for her!

"Hello!" Halli called out, waving to her fans, to which they responded with a thunderous applause.

"Incredible." McGonagall blinked

"Merlin's beard..." Hagrid whispered

"Don't forget Hagrid...YOU'RE to help with her school supplies." Dumbledore answered

They followed her, seeing her sit at a table with a lot of CD boxes and merchandise "I'm sorry for keeping you all everyone!" Halli called sadly "But we are ready to start!"

The people responded happily and began to wait in line for their signed CDs and merchandise.

Time continued to tick on, Halli was signing her name and taking pictures with fans. It was exhausting...but she seemed to enjoy herself.

It was 2AM by the time she was finished

Hagrid was asleep at this point, while the teachers were still awake.

"That was the last one." Halli yawned

"It is rather late, young lady." McGonagall commented

"Yeah...it is." Halli agreed. "Just a normal day... Well every other day." She mumbled

"This happens every other day?" Snape asked

"Yes Snape-Sensei." Halli answered "Being an Idol is a lot of work."

"How d'ya manage?" Hagrid asked

"I like seeing everyone happy." She smiled... Before she suddenly passed out, several Japanese men in suits running over in worry

"Quick, get her inside, get a medic." One man spoke, another immediately calling someone.

The other Japanese men quickly and cautiously got Halli up and lead her inside, the fans long gone, which was good. Seeing their number one idol pass out would be cause for concern.

"What happened?" Snape asked

"Halli exhausted herself. She does this occasionally." One of the men explained

"She pushes herself THAT much?" McGonagall asked

"She wants her fans to be happy." Another man nodded "So she pushes herself to her limit to give everyone smiles."

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other and frowned...Halli did so much for so many.

"Well she won't be for much longer." Dumbledore shrugged

"I beg your pardon? Is that a threat?" One man spoke

"What do you mean?" A second added

The entire crowd was soon in an uproar

"Oh dear, we've got to get her to the hospital." The first man spoke

"We've got an ambulance on the way." The second man answered "ETA two minutes."

"Doesn't she just need sleep?" Snape asked

"More than just sleep. She's been going for three days straight." A man answered seriously

"But... But she said days like today where ever few days! Doesn't she get any rest?!" Hagrid gasped

"I see you four do not understand the Idol Industry." A slightly older Japanese man, in his 50's, walked over with a smile "Halli told me you may be here today. Follow me, we can talk." The man said, moving his wrist in a way that the four saw his wand for a second to show he was magical

"Very well." Albus answered as he followed the 50-year-old wizard with the teachers following behind him

They soon reached an office, the Japanese man sitting behind the desk

"Who are you? And what stake do you have with Harry Potter?" Albus asked in a demanding tone though not so much that he aroused suspicion.

"Harry Potter?" The man raised an eyebrow before he shook his head "My name is Hojo Shoichi and I am Halli's manager... Her third one, but I am her current manager."

"Her third one? What happened with the other two?" Hagrid asked

"Hagrid!" Albus quietly snapped

"No no, that's a valid question." Shoichi nodded "Halli only likes having a manager for a few years, as she does not want her managers to be 'stuck' with her and limit their possibilities because they have to be focused on her."

"So Halli and the managers part on mutual terms?" Minerva asked

"That's right. She's always been that sort of person." Shoichi answered with a kind smile

"Now Halli works hard. Her normal days include: waking up at around 8:30AM. Write songs or going to a meeting, both of which can last up to three hours. Then she is either off to record a song, to practice her dancing or going to shoot a music video depending on what stage in development it is. Halli is very determined and wants every last one of her songs to have a music video. That can take nearly the entire day sometimes. And then sometimes she has live performances to go to. Or she is on a TV talk show. Or she is talking to costume designers. Or talking with other Idols and bands. Or she is doing a press tour. Or she is doing a cameo in an animated or a live action show, sometimes using her songs. Or she is signing stuff for her fans. And on her 'days off'? Writing songs."

Snape was doing the calculations in his head...and honestly, he was stunned at the level of strength and endurance Halli was going through just to put out this level of content.

"Halli was preparing to have a week off, as everyone connected to her was urging her to do... So she buckled down and did most of that in three days straight so she did not feel guilty about her fans having to wait." Shoichi sighed

"Ruddy hell..." Hagrid gasped as he slumped into a chair...which amazingly took his weight.

"That girl." Minerva whispered

"Exactly. She's a wonder." Shoichi answered. "So may I ask YOU a question?"

"Of course." Albus responded, getting impatient.

"What brings YOU here to ask about my client?" Halli's manager asked

"She is coming to our school." Snape informed

"Your school? Oh, like "Mahoutokoro School of Magic"." Shoichi answered

"Is that your version of Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked innocently.

"I believe so." The man laughed gently "Mahoutokoro is a school that any Nihon citizen can go to and learn any spell or subject they want, as long as they have the needed previous knowledge."

"And is that where Halli learned her magic?" Snape asked

"That and from other magicians." he nodded

The teachers looked at each other and understood.

"How did Harry become Halli?" Dumbledore asked brazenly

"Professor Dumbledore." Minerva responded

"Your "Halli" was born a boy. "Harry Potter". How did he become a girl?" Dumbledore responded

"I see." the manager nodded "Well, that happened when she was younger."

"What did she do?" Albus asked

"That's not for me to say." He answered. "She told me when I became her manager, but I promised her that I wouldn't tell another soul."

Albus frowned at that, angry at having his answers denied

"If you want that specific answer, you'll have to ask Halli-Chan." Shoichi answered

"We should go." Dumbledore ordered "You stay Hagrid."

"Um...Y-Yes Professor." Hagrid answered, sitting in the chair as the remaining teachers left.

"Mr. Hagrid, would you care for some tea?" Mr Shoichi asked kindly

"Please." he nodded

*with the three teachers*

The group of three teachers returned to the Japanese Ministry, ready to head back to England

"I cannot believe that Harry Potter has been living here for most of his life." Snape whispered

"Exactly, Severus...But I thought he was with his Aunt and Uncle...That's where Albus and I relocated him." Minerva answered, confused.

"So did I." he frowned

"Professor Dumbledore...did...did we make a mistake, leaving him there with those horrid muggles?" Minerva asked sadly

"Of course not!" Dumbledore argued "Whatever happened here, is the mistake. Snatching Harry from his home and family and working him to death."

"Not according to her manager...It seems that she WANTS to make people happy." Snape answered

Albus, however, seemed to ignore him as they entered the floo network

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Omnipotente Vargas: Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

Gokaimaster100: Don't worry, we've got plans.

Brot'Quel: You'll find out soon.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Brot'Quel: Glad you like it

Gokaimaster100: Ex-Aid IS awesome.

Qinlongfei: Snape IS a half-blood but we also know he did not care for his Muggle parentage.

And we have upped everyone's ages to around 15

Omnipotente Vargas: Thanks a lot man!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, Halli was still asleep in the hospital and guarded so that no obsessive fans or paparazzi snuck in.

Hagrid was coming to visit, looking worried

"Excuse me, sir. No visitors allowed." The guard spoke respectfully but seriously.

"I-I don' mean any harm. I'm just worried for 'er." Hagrid explained gently

"She's okay." the manager assured

"Take a seat." The manager answered "If we just let Halli-Chan rest, it'll be fine."

Hagrid nodded and did as he was told

Hagrid sat in the chair and waited...he honestly began to think of what caused this. And how it may have been HIS fault.

It felt... terrible

Hagrid put his large hand over his face, gently sobbing...he felt this guilt on his shoulders and didn't know what to do about it. Aside from helping Halli with her school supplies.

"You okay?" Halli asked

"Huh?" Hagrid looked up to see Halli in front of him and awake. "Oh err...S-Sorry if I woke ya...Just...I'm so sorry." Hagrid sobbed

"You've been like that for an hour." she smiled

"It's been an hour?" Hagrid sniffed, took out a hanky and blew into it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she smiled "Did you get any sleep?"

"Huh? Oh err...N-Not much. I couldn't sleep." Hagrid answered, looking at Halli...and just seeing the baby he carried off to the Dursley's house all those years ago.

He carried that baby for hours, protecting him. And now? In front of him was a beautiful young woman

Hagrid side and rubbed his eyes...He honestly didn't know what to think or say.

"Are we going?" She grinned

"Huh? Oh-oh yeah...Yeah." Hagrid nodded, getting up. "What time is it?" he blinked

"About seven." Halli answered

"Dang..." Hagrid answered

"Ah, Halli. I'm glad you're up." Shoichi spoke with a smile

"Hi Shoichi-Kun." she waved

"How're you feeling?" Shoichi asked respectfully.

"I'm fine." Halli answered "Had a good sleep."

"Excellent. Now, you don't have any engagements." Shoichi spoke to her.

"Okay." Halli nodded with a smile "Me and Hagrid are going to go shopping!"

"Remember to change to casual clothing." He laughed

"I will." Halli nodded and waved her hand to change clothes

She whispered under her breath, her dress changing into casual clothes

It was composed of a blue jacket, a black shirt and jeans, with sneakers. "How's this?" Halli asked, spinning in place.

"You look nice." Hagrid nodded

"Thanks, Hagrid-San." Halli smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." He nodded lightly

Hagrid got up and walked out with Halli from the hospital.

He saw how happy she was, skipping and smiling

'I can't believe it...She's so happy.' Hagrid thought kindly

... And then Hagrid realised just HOW busy Tokyo was!

It was busier than London, busier than Diagon Alley! He could lose Halli in this sea of people and he wouldn't be able to find her.

"Lots of people live in Tokyo. It is one of the most condensed cities on the planet." Halli explained

"Oh...wow. J-Just try not and wander off. Okay?" Hagrid asked

"I won't. I haven't gotten lost in Japan for a long time." Halli answered with a reassuring smile

But she held his forearm, leading him along

Hagrid sighed and smiled in reassurance, knowing she was right there and holding his arm

*time skip*

"So *gulp* what's Diagon Alley like?" Halli asked as she and Hagrid were sitting down for brunch

"It's a very nice place." He nodded

"Yeah? Witches and wizards, oni, wand shops and clothes stores?" Halli asked, sounding excited

"... Oni?"

"Horned demons that eat naughty children." Halli answered

"... We... Don't have those in England." Hagrid blinked

"You DON'T?" Halli gasped hearing that. "But I thought that England had scary monsters?"

"We do. They're called "Muggles"." Hagrid answered, joking a little.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Sorry, my bad attempt at a joke. But yeah, we've got amazing creatures in Britain." Hagrid answered

"Like kitsunes?"

"Um...No. We've got Hippogriffs and Phoenixes." Hagrid answered

"Oh. Those are cool to." Halli nodded

"Ah, they're beautiful." Hagrid answered. "But the best, in my opinion, are dragons. I'd love a dragon."

"They're nice." Halli nodded

"Finally, someone who agrees with me." Hagrid chuckled gently

"I love going to the dragon zoo." Halli nodded happily

"There's a "dragon zoo"?" Hagrid asked seriously, making sure he heard that correctly.

"Yep." She smiled

Hagrid looked at his pocket watch, still on British Time and then looked at Halli. "Do we have time?"

"We should." Halli nodded with a smile

"Then let's go!" Hagrid smiled

*Time Skip*

Halli and Hagrid were now in the Dragon Zoo...And Hagrid was having a wyvern of a time.

Insert bad pun trombone and a penalty for that last passage.

"This place is amazing!" Hagrid grinned

"I know, I come here every now and then." Halli smiled.

"Is that a Chinese Fireball?" Hagrid asked, pointing to a confide dragon.

"I think it is." Halli nodded and let Hagrid go to it.

The dragon Hagrid went too was large, red and golden scales with glowing yellow eyes. Its fringe had large golden spikes and a snub-snouted face. Large golden coloured talons and flecks of gold skin on its wings.

"Ruddy beautiful creatures, Halli." Hagrid smiled, sniffing happily

"Yes it is." Halli nodded with a smile "I performed here as one of the magical bands during its opening last year."

"Really? Whoa...You must meet all sorts of people here, Halli." Hagrid answered

"I do." She nodded gently

The two of them were walking around the zoo, until an exhibition was putting on a "petting zoo" show, letting one of the audience get close to a Norwegian Ridgeback.

... Yeah, Hagrid was excited about that

"Now, who'd like to feed our friend here?" The zoo keeper asked

Immediately most of the audience raised their hands, but Hagrid stood up to grab the person's attention.

"The tall man at the back. You seem eager. Come down." The keeper spoke kindly

Halli laughed, seeing Hagrid run down like a kid being offered sweets

"Alright, now. You need to wear these, even though she's docile we can't be too careful, Sir." The keeper spoke

"Understood." Hagrid nodded, putting on special gloves and boots.

"And we're going to give her some choice cuts." The keeper continued, holding a large bucket of meat.

Hagrid nodded, excitedly

"Okay, here we go." The keeper spoke calmly, leading Hagrid to the dragon, who was sitting with a cluster of eggs. "Be careful not to get too close."

"I won't." Hagrid answered

Even then he was confident he would be fine

The mother Norwegian Ridgeback looked at Hagrid...and slowly blinked as he walked towards her, giving her the cuts of meat.

"Here you go girl." The trained Magical beast carer smiled

The dragon leaned forward and took the pieces of meat, eating them in one gulp and looked at Hagrid with its big eyes.

"There you go." He smiled

The dragon looked at Hagrid...and took the food out of his hands, much to the applause of the audience.

"There you go." He smiled again

The dragon continued to eat until all the food was gone. And Hagrid was asked to be brought back to the crowd.

He quickly sat back down next to Halli again, smiling

"How was it?" Halli asked

"Ruddy brilliant!" Hagrid responded happily.

"That's good." She smiled

Hagrid sighed gently in relief and happiness, thinking how he wanted a dragon even more now.

"... Shouldn't we get my school supplies?" Halli laughed an hour later

"Y-Yeah! We should! I...Oh man, I can't believe I forgot!" Hagrid frowned, chastising himself. "We've gotta go to Diagon Alley, back in London."

"We do have magic shops here." Halli reminded

"Ah...right. Okay. Lead on?" Hagrid responded and then asked

Halli nodded and lead him into... A magic version of Tokyo!

"Whoa...!" Hagrid gasped seeing the magical version of Tokyo. "This...this is amazing!"

"Yep!" Halli giggled "So, what do we need?"

"Well we need a: wand, a standard pewter cauldron, and a companion either a toad, cat or owl." Hagrid answered

"Oh! I've got all of those at home! And my wand is here!" She smiled

"You DO?" Hagrid blinked in shock.

"Yeah, here." Halli answered, showing her wand.

"I used it in the limo, remember?" She smiled

"Sorry. I was kinda distracted." Hagrid admitted nervously.

"It's fine." Halli smiled, spinning her pink wand with the heart shaped microphone tip

"So...What sort of pet do you have?" Hagrid asked

"A snowy owl. She's beautiful." Halli answered

"Well then we need your trunk, the needed potion equipment and books."

"Best to get the books in the UK then." Halli nodded "I doubt we would have the needed books here."

"Or a shop that would make legal Hogwarts robes." Hagrid added

"Well, let's do ingredient shopping then!" Halli nodded "I need to speak to you about the school year and leaving campus stuff. So I can make an announcement about my Idol carrier."

"Why don't you take the year off?" Hagrid started... And Halli burst out laughing like she was told the funniest joke in history

"Um..." Hagrid hummed gently as Halli began to calm down and look up at him

"Aha-aha...ha...Y-You're serious?" She asked

"... What's so funny?" He blinked

"You REALLY don't know the idol industry, Hagrid-Kun." She chuckled gently "While most idols are bands and friends... Being an Idol is also, always, a completion. Taking 9 months off like that? That's a death wish to a carrier."

"Guess it's a full-time job then. No slacking." Hagrid frowned

"Very restricting too." Halli nodded "Most agencies don't want their artists to date because it ruins their 'sex-appeal', their marketability as a wet dream for their fans."

"I...Y-...I don't get Muggle world logic." Hagrid sighed, not really seeing why Halli would be considered "sex-appeal" since he only sees her as that little baby he looked after that one time.

"The age of consent in Japan is 13." Halli explained "As long as your partner is between 13 and 16."

"Well...That...That's something." Hagrid answered in a stunned shock.

This whole place threw him for a loop

"Shall we head to the ingredient stores now?" Halli asked

"Sure." Hagrid nodded

*Time skip*

Halli was once again in her Idol gear, ready to go on stage

"Are you SURE you want to go on stage again? You frightened a lot of people when you fainted this morning after the signings." Shoichi spoke in worry.

"I'm fine, everyone needs to know what's going on." Halli smiled "And Magic Girl Halli won't be giving up!" She grinned, closing her eyes and flashing a cheesy peace sign

"Very well. Give them a great show." Shoichi responded

Halli nodded, running out on stage

"She's a good kid." Hagrid spoke with a gentle smile to Halli.

"Hello everyone!" Halli waved to the roaring crowed she continued to wave, waiting for the cheers to calm down "Thank you all for coming! Halli-Chan is sorry you got worried for her! And Halli-Chan is also sorry... Because she has some bad news."

The crowd looked on and mumbled at each other, worried about their Halli-Chan.

"Halli-Chan just found out her birth parents have signed her up for a private school in England, Halli-Chan will have to go away soon." Halli told them, still using her cute voice as she spoke into her microphone-Wand

The crowd gasped and began to cry, they couldn't believe that their favourite idol was leaving them.

"No no! Don't be sad!" Halli called in worry "Halli-Chan won't be leaving; I'm going away for the school year! Halli-Chan will be back around Christmas time and summer time and any time she can make it! She promises! And that just means Halli-Chan can't do live shows or signings! Halli-Chan will still be writing and releasing new songs all year, do not worry about that! She still loves you all!"

The crowd responded positively at that, cheering for her

Shoichi sighed and smiled, seeing how his client was treating her public with respect.

"Halli-Chan loves you all and will see you all soon! Okay?" Halli smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head while giving a peace sign

The crowd responded with "Okay!" giving their own peace sign back.

Halli giggled and waved, getting ready to sing a bit for a farewell

"She really hits it home; doesn't she?" Shoichi asked

"Yeah...She's grown up well." Hagrid agreed.

"Huh?" Shoichi blinked

"I...Well...back in England, I brought her to her Aunt and Uncle. When she was a baby. I've only known her back then but...I never forgot. I was always worried for her." Hagrid admitted honestly.

"I see." The manager frowned

"I'm not family or anything but...I DO feel guilty leavin' her there." Hagrid admitted

"It was hell." Was all Shoichi said

"What? It was hell?!" Hagrid asked sadly

"That is Halli's story to tell."

"I...I don't...Oh Merlin, what did I do?" He frowned, blaming himself.

"To be fair." Shoichi smiled "If it wasn't for that, Halli would not be like this." He said, pointing to the smiling and singing Halli

"I...I guess."

Halli continued to sing to a cheering crowd, happy and sad that they would part for only briefly.

"Thank you everyone!" Halli waved "Halli-Chan will see you again soon! Sayonara!" She waved, skipping off

"That was excellent, Halli. I'm so proud of you." Shoichi smiled

Halli nodded, crying lightly and hugging him

"Oh...It's okay. It's okay, Halli." Shoichi smiled, hugging back. "I'll miss you to."

Hagrid felt a little uncomfortable being there, it felt like he was intruding.

Halli pulled back and wiped her tears away, looking up at her manager.

"I'll do my best." She nodded

"You always do. Have fun, alright?" Shoichi answered

"I will."

*time skip*

Halli and Hagrid were currently at the Idol's house, getting all her stuff ready for Hogwarts.

"There." The girl smiled, closing her suitcase

"That's it?" Hagrid asked

"That's it. That's my stuff." Halli smiled, getting her snowy owl

"Hey Hedwig." She smiled

Hedwig screeched gently and tilted her head in the cage.

"Nice name for an owl." Hagrid smiled

"Thank you." She smiled "Let's go to the Ministry."

"Alright." Hagrid nodded and lead the way through the floo network.

*At the Ministry*

Halli was typing away on a pink flip phone, the phone having several charms, as they waited in line

"The heck is that?" Hagrid asked

"It's a phone. It's something in the "muggle world" that we have." Halli answered

"I've got lots of tech." Halli smiled, but they were stalled from entering the building from a crowed... And Halli sighed sadly "Another one."

"I guess this happens all the time." Hagrid frowned

"Yeah." Halli nodded "... It's a suicide."

"A suicide? What? Why?" Hagrid asked in shock

"What? Did you think Japan was perfect?" Halli blinked "We have one of the highest suicide rates in the world. Because we have a very strong belief system with the business. With the family. We are strong on loyalty and commitment. Some people literally work themselves to death. Some people can't take the pressure. Others feel like they don't matter, unable to find love or work. And if you are fired? For a just reason or no, you can NEVER work in that industry again. You get fired as an accountant, no business will hire you as an accountant. And if the job you lose is your dream job? Some people just can't take it."

"I...I just didn't know." Hagrid frowned. "Aren't there...people to help with this?"

"Japan is not like that." She shook her head "Yeah, there are therapists and they do their jobs... But Japan is insular. Did you not notice how little everyone in the streets pay attention to each other? They just focus on their lives. Because that's life here. People focus on their own problems, the problems society put on them and the problems tradition puts on them by themselves. Yes with a spouse if they are married, but most people work long hours to support themselves. Did you know most Japanese people, even if they have full time jobs, cannot afford a home? Bet you didn't. The working class mostly live in hotels or cafes with rooms to let. I admit I try to help, I mean I don't need all the money I earn, but there are only so many things I can do to help. It does not help that there are SO MANY people in Japan in the cities, and the islands are so small. We are all squished together. And we have a falling population. And the country can be VERY Xenophobic, I would have had a trouble getting a job if it wasn't for the fact a Caucasian Idol was very unique and got the crowed interested."

"...Ruddy hell..." Hagrid frowned, taking all that in.

Halli nodded, sighing as she typed away at her phone

"Shall...Shall we keep moving?" Hagrid asked

"Yeah." Halli nodded

The two continued onward as the crowd saw the person on the tall building, not looking back, as they didn't need this in their memory.

They soon signed the papers, being checked and going to the international Flue Network

"After you." Hagrid spoke, letting Halli go through the Floo Network

"Thank you." She smiled

The two of them headed through the network going back to Britain, leading to the Ministry of Magic and Hagrid back on familiar grounds

Halli blinked, looking around the British Ministry... And not understanding a word the man in front of her was saying

"Um, he's asking if you're staying or just visiting." Hagrid answered, helping out.

"Can you ask him to cast a translation spell? I've forgotten most of my English since I haven't needed it for so long." Halli asked

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Hagrid responded and asked that to the MoM security guard. To which he responded casting the spell so that Halli could understand.

"Ah, okay. Welcome to Britain, Ms...Harry?" The security guard answered, looking at the name.

"Thank you." She smiled, walking off

"...Who names their daughter "Harry"?" the security guard asked himself

Hagrid and Halli were walking through the Ministry making sure they were keeping good time.

They soon arrived at Diagon Alley, Halli amazed at London

"Whoa...It...it's amazing. It's so rustic." Halli answered

"I guess." He chuckled "We should go to Gringotts first, get you some money."

"Gringotts...Okay." Halli answered, following Hagrid to the Wizarding bank.

They entered calmly, even with Halli looking at everything in amazement

Hagrid was going to warn Halli about the Goblins, but she was so enamoured by everything...She didn't seem bothered.

"Halli? Um, this way." Hagrid spoke kindly to her, pointing to the head Goblin

"Okay." She nodded

The two headed to the Goblin at the front desk, where they saw the nameplate "Griphook".

"Good morning." Hagrid spoke respectfully to the goblin. "Ms Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

"Ms Potter?" The Goblin asked with a frown

Halli looked up and nodded, introducing herself. "I'm Halli Potter." She answered

Griphook grumbled and looked into his ledgers. Mumbling under his breath as to WHY with was "MISS Potter". "Hmm...I have a "Harry Potter"." Griphook responded

"That is my birth name." She nodded

"Ah..." Griphook nodded and closed the book. "And does Ms Potter have her key?"

"Oh, err. I got it 'ere somewhere." Hagrid answered, rummaging through his pockets until he pulled out a key, much too small for his hands

"She will need to take a blood test though." Griphook added "To make sure she is who she says she is."

"It's okay, I get it." Halli nodded

"Please follow me." Griphook spoke, getting down from his station and lead the two into an office.

Halli followed calmly, smiling

Griphook brought out a blank piece of parchment and a red handled knife.

"Hand please." Griphook asked

"Isn't that excessive?" Hallie asked nervously seeing the knife.

"It'll only require a small drop." Griphook answered

"Well...O-Okay." Halli nodded and felt her finger prick on the blade of the knife, having the drop of blood fall to the parchment and let red writing appear on the page.

The two stood back, watching the words fill up the parchment

Appearing on the parchment was Halli's information

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Born July 31st_

 _Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evans_

 _Father: James Potter_

 _Godfather: Sirius Black_

"Well, it seems you are who you say you are." Griphook answered

"Godfather?" Halli frowned

"Yes, it seems that your parents named a godfather for you. However, circumstances happened to stop him from collecting you." Griphook answered

Halli frowned in worry at that

"But, everything else is in order. I'll have to update it and I'll direct you to your vault." Griphook answered, continuing the train of thought.

"Thank you." Halli smiled

Within the next couple of minutes, Griphook changed the name from "Harry" to "Halli". "Sign here for confirmation."

"Okay." Halli nodded, signing the parchment confirming that it is her.

"Good, everything's in order. Follow me, please." Griphook answered, leading the way to a sort of cart system with enough room for the three of them.

Halli nodded and followed

The three travelled deep within Gringotts, passing dozens if not hundreds of vaults until slowing down to Halli's vault.

"Vault 687. Key please." Griphook spoke, getting out of the cart and was given the key by Hagrid, proceeding to open the vault

Inside the vault was a large pile of Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts. Hagrid smiled, seeing the fortune that Lily and James had left Halli...but the young witch was a bit...indifferent about it.

After all, she didn't care about money

"Ms Potter? Is everything to your satisfaction?" Griphook asked

"It's okay." She nodded

"Very well." Griphook answered. "Will you be making a withdrawal today? Or will you require a mokeskin pouch?"

"Both... Can you explain British currency as well please?" She asked

"Of course. Please withdraw as much as you want for now and I will give you, your mokeskin pouch in due course." Griphook answered. "The British currency is a decimal system: 1, 2, 5, 10, 20 and 50 for pence. While there are divisions of 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 for Pound Sterling. 100 pence equal a pound."

"Understood." Halli nodded, grabbing some coins and put them in a purse she carried.

She just had to be sure she had the money she would need

"Now, the Wizarding Currency is as follows: 17 Sickles in a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a Sickle and 493 Knuts to a Galleon." Griphook added

"And the conversion rate from each currency?" Halli asked kindly

"A single Galleon is about Five Pound Sterling, though the exchange can vary." Griphook answered "However 100 yen is roughly £1."

"Really? That's what the difference is?" Halli blinked in shock

"Roughly." He nodded "Exchange rates are always changing."

"Thank you again, Griphook." Halli answered

"It's my responsibility." Said Goblin answered, accepting the compliment

... And Halli kissed his head gently in thanks

"I...Um...*Ahem*. Follow me please, Ms Potter." He spoke, leading them out.

Halli nodded and followed with a smile, seeing Hagrid putting a brown package into his pocket

"Did you get something from your vault?" Halli asked gently

"Yes." He said in worry, laughing nervously

"Oh, okay." Halli nodded and followed Hagrid and Griphook to the top floor

Later, after Halli was given her moleskin purse to have access to her vault. And since she didn't need the required pots and books, since she had them already, Halli asked if there was a school uniform rule.

Hagrid answered "Yeah, there is. Usually black robes."

"Where do I go?"

"Ah, alright. That way." Hagrid answered, pointing to the shop.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Halli responded and went that way

She followed, smiling at the shoppers they passed

True there was some gossip among them, Halli didn't pay attention.

Inside the shop, there was a seamstress who was making new robes for a client, before seeing Halli. "Ah...Hello, young miss. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, wonderful. You're just in time. I'm fitting another Hogwarts student." The seamstress answered with a smile "This way please."

"Okay." Halli smiled and followed the seamstress to the back room and saw a blonde haired student, getting fitted with their robes.

It was only when Halli got close she saw that it as a boy.

A blonde boy with blue eyes and he looked really annoyed

"Humph. What's taking the woman so long?" He asked

"Hi." Halli smiled, standing next to him

"Huh? Oh, hello. First time in London?" The boy asked

"I think so." Halli nodded "What's your name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps you've heard of my family?" He asked, sounding snooty

"Um...No. Can't say I have." Halli answered honestly.

"Y-You've not?" Draco blinked

"Ah, here we go, Miss." The seamstress came out with a tape measure.

Halli nodded, letting the woman work "While I was born in England and come from a magic family I spent most of my life in... I believe you call it Muggle England, and then Japan." She explained "I am going to need to do some research so I don't insult anyone."

"Huh...Well, welcome back to England." Draco answered

"Thanks. So...is there any terminology that I need to know?" Halli asked

"I don't know what terminology you DON'T know." He pointed out

"Oh, sorry. Well...Let me tell you." Halli apologised and began to talk.

And so the two began to chat lightly as their robes where fitted

"Can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Halli asked

"Of course. Hogwarts is the best school in the world. Many famous witches and wizards. It's built around four houses, named after its founders: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the best one, Slytherin." Draco answered

"Slytherin is the house of the cunning, of the ambitious. Those who know what they want for their future and how to get there. Even though most see them as villains. It is where I will most likely go. Hufflepuff loyal and hard working, those who don't know what they want to do but will work hard and do their best to get there. Even if most people see the house as 'leftovers'. Ravenclaw is for the smart, those who know what they want to do but not how to get there. Commonly seen as bookworms and nerds. And finally Gryffindor, for the brave. They do not know is what they want to do, or how to get there, so they will try everything until they didn't what suits them. However most modern Gryffindor's are petulant children who think highly of themselves because they are in the 'good House'."

"Huh...That's kinda diverse. Why doesn't the school get rid of that sort of system? So everyone can be friends?" Halli asked

"It's been that way for a thousand years. It's not going to change overnight." Draco answered "Besides with how many students Hogwarts have, there needs to be organisation for schedule and such."

"Oh...Okay. I guess that makes sense." Halli nodded.

"Here we go, sir." The seamstress spoke, pulling back and let Malfoy's robes drape naturally.

"Thank you." He nodded

"You're welcome, that'll be 15 Galleons." The seamstress spoke

Malfoy nodded and gave the needed money

"Until we meet in Hogwarts, Miss-?" Malfoy asked

"Halli. I'm, Halli." Said girl smiled

"Hayley." Draco smiled lightly back with a nod, kissing her hand before walking away

Halli blushed at that gesture, thinking the boy was a gentleman. He's cute." she mumbled

"There you go young lady." the seamstress nodded

"Thank you, miss. 15 Galleons?" Halli asked, thinking it would be the same price.

"Of course." she nodded

Halli handed over the money and left with a smile, using her magic to fold up her new robes.

She then skipped out with a smile

"Got yer robes?" Hagrid asked

"Yep." She nodded.

"A'right...That should be it then." Hagrid answered. "You fancy a bite to eat?" He asked

"Sure." she smiled

"Good. The Leaky Cauldron should be right round the corner." Hagrid pointed and lead the way

*With Dumbledore*

Dumbledore frowned in anger as he sat in his office alone

Well...Not ALONE. He had his pet phoenix Fawkes to keep him company, though the bird was hiding away.

The phoenix never truly cared for him

It was more a servant at this point...wanting a nicer person to look after him.

But the ritual the elder man used bound it to him

It was impossible for him to escape, in life or rebirth, Fawkes was trapped.

A knock came from Professor Dumbledore's door. "Come in."

The door opened, Dumbledore putting on his gentle grandfather-like smile

"Professor Dumbledore, I've just received word from Hagrid. Halli's got her supplies." McGonagall spoke as she entered the room.

"Very good." he nodded

"Everything is also prepared for this year's new students, including Ms Halli." McGonagall answered.

"You seem very interested in Mr Potter." he commented

"Miss, Professor...I just think that she'll flourish wherever she's placed." McGonagall answered, trying to be impartial...though she DOES admit she was intrigued by Halli.

"Very well." he nodded

"There was...something I was thinking earlier. Considering Halli's predicament as, being born a boy but now a girl..." McGonagall spoke

"He most likely took a Gender Changing potion, which is legal in several countries. Looking into it, it is legal in Japan." Dumbledore explained simply and without missing a beat

"Ah, yes. So she'll be in the respective girl's dormitory." McGonagall answered

"Mr Potter is still a male born Minerva, she will go in the male dorm." he frowned

"But...Professor-" Minerva tried to debate

"She will go...in the male. Dorm." Dumbledore shot her down, calmly and seriously.

...

"Yes sir." she nodded, a slight glazed look in her eyes for a second

McGonagall left the room, leaving Dumbledore on his own with Fawkes again...

What just happened?

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

hawkeyestratos1996: That is rude, but yes Dumbledore IS a homosexual.

Gokaimaster100: Wait and see.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Qinlongfei: Ghost forgot. He is human! Give him a break.

And that lack of detail was my fault. Normally I am the kind of guy who gives lots of detail but I was distracted by focusing on explaining what I know about Japanese culture... oops

hawkeyestratos1996: Yes, Dumbledore is homosexual. I thought everyone knew that?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about seven in the morning, Halli was waking up from her bed in a London hotel.

Hagrid had left her the night before, explaining how she was right next to Kings Cross and how to get to the train

"Hmm...What a nice sleep. Good morning, Hedwig." Halli smiled, seeing her pet own snooze.

The Owl just hooted weakly, trying to stay asleep

'Okay, sleep. I'll go to breakfast downstairs.' Halli thought, going to her shower to get dressed.

She chuckled, going down calmly

Halli went to the breakfast area, seeing the various cereals and the menus waiting for the visitors. She sat down at a table and looked over the menu.

She looked over the menu, excited to try British food

"Hmm..." She whispered to herself

"Miss, would you like a drink?" A waitress asked politely

"Oh, yes please." Halli nodded

"Orange juice, please."

"And anything to eat?" The waitress asked gently

"Um...What would you recommend?" Halli asked

The waitress tapped her chin, thinking for a second for what this young lady might like best

"There's a very nice fruit salad that you might like. Or there's the "Full English Breakfast"." The waitress answered

"I'll try the full English." she nodded

"Alright. One full English and an orange juice." The waitress answered, writing down the order. "It won't be long."

"Thank you." she nodded

Halli waited for her breakfast and almost immediately got her orange juice first, still waiting for her breakfast

Soon a plate of sausages, bacon, hashbrowns, baked beans, tomatoes and fried bread was placed in front of her

...God damn, that sounds delicious.

"Oh wow." Halli blinked in shock seeing the sheer volume there was.

"Will you be needing any sauce or butter?" The waitress asked

"Sauce?" Halli asked

"Red Sauce, Brown Sauce." The waitress answered

"Red sauce?" Halli blinked

"Tomato sauce. Or..."Ketchup" as some people call it." The waitress answered

"Oh. Some of that please."

"Very well. I'll go get a bottle." The waitress answered, leaving to get the bottle.

"Thank you." Halli smiled

It didn't take long for the waitress to come back with the bottle and a few napkins for Halli and left her to her breakfast.

Halli ate up, smiling happily

'This...This is amazing!' She thought to herself

Time clicked on, letting her enjoy her breakfast and not worrying about the time restraints

She soon finished and paid, going back to her room to make sure she had everything packed

"Okay Hedwig, let's go." Halli whispered to her pet owl and left for Kings Cross Station.

It was 10 AM so she was VERY early, as the train does not leave until 11

"Okay...Hagrid said: go straight at the wall...Between Platforms 9 and 10." Halli whispered, looking at her ticket and tried to find the platforms.

"Must be an invisible door." She shrugged

There she saw a hub of wizards, each seeing their children to the train, even giving them some kind words of warning, be nice to their friends and others, do their homework, giving them lots of familial love...basic parenting.

She smiled sadly, walking onto the train

She wouldn't have been like this with...THEM.

But she had to wonder... Wild she have been like that with... 'them'?

With Lily and James...her biological parents. What would've happened if they were around?

Who would she be today?

Would she still be "Harry"? Or would she be as she is now?

Would she, or he, be interested in music and dancing?

What or who would she be? It was weighing heavily on her.

Would she be happy?

"Need a hand, Miss?" A kind girl asked Halli.

"Huh?" Halli asked, looking to her right to see a brown curly haired girl with B-Cup breasts under her clothes. "Oh...S-Sorry. I was...I was just thinking."

"I see." she nods

"Um...Yes. Yes please, Arigatōgozaimashita." Halli answered

"... huh?" the girl blinked

"Oh, sorry. Thank you, very much." Halli answered. "I...I was raised in Japan."

"Wow!" she gasped gently

"I'm Halli." Halli introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl responded kindly. "Nice to meet you Hayley."

"Nice to meet you too." Halli answered. "...Mind if we sit together on the train?"

"Sure." she nodded

"Thank you." Halli answered again.

The two girls went on the train, finding a compartment for themselves as they waited for the train to go.

The two helped each other put their trunks into the overhead compartment, smiling

"So, have you been in England long?" Hermione asked

"A few days." she shrugged

"Oh, okay." Hermione answered. "So...What's Japan like?" She asked a different question

"Really busy." Halli joked

"What about the culture? The multiple monsters, the ceremonies." Hermione asked with a smile

"Calm down, you're going a mile a minute." Halli laughed

"Sorry. I'm...I'm VERY much into learning." Hermione admitted

"Well, let's start from the beginning." Halli smiled, the two sitting down and starting to chat.

Before they even knew it the train was leaving the station

"Huh?" Halli asked as she felt the train move

"Must be eleven o'clock." Hermione answered

They looked outside, seeing the chaos of parents and family

"I guess parents are sad to see their children go." Halli whispered sadly.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Oh...Nothing. It's okay." Halli answered, trying to reassure her new friend.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in worry

"I...I never knew my parents." Halli admitted

"I see." She mumbled

Hermione nodded and hugged her

Halli blinked in shock. She didn't expect this...and she hugged back.

"Thank you." She smiled

"It's okay. What're friends for?" Hermione responded

"Friends? That's new." She smiled gently

"Well...What else are we?" Hermione asked

"I'm an idol, I don't have many friends." She admitted

"Well...I don't care about that." Hermione answered. "... What's an idol?"

"Um...A celebrity/singer." Halli answered

"An overall performer. It is a really big industry in Japan. Most could call it creepy big."

"Well...I guess it must be quiet here in England." Hermione answered

"A bit." She nodded

"What's it like? Being an idol I mean." Hermione asked

"Very busy." Halli laughed "I doubt you've ever heard any of my songs but I need to remember hundreds, memorised. Yes I get rehearsals and reminders but even then there are a lot I am expected to know no matter what."

"...Oh Merlin, you must be fatigued all the time." Hermione gasped

"I pass out occasionally... But I love seeing everyone smile." Halli smiled happily "Especially on my live shows or if I am a guest at a talk show."

"Well...I think you can rest a bit easier at Hogwarts." Hermione answered kindly

"I'm still going to write songs and make music videos." Halli smiled

"I assumed so." Hermione answered

A knock came from the door. "Anything off the trolly, dearies?" An old witch asked pushing a trolly of loads of wizard sweets

"You want anything?" Halli asked

"Um...No. No thank you. I'm fine." Hermione answered

"I'll have a few Chocolate Frogs." she nodded

"Here we go." The witch smiled and handed over the chocolate frogs

"Thank you." Halli responded, handing over her money for the chocolate frogs, letting the train continue to take them to Hogwarts

Halli brought out her phone and put on some music, humming along as she ate her chocolate frogs... And Hermione was looking at her in confusion

"What're you doing?" Hermione asked simply, but not offensively

"Using my phone." She shrugged

"But... I was told technology does not work around magic." She blinked

"...Who told you that? I've been using technology with magic most of my life." Halli answered

"The people who introduced me to magic when I was ten and everyone since then." She blinked

"Well...they've been misinformed. Technology and magic go hand in hand." Halli rebutted. "Heck, they work together perfectly really."

Hermione blinked and put her head in her hands. "Everything I know is a lie..." She whispered

"Huh?" Halli blinked

"I was told that technology couldn't mix with magic...that it would never work...but here I am, seeing you using magic and technology fluidly...I'm in awe." Hermione answered

"Well it shows some people are uneducated." She shrugged

"I tried to learn as much as I could...trying to do my best." Hermione frowned "Like the stories of Harry Potter."

'Stories?' Halli's eyes widened. "W-What stories?" She asked

"Of all his adventures fighting evil Wizards." Hermione blinked

"I-He...He fought evil wizards?" Halli asked in confusion. "I've never heard any."

"That's not a surprise, since you are from Japan. They are English books." Hermione nodded

"Oh...Well...Do you mind telling me them? Just to pass the time." Halli asked "I'd like to hear about these lies about me."

""Lies"? "You"? Hayley...I don't under-" Hermione asked in confusion...until Halli lifted her brow to reveal a significant lightning bolt shaped scar just off-centre on her forehead.

"I was born Harry Potter, dropped off in Japan by my asshole family and took a gender changing potion at age 12." Halli explained "You called me Hayley earlier and I know my name sounds basically the same, but the thing is in Japan L's and R's are a bit... interchangeable to put it simply without going into detail. So Harry becomes Halli, the I sound being there because of way the word flows with the L's."

Hermione's jaw dropped, hearing and seeing that THE Harry Potter was sitting with her.

Harry Potter... AS A GIRL!

"Y-You're...Harry Potter." Hermione blinked and tried to get back from cloud nine.

"Halli, yes." She nodded

"Right, right...Sorry. It's just...star struck." Hermione explained

"It's fine 'Mione." She smiled

"Okay. Thank you." Hermione smiled gently. "*ahem*...So...I should tell you about these "lies" then."

Halli was about to nod... When a red head barged into the compartment

"'Scuse me, you don't know where Harry Potter is, do ya?" The red head asked, kind of rudely.

"No." Halli said simply with a frown

"Seriously? Thanks a lot bitches." He grumbled and stormed off

"...What a rude boy." Hermione frowned

"You can say that again." Halli agreed

She sighed gently, putting a new song and setting it down

"I guess I'll tell you those stories after we get to Hogwarts." Hermione smiled gently

"Yeah." Halli smiled

"So, what did you bring with you?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean?" Halli responded

"Like technology and all this other non-cloth related stuff." Hermione admitted

"Oh, right. Well...I've got a PDA, recorder device." Halli began.

"A camera. A laptop. Some cards. An IPod. Some headphones. A small fridge. A Microphone. Some random stuff from home. Not too much."

"Did you enchant your luggage case?" Hermione asked

"... Didn't you?" She blinked

"...I...I know OF the spells...but...not how to execute them." Hermione admitted. "Underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to do magic out of Hogwarts."

"... England is weird." She shrugged

"From what you've told me...Yes. We ARE behind the times." Hermione answered

"A bit." Halli giggled as there was a knock on the door

"Oh not again..." Hermione sighed

"Hello?" Halli asked, opening the door.

"H... Hello." The slightly overweight shy you greeted "C... Can you believe me find my toad, Trevor? I've lost him."

"No, sorry." Hermione answered

"I haven't seen him either." Halli added, before she pulled out her wand "But we CAN easily find him."

"Really?" The boy asked hopefully.

Halli nodded, waving her wand "Oh great Witches of Safety and Direction. Please summon forth this toad, this missing friend, and return him to us." She chanted, the toad whizzing through the air

"Croak!" The toad spoke

"Trevor!" The boy cheered. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"No problem." She smiled

The boy nodded and clutched Trevor in his arms. "I'm Neville."

"Halli." She smiled

"Nice to meet you, Haley." Neville answered and left.

"... People do that." She laughed

"Being nervous and then leaving?" Hermione giggled

"No, calling me that."

"Oh...Thinking you mean "Haley" and not "Halli"...Right." Hermione corrected herself.

"Yeah." She smiled

The train continued on as normal, going all the way to Hogwarts

"Hayley?" Draco blinked as he opened the door to her compartment

"Draco. Hi." Halli smiled. "Hermione, this is Draco. I met him at the robe-shop."

"Hello." Hermione smiled, holding her hand out while Draco was silent and looked at her

"What's the matter?" Halli asked in worry.

"She's a Muggle born." He commented

"So?" Halli asked, looking at them both...and noted that Hermione had retracted her hand

"Pureblood's are not fans of Muggle born." he nodded

"Why's that? I...I don't understand." Halli frowned

"They look down on them since they are not from magical families." Draco further explained

"And I guess..." Halli frowned, not liking where this conversation was going.

"You like her." Draco sighed

"She's my friend." Halli nodded

Draco nodded, sighing "I'll try and keep the bullying against her to a minimum."

"I'd appreciate that." Hermione answered, she was smiling gently

Draco nodded and responded. "See you at school." He answered and left, kissing Halli's hand again

"He's...a bit different." Hermione answered

"Yeah...He is." Halli nodded "... he's real cute." she whispered, blushing

"You think he's cute?" Hermione gasped

"What? You don't?" Halli blushed

"He...Well...I don't know." Hermione answered, blushing herself

Halli caught Hermione's blush and smiled gently...though she was frowning a little herself.

"I don't really have any experience in dating." she admitted "Because I'm kind of not supposed to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend as an Idol."

"Oh...well, maybe you can try at school?" Hermione asked

"I guess." she sighed

"Well...Does it say that you can have friends?" Hermione asked

"Of course I can." she nodded

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend

Halli laughed and hugged her

*Time Skip*

The students were disembarking from the train

"Alright everyone, first years follow me." Hagrid's voice spoke as he held a lantern.

"Hi Hagrid." Halli waved

"Hello Halli." Hagrid nodded with a smile. "First Years, follow me!"

The year of students did as they were told, following calmly

Hagrid lead them to a small port where there were multiple boats awaiting them. "First students, two to a boat." he spoke

The students nodded and got in one at a time, not to tip over. As the second student sat down in the boat, they were magically escorted to the Castle from across the lake.

Halli and Hermione shared a boat, the Idol taking pictures with her phone... When large purple tentacles emerged from the lake

"GAH!" The two screamed in shock

"Keep it away! I don't wanna be in a hentai!" Halli yelled, hiding behind Hermione

"A what? No, don't worry." Hermione answered, holding Halli.

"Don't worry, he's harmless." Hagrid laughed

"H-Harmless?!" Halli flinched looking at the tentacles

Oh she was remembering some bad memories

"Hagrid, could you tell "him" to go please?" Hermione asked. "I think Halli's uncomfortable."

'I hope so.' Halli thought

It didn't take long until they were docked and the tentacles receded into the water...and seemingly waving them "goodbye".

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"B-Bad memories...I...I don't like tentacles." Halli shuddered, hugging herself.

... She then pulled out her phone and typed away, showing a video to her friend

"What's this?" Hermione asked as she saw the video...before her eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" She screamed lightly

"What? What's happened?" Hagrid asked as the other students were walking off

"It... It's fine. The Squid just waved goodbye and scared us." Halli lied

"Oh, okay. But like I said...He's a big softie. I doesn't mean any 'arm." Hagrid answered reassuring them, before walking off

"What was this?!" Hermione whisper hissed, even if she blushed lightly

"It...It happened back home...when I was a bit younger." Halli flinched "It is called tentacle porn... It's a bit big in Japan."

"And...Did you...Partake?" Hermione blushed

"I got into an awkward situation when I was a kid." She repeated

"So it was an accident. I'm sorry, Halli." Hermione apologised

"Said I'm not a fan of it." Halli shrugged, even if her body tingled and she blushed

"Let's head in. Maybe getting inside will fix the problem." Hermione tried to help, even though she WAS curious now

*Time skip*

The first years were currently waiting outside the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was waiting with them and had just explained the scoring and Sorting system.

"Professor McGonagall?" Halli said, walking up to her

"Yes? What is it?" She asked kindly as Halli walked up to her.

"I have a present for you." Halli smiled, pulling out a bag from her robes "Some special Japanese potions, they are good for the skin and energy."

"Oh." McGonagall blinked, being given the potions by Halli...genuinely shocked by this kind gesture. Well, she DID know about Halli's generosity and kindness. This just took her off guard.

"You're welcome." Halli nodded "You're the Deputy Headmistress, so I thought you'd need this."

"I...Thank you. Thank you, Ms Halli." McGonagall answered sincerely

Halli nodded and backed up with a smile

McGonagall pocketed the gift in her robes and opened the door to go through, to get confirmation to let the students through

The students walked in calmly and happily

Each of them saw the four tables designated for the different houses. At the far end of the Great Hall were the different teachers that they would have for this year.

The first years came to a stop in front of the hall, where a hat on a wooden stool was set up

The first years mumbled to themselves wondering "What's with the manky old hat?"

Suddenly the stitching on the hat near the grim ripped apart, forming a month... And it began to sing

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head, The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you, where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means, to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none), For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The first years were stunned, they just saw a singing hat.

Well, Halli was cheering and clapping wildly

The group blinked slightly, until Professor McGonagall walked up, holding a parchment with a list of names

"Abbot, Hannah." She called

A blonde haired girl stepped forward as McGonagall lifted the hat from the stool, letting Hannah sit down, before placing it on her head.

"Ha! I know just what to do with you...HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat proclaimed

"Bones, Susan." McGonagall called

A dark brown haired girl soon followed up, sitting down and let Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat proclaimed

Another student for Hufflepuff!

Several students followed suit, people going to different houses "Malfoy, Draco."

As he sat down, the hat began to descend...before even touching the first strand of his hair the hat proclaimed "SLYTHERIN!"

The house of Slytherin cheered and clapped their hands

Halli clapped lightly, smiling

Draco blushed lightly and continued to the Slytherin table.

More students were named and sent to their new houses...But then came Halli's turn.

"Potter, Halli."

That last name...that single last name resonated through the Great Hall. "Potter". There was only ONE "Potter" in the wizarding world that mattered "HARRY Potter". But...this was "Halli", not "Harry".

Halli smiled and ran into the platform, waving

"Hmm...Difficult...Difficult. Plenty of courage...a will to do good...LOTS of talent. A good brain on your shoulders...And a want to be loved..." The Hat spoke

'I want people to be happy.' she frowned

"A want for others...to be happy...Hmm...Well. What a conundrum." The Hat spoke, pondering to itself. "Well...Better be...GRIFFINDOR!"

The school cheered, mainly the students of the house of red and gold

"Guess we're gonna be roommates now." Hermione smiled as Halli sat next to her.

"Yeah." Halli smiled as she sat down

"Hello, I'm Katie Bell." Another girl at the table greeted

"Nice to meet you." Halli smiled, shaking her hand.

The sorting continued... When suddenly loud Japanese music filled the room

"What on earth?" the teachers and students asked...except for Halli.

"Sorry!" Halli called with a nervous laugh, pulling her phone out and flicking it open "Moshi, Moshi?" She asked, bringing the phone to her ear as she blushed and lowered her head "Oh, hey Shoichi-Kun. What's going on? REALLY?! Okay! I'll email my recording on the weekend! Yeah! Yeah! I'll see you at Christmas! This is awesome! Arigatou Shoichi-Kun! Saiyonara!" She ended the call and flicked her phone closed, putting it away "Sorry everyone, it was work."

...

...

"Detention, Ms Potter." Albus spoke, getting out of his chair.

"What?! Why?!" She yelled

"Using Muggle technology on school grounds." Albus answered seriously.

"To be fair Headmaster, it isn't." Snape said, shocking everyone

"I'm sorry, Severus?" Albus asked, sounding not only shocked but caught off guard.

"It's not illegal to bring Muggle technology to the grounds. It's not encouraged, but there isn't a solid rule saying that you cannot." Snape answered calmly "Besides, we agreed she could be in touch with her manager for her business."

Albus was caught...he had forgotten that since he was deep in his thought back in his office. "Fine...I rescind the detention." Albus answered

"Sorry professor, I'll put my phone on vibrate from now on!" Halli called in embarrassment "Sorry for interrupting!"

Of course the school was now talking about everything they just heard

Not being inducted into Gryffindor for five minutes and Halli had already ticked off Dumbledore...Two tall red haired teens smirked at that and gave a couple of thumbs ups

But Halli was also some sort of musician if the manager line was anything to go by, and Snape stood up for her!

Also she was using Muggle technology!

If that wasn't a trifecta of badassery, what WAS?

"Very well." McGonagall coughed as she continued the sorting

Soon she was going down from the Q's to the V's until she landed on.

"Weasley, Ronald." She called out.

It was the red haired boy from the train, the one asking about Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat seemed to SPIT out, like it was forced to

True, the Gryffindor table clapped, only a small handful of students didn't want to. Them being, Hermione and Halli and the two taller red-haired teens

Although the tallest red head was clapping the loudest

"Who're they?" Halli asked Katie.

"They're the Weasley's. The twins are Fred and George...or...Gred and Forge? I...They're confusing. The one who's clapping his hands raw is Percy, the Head Boy." Katie answered

"I guess they are Ron's brothers?"

"That's right. Percy's a bit of a stickler for rules...Fred and George are right trouble makers." Katie smirked

"They sound fun." Halli laughed

"They're royal level pranksters. Watch out with their own variants of "Exploding Snap"." Katie answered

"Awesome!" Halli smiled as Dumbledore stepped up to the podeom

"Ahem...Good evening children." He spoke, more dignified than what happened when Halli's phone went off.

"I have a few words before we start tonight's dinner. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" And with that, he sat down

"Did...I didn't mishear that right? Did he just say that?" Halli blinked "... Is he insane?"

"Dumbledore's...eccentric." Katie answered "And a little mad, yes."

As Dumbledore sat down food appeared on every plate on the table, the students grabbing whatever they wanted

"Hey Halli, what was that call you got about?" Hermione asked as she delicately ate some potatoes

"Oh, that was my manager Shoichi!" Halli smiled "We got some good news! Toei wants me to make a cameo in the Spring break movie next year, the filming is in summer! And they want me to do a song for the team up movies, Shoichi will be emailing me the song as soon as he can! I just need to record it and send it over, as well as make the music video before Christmas but there is no rush there at the moment."

"Wow, you must be REALLY famous." Katie answered

"Toei? As in, the Power Rangers?" A student asked from across the table

"Toei does more than Power Rangers." Halli rolled her eyes "Besides, Power Rangers is all some American company, Toei just gives them Super Sentai footage as the Americans pay for it. Although we do dub it in Japan, it's fun." She laughed a bit at that, shrugging "But Toei also does a lot of anime and other live action shows."

"Yeah, I know but...I'm a HUGE fan of the franchise." The student answered, the student being a first year who was clearly embarrassed

"... The hell is power rangers?" A pureblood student blinked

"Super Sentai is a super long running TV franchise spanning back nearly 50 years and is a really popular kids show which adults can watch without any worry of it being stupid and 'kiddy'."

"It's friggin' awesome." The fan student added

"Wow, and you are going to do a song for a movie?" Hermione blinked

"That's right. And maybe the movie won't be as bad as the previous ones." Halli answered

"Wow." Hermione blinked

"Well...I've got a lot of work to do for them." Halli answered "Why don't you all tell me about you?"

"Sure." The students answered, introducing themselves to Halli.

All the while, a certain red haired student was sulking, stuffing his face with dinner

The reason? He was supposed to become 'best friends' with a girl who was ignoring him

"Oh cheer up, Ron." Fred sighed, nudging his little brother.

"Yeah." George nodded "Just speak to your crush." He grinned

Ron coughed up and spat out mashed potatoes on the table. "She's NOT-!"

PAT!

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed. "The hell was that for?"

"Just go get her bro." Fred laughed

'You're both bastards.' Ron thought angrily

*time skip*

Dinner was soon over, the students were well fed and being lead to their respective dorms by their prefects.

"Now, before you go to bed, I have a few announcements." Dumbledore nodded

The students listened up to the aging Headmaster.

"The Dark Forest is out of bounds as is the Third Floor." Dumbledore proclaimed "For all those who wish to avoid a most painful death."

'DEATH?' The students asked, themselves and gulped

Halli didn't seem fazed by the words "painful death"...she had already experienced pain that was akin to death

... And she was now curious

"Rest easy, students." Dumbledore smiled gently "Now off you pip."

The students looked at each other and shuddered in worry. Dumbledore's words were haunting them

"Let's go!" Percy called

The Gryffindors got up and followed the Prefect

They walked up the stairs towards the seventh floor

"Alright: boys your dorm is to the left. Girls, the same for the right." Percy spoke

"Good night." He nodded and walked away

"...He's nice but...VERY vague." Halli whispered to Hermione

Hermione nodded in agreement

Halli began to walk off with the girls but...Someone grabbed her shoulder before she got too far.

"Sorry, Ms Potter. You're going the wrong way." A prefect spoke with a frown

"What? But I'm a girl." Halli frowned

"I know...But under orders from the teachers, you're to be relocated to the Boy's Dormitory." The prefect answered, handing a note to her.

"What?!" She yelled "I'm! A! Girl!"

"Please don't yell." The prefect flinched. "But this is from Professor McGonagall."

"I'm not doing it!" She glared

She forced her arm from the perfect's arm and stormed up to the female side

'I can see this being VERY bad.' The prefect thought as he saw a pissed off Halli

Halli sighed as she arrived in the room for her year, seeing there was no bed set up for her

"There...There's no bed..." Halli frowned. "Who do I have to talk to? Professor McGonagall?"

"Halli?" Hermione blinked, getting changed into her pyjamas

"... They didn't have any spare beds for me, not expecting me to be a girl." Halli lied and laughed "Sorry Hermione, but could I share your bed tonight?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah of course." Hermione nodded and covered herself up. "I-I think I've got some spare pyjamas."

"I'm fine." Halli assured, pulling some tiny cloths from her pocket... And her strange wand

"Is that your wand?" Hermione asked

"Yep!" Halli smiled

"It's pink..." Pavarti Pattil blinked

"With a heart and a microphone tip..." Lavender mumbled

"Japan is REALLY cool." Hermione whispered

"I designed it." She smiled, waving her wand "Oh spirits of size and power, grow these other and make them fit, give me cloths to wear and the ability to sleep, please Oh Great Witch of power." Her wand glowed, the clothing growing to clearly fit her

"Is that what you say to activate your magic?" Pavarti asked

"Yeah, in Japan use chants." Halli nodded

"We use single to two words for our incantations." Hermione answered as Halli was going to get changed, in another room

"I know, it's cool!" She cheered as she changed

"...So we're gonna have a Japanese Witch living with us." Lavender spoke with Pavarti and Hermione

"A Japanese POP star witch." Pavarti nodded

"J-Pop...?" Lavender whispered. "I actually have a few songs."

"Halli is cool." Hermione nodded

Halli heard all the nice things being said about her as she was getting changed, getting down to her waist now as she had covered her chest.

She was wearing pink silk pyjamas with unicorns on them

'Alright...Now for the trousers.' She thought to herself as she removed them

... Revealing the normal female anatomy... And a two inch penis

Yes. Even as a girl, there was something left of Harry Potter.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Sakura Lisel: You're not wrong there.

tonyalexander13: Thanks very much

Qinlongfei: Glad you like the idea and I liked your last section of the review.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Sakura lisel: She did not CREATE the cloths. She had a small set on her in case of emergency, a set of sleep cloths that where shrunken, and just used magic to return said clothing to normal size.

Qinlongfei: Personally... I have just always hated Ron. And we had an idea what to do with Draco for this fic. Honestly a coincidence

Sakura Lisel: More like 95% physical female but yeah.

And he does it because he still thinks he is in control of everything

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Halli had put her pyjama bottoms on, covering herself ready for bed. This was technically the first time she had slept with another girl, but as an amicable situation

"You ready, Halli?" Hermione asked

"Yep." Halli smiled, the two getting into the bed

"Alright, see you in the morning." The girls answered

"Goodnight." Hermione added

'Must mean "good night" in Japanese.' Hermione sighed and yawned, not the she cared TOO much

*With Dumbledore*

The 'teacher' was in his room, clearly pissed

'He's not in the room he's SUPPOSED to be in!' Dumbledore thought in frustration. 'Even after I gave EXPLICIT instructions.'

He frowned, clenching his wand in anger

'Is there NONE I can trust in this school?' He thought 'They are meant to be my pawns!'

Fawkes flinched as he kept to his perch and wanted to hide away. Even DYING would be better than seeing Dumbledore look like sin.

However it was still months till his next Burning Day

"Where's Minerva?" He growled under his breath

Knock knock

"Come in." Albus spoke, getting his composition back

Minerva McGonagall walked in, calmly "You called me Headmaster?" She asked

"Yes I did...Why isn't Harry Potter in with the boys?" Albus asked

"Pardon, headmaster?" She blinked "How do you know that, Headmaster?" She frowned "If she HAS went to sleep in the wrong dorm, I will find out and speak to her tomorrow. Goodnight." And she left

Albus was left on his own once again...and he scowled darkly. This wasn't supposed to go this way

None of this was supposed to go this way!

*With Halli*

Halli was sleeping soundly in bed with Hermione, this was genuinely nice for her as she dreamed

She dreamed of all the people she could make happy, and she smiled

And even standing before the entire school and sing to them.

All the people smiling and cheering

But...Something began to change the dream. Something like a dark shadow...Not one...But four.

He was screaming. Running.

The four shadows cornered him, secluding him off like bars on a cage. His body became thin and bony; he had become gaunt with withered hair, people laughing AT him, not with him.

Halli screamed, sitting up

"Halli! Halli! What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Halli's screams filled the room

Halli quickly hugged her, crying

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Other girls asked as they saw Halli crying and hugging Hermione

"She just woke up crying." Hermione answered in Halli's place, trying to soothe her friend. "I think she had a nightmare."

Halli nodded at that, feeling weak and needed help from the people around her.

But she was calming down, her fear leaving

"It's alright, Halli...I'm here. It's okay." Hermione soothed her.

*the next morning*

"Hey, Halli. You feeling better?" Hermione asked as they were getting out of bed

"Yes. Thank you for helping me." She smiled sadly

"It's alright. Nightmares happen." Hermione reassured her

She patted her shoulder, smiling as they went down the stairs

"So breakfast then followed by first period lessons?" Halli asked

"I think." Hermione blinked

"O-Okay..." Halli nodded as they arrived in the Gryffindor Common room before heading through

They were following everyone, the house going to the main hall

"Looks like it IS breakfast." Halli commented

"Looks like." Hermione nodded

The two sat down at the Gryffindor table, smiling

"Morning." Fred and George spoke to them as they sat down.

"Good morning." Some of the other students followed

"Morning." Halli smiled

"Sleep well? The first night is often the hardest for some." Fred asked

"Not really." Halli shrugged, answering the question

"Well, at least the beds are soft." George chuckled

Halli nodded with a small smile

The school began to eat happily, Halli waving at Draco as she saw him enter

Draco looked nervous, but he did lift up his hand gently to reciprocate...though it WAS when most of the Great Hall caught Halli waving at him.

Luckily since they were all focused on Halli, they missed him waving back

Draco sat down at his table with his other Slytherin classmates and started breakfast.

"What was that about?" A frog of a boy asked

"Nothing, Crabbe." Draco answered, almost flinching at him "Potter is clearly super 'friendly', can't you see that?"

"Yeah...A bit TOO friendly." Crabbe answered

"Have you seen how friendly she is with EVERYONE?" Draco rolled his eyes "She is greeting nearly everyone she sees."

"Yeah, I guess." Crabbe huffed

"Leave it, Crabbe." A second boy, Goyle, answered

Halli was eating some pancakes, smiling

"How're British breakfasts for ya?" An Irish-accented boy asked

"They're okay." She nodded

"I wonder what we've got for first period?" The boy spoke

"Hopefully it's not the teacher in all black." A different student spoke, pointing at Snape...obviously scared by him.

"He's nice." Halli shrugged

"How'd you know?" A dark-skinned boy asked

"He visited when he and Professor McGonagall picked me up from Japan." Halli answered "Same with Hagrid. But Professor Dumbledore seemed rather rude."

"They came to see you?" Fred and George asked

"Yes. Why?" She asked "Is that weird?"

"It almost never happens. And if Dumbledore was rude to you...that's like a blue-moon solar eclipse. It NEVER happens." George answered

"He came across as everyone to everyone." She blinked "Really impatient and condensing."

"No way...He's like a loving grandad." Fred answered

"How was he being rude?" Hermione asked

"... Oh right, translation spells!" Halli gasped "I forgot they were using it and I am to."

"Translation spell?" George and Fred asked

"My most used language is Japanese, the professors and Hagrid couldn't understand me so we used a translation spell to understand one another." Halli explained

"Basically they make the people you talk to hear their local language and makes their language come across as your local language. It is why my words most likely don't match my lips."

"So what has that got to do with Dumbledore being rude?" Hermione asked

"Japanese is a VERY literal language with multiple ways of saying almost everything, one of the best examples being the word 'I'." Halli explained "The way the headmaster spoke and his meaning behind the words made them come out as 'Ore-Sama', which is something only arrogant people tend to use."

"So he thinks highly of himself and looks down on people?" George asked

"Yes but even then there is more." Halli nodded "Japanese, as I said, is a very literal language. The wording you use changes the entire context of a sentence. And each sentence he said made him sound demanding and over-stating his authority."

"Then what does it mean to you?" Hermione asked in worry

"I don't know." Halli shrugged

'I hope he isn't dangerous to Halli.' Hermione thought to herself

"Hey, what do we use?" Fred grinned

"Hermione tends to use Atashi, which is a very reserved and basic way of saying I for women while still being gender neutral. You two however are... Strange." Halli explained "You use the term ware or wareware, the second just being a longer way of saying the first which is normally used for the word 'we'. It is a very rare term for people to use as it can come across as saying 'yourself' or 'you' because of how you say it. Most people normally connect it wise sage like people, but even then they only use it in short sentences/statements.

"Hey, "Wise Sages"." George smiled at that, high-fiving his brother

"Yeah, we're awesome!" Fred laughed, making Halli and Hermione sweat drop

"I don't think I should have told them that." Halli blinked

"They're going to ride that out now." Hermione agreed

Halli nodded, laughing nervously

"Well...You were just giving a translation. I don't blame you." Hermione answered with a reassuring sigh "... Am I really that generic with my speech?" She blushed

"Well..." Halli looked to the side

"I'm boring, aren't I?" Hermione frowned

"It's not that you're boring..." Halli answered "You are just... Straight forward and confident in who you are, not hiding yourself or trying to be anything else. Me? I use my name as my way of saying 'I' as it is seen as cute when girls do it."

"So...I'm honest in the way I talk?" Hermione asked

"Yes." Halli smiled

"I can live with that." Hermione smiled as they were given their time tables, Professor McGonagall walking down the table passing out the needed papers

"Arigatōgozaimashita, Professor." Halli spoke kindly

"Ms Potter. I need to have a word with you." She frowned

"What is it, Professor?" Halli asked as she and McGonagall walked off to talk in private.

"You slept in the wrong dorm." She said simply

"Professor...I AM a girl. There must've been a mix up on your part." Halli spoke with the utmost respect for her

Those words echoed throughout the professor's head, the elderly woman holding her head "Right... Right, sorry. My old age must be getting to me with all the work I have had to help. Luckily those potions you gave me should help there." She smiled nervously

"It's alright. I understand. I WAS angry at being put in the boy's dorm, but if it's just a simple mix-up, I don't blame you." Halli answered

"Thank you." She nodded

"If that's everything, Professor. I should get to my breakfast before going to class." Halli added

"Of course." She nodded

Halli bowed to her teacher and smiled. "Have a good day, Professor." Leaving to the Great Hall.

'I need to talk to Severus.' she thought

At the Teacher's Table, Snape was keeping an eye on the students, like he was observing them like a hawk.

Under Dumbledore's orders he was using Legitimacy on a very low level, skimming the children's thoughts

He didn't find much out of the ordinary. Quidditch, talking about gossip, girls, the teachers and making friends...basic things.

But Harry... Halli Potter. She intrigued him

Through the happiness and the smiles...there was a shadow in her mind.

A self loathing... A fear

'Hmm...' Snape focused gently, hearing a timid and stammering voice to the right of him, trying to get his attention

It was Draco, the boys thoughts of inadequacy and self-loathing as loud as ever

'My word...That boy's mind.' He thought

He sighed gently

"What's wrong, Severus?" A teacher asked the Potion's master

"Nothing headmaster, breakfast just felt more filling than normal today." Snape lied, closing his knife and fork together on his plate

"Very well." Albus answered, taking a fried tomato and cutting it in quarters.

'I'll have to talk to Draco.' Snape thought to himself

'And possibly Miss Potter.'

"Baka!" Halli cursed, facepalming suddenly

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in concern

"Just now I should have asked McGonagall-sensei about a room where I can record my music." She grumbled "I mean I need a room with the right acoustics and such otherwise my recording won't work properly. Plus a place where I won't be disturbed so I can record without being interrupted every two minutes. I'll just ask her later."

"Or after her class." The Irish accented boy said

"Oh...Yeah, I could do that." Halli nodded. "Thanks, err..."

"Seamus." The boy answered

"Thank you, Seamus." Halli repeated but properly

She smiled widely in thanks, the Irish wizard blushing

'She's REALLY popular.' Hermione smiled gently thinking how modest and humble Halli has been.

"So um...Wh-What lessons?" Seamus asked awkwardly

We have charms first." His black friend said, looking at his time table

"Oh. Oh right. Cheers, Dean." Seamus answered, trying to "keep his cool"...And failing.

Though Halli seemed to like his awkwardness as she giggled

"Right well, we-we better get a move on."Seamus spoke, stumbling over his words as the students began to leave

"Let's go." Hermione smiled

"Hai." Halli nodded back positively, getting up and following her classmates

She held Hermione's hand, leading her away

Though some of the students saw this as two friends heading to class...OTHER students decide to lewd them together.

Though one student was glaring at them...almost with daggers in his eyes

Ron Weasley

He was livid and loathing at the two. HE was supposed to find Harry Potter first.

He was supposed to be his BEST FRIEND and get all his money!

But NO. SOMEWHERE along the line, everything got fucked up!

Now he had to TRY!

'Damn it. I fucked it up back on the train. I couldn't tell her apart. She had her scar covered.' He thought angrily

He kicked the floor in anger

"The heck's wrong with ya?" Fred asked his little brother

"Yeah, you're adding weird." George nodded

"It's nothing." Ron snapped, before storming off

"...Intervention." The twins spoke to each other, but had to go to their own lessons

*with Halli*

The Gryffindors were now in their first Charms lesson, with the Ravenclaws

Halli sat next to Hermione in the front row, excited

"Hello everyone. Welcome to your first Charms lesson. I'm Professor Flitwick, your professor for this lesson." A diminutive man spoke kindly

"Hello professor." They greeted

"Now...Charms are some of the first spells witches and wizards learn." Flitwick spoke. "But they are more than that. Charms are the most common type of spells, some of the most versatile and some of the most used spells. Spells you learn in this class will stay with you for the rest of your life."

Halli and Hermione listened to this as they wrote, listening to their professor, both eager to learn

'My, my. What eager minds.' Flitwick thought as he saw Hermione and Halli write away. "Now, let's open our books."

The class nodded and did as they were told, Halli using her pen to play a tune as she hummed

'She's humming...Is she multitasking making a new song AND listening to Professor Flitwick?' Hermione thought since she was in earshot 'H... How?!'

Halli was working as best she could, but her mind was filled with music. Listening to the rhythm and sounds around her, making a composition in her mind.

It was how she made songs. Pulling in the life around her and shaping it into beauty

"Now, let's talk about the levitation spell. We'll be practising this in a later lesson." Flitwick spoke to his class.

The class paid attention, especially the Muggle borns

"We'll go over the words first: Wingardium Leviosa." The professor spoke. "The pronunciation of the second word is vital, otherwise it won't work."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione whispered slowly

Halli repeated the words in her head while writing them down, she thought to words sounded cool as a reference in the song or maybe like a remix of them.

'Wings fold out, light of hope shine bright. Bring us power, give us courage. Fly high, hero of ages.' she thought as she hummed

Pretty soon, the first lesson was done. Come and gone within a blink of an enthusiastic eye

Halli was dancing lightly, humming her new song as she went

"Is this...Normal for you, Halli?" Hermione asked

"Huh?" She blinked

"Humming in class, while listening to the teacher? Is that your ritual or are you that creative?" Hermione clarified

"I've... Never really don't school." She blushed

"You've never been to school? But your talent with magic...Was that self-taught or did you learn from a close family member?" Hermione asked

"No, Japan you basically pay to learn the spells you want. It's more like tutoring." Halli shrugged "I only know a handful. Levitating/flying. Growing/shrinking. Fireballs/fireworks. Just random every day things."

"But with that...That actually sounds like advanced magic." Hermione answered

"So-so." She shrugged

"Well, let's see what we've got next for our lessons." Hermione spoke, looking at the timetable

"Transfiguration."

"Oh! Professor McGonagall! That's her lesson." Halli made the connection

"Yes." She nodded gently with a smile

"Guess you can ask about the music room now." Hermione added

"Yeah." Halli smiled

The two continued to talk, all the while Ron was continuing to glare at them...Seeing them get all chummy.

'This is so unfair!' he thought angrily 'It's not supposed to be this way!'

*In Transfiguration*

"Aww, a kitty." Halli smiled, petting the black cat that was sitting on the teachers desk "Aren't you just kawaii?"

"Prrow?" The cat tilted its head to the left...before getting scratched behind the ear.

It began to purr, relaxing into Halli's fingers

"Awe..." Halli smiled

The students began to walk in ready for the lesson.

Everyone took their seats, Halli still petting the pet

"...Halli, stop petting the cat. McGonagall might be ticked off at you." A Gryffindor spoke

"Why? It's a pretty kitty." Halli blinked

The cat soon stopped being stroked by Halli and leapt off the desk, transforming into Professor McGonagall

"Why thank you, Ms Potter." She commented, smiling at the girls shocked face

"That was AMAZING!" Halli squeaked

"Thank you again. Now, if you'll take your seat." McGonagall asked politely

Halli nodded and did as she was told

'Good, everyone's here.' McGonagall thought. "Good morning class, welcome to your first Transfiguration class."

They all sat calmly and interested

Professor McGonagall began to lesson, teaching them the first basics of Transfiguration via the books they had.

Explaining the laws of the art

Halli and Hermione were entranced by this, wanting to know more and more about this magical art.

They could tell this would be their favourite class

"Now, in future classes we'll transform animals and other objects into alternate items." McGonagall spoke. "But for now, that's enough for today."

"Professor, can I have a word, please?" Halli asked as her fellow students left

"Of course, Ms Potter." she nodded

As the students left, leaving Halli and Professor McGonagall alone, Halli worked up the confidence to ask Professor McGonagall about using an empty classroom.

"What is wrong Ms Potter?" she asked

"Well...Professor. I wished to ask your permission for something." Halli spoke kindly to her

"What is it?" the kind professor asked

"It's kind of a big favour but...Do you know of any classrooms I can borrow for my idol career?" Halli asked politely "Or...If I can use this room?"

"You want to use one of the school's rooms for your own personal use, towards your singing career?" McGonagall repeated in a way you could take it that she was shocked

"I need a room to record properly." Halli nodded "I am sorry if I am coming across as rude but... Well, recording in a normal room or the dorm would mean more of background noise and people interrupting and the recording would not sound right and the volume levels would be all wrong and..."

"Ms Potter." McGonagall said, smiling lightly as she stopped Halli "I understand. I am sure we have a few empty classrooms you can try out and turn into a 'music club' room of sorts."

"Music club?" Halli blinked

"It would be unfair for us to give a room for one student." The professor said "However if we turn a spare room into a music club room, where some students interested in the art can learn, we can convert a part of that room to be like that talking booth you where in when you recorded for the moving painting."

Halli smiled brightly at Professor McGonagall and bowed deeply, thanking her

"Thank you McGonagall-Sensei." She thanked

"But I would need your professional help, though." She smiled "Also, I hope you would be willing to help other students."

"Of course, McGonagall-Sensei." Halli responded positively

"Thank you again." She bowed again before running off

"Such a polite girl." Minerva McGonagall thought to herself as she prepared for the next lesson

*time skip*

It was now the third lesson for the class, it was with the Slytherins...in Potions.

They where sat in the cold and dark class, smoke in the room and waiting for the professor

"It's kinda bleak." Some of the students whispered, feeling nervous being in there.

Halli didn't mind as much, it was almost like the start of her concerts. Devoid of colour and quiet before erupting into a concerto of rainbows, magic, excitement and joy...

And somewhere in the world, one of the writers was regretting that word choice.

The door opened, Snape walking in dramatically

'Yep. Almost like my concerts.' Halli thought with a sad smile

She was even getting ideas

"There will be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class." Snape began to speak

The class grew silent and nervous

"As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape continued, sounding ominous...and actually making some of the students gulp in worry

Draco smiled lightly at that, seeming to be calmer

Snape soon set his eyes on Halli, who looked to be more intrigued about this. Using these potions she could maybe make some amazing fog effects or something like that.

Plus it could help with make-up and such, if her body decides to give her a spot. Or help her painful throat if she gets a cold or spent a long time singing!

These possibilities were endless. She'd have to try her best at this lesson

Snape had a look in his eye, as if he liked her determination

"Now, you'll first learn EACH ingredient, before concocting ANY potions. Too little and it won't work, use too much and you'll die." Snape warned them

He was not planning on doing this much, just read stuff from the books... But this was Lily's daughter in front of him

And...he wouldn't want to lose the last part of her.

He would help her

The lesson continued on as the last two, looking through the ingredients for a multitude of potions, even helping out Halli with the pronunciations for some.

'Fucking suck-up.' Ron thought in annoyance, almost snapping his quill in half

He was starting to hate her

If it would come to it...He'd use OTHER methods.

"Class is over." Snape nodded

The class began to leave, except for Halli. She stayed behind for another minute. "Snape-Senei, thank you." She bowed to him

"Oh?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow

"For the pronunciations for the ingredients and potions." Halli answered

Snape was silent, sitting back

"Until the next lesson, Snape-Sensei." Halli bowed again and left politely

'She is as polite as you, Lily.' he thought sadly

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Fifespice: Not planning to.

phantom99: Don't have to wait long.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Qinlongfei: I've recommended Ghost did this and even explained how to *shrugs*

Well honestly we use that trope because that's how we feel about Ron. He and Ginny and his mother come across as that.

And we aren't showing most of Snape's inner thoughts because of how chaotic they are

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Halli had caught up with Hermione, seeing her walk a little slower to avoid the Slytherins

"You okay?" Halli asked

"I'm fine. I just don't want to get caught in the middle of the Slytherin group." Hermione answered

Halli nodded, rubbing her back

"Is it lunch next?" Halli asked kindly

"Hmm...I think so." Hermione nodded

Halli nodded, laughing a bit

"What? What's so funny?" Hermione asked innocently

"Nothing, I'm just having fun." She smiled

"Well, I'm glad you are. It's been fun having someone who's into school." Hermione admitted

"Come on, cheer up." Halli encouraged

Hermione chuckled at Halli's enthusiasm. "Okay, okay!"

Halli nodded with a smile, dragging Hermione to the Great Hall

The two friends headed to the Great Hall with some of the other girls following them to sit by

The two sat down with smiles, tucking into lunch while Halli pulled out some headphones

"Listening to some of your stuff?" Pavarti asked kindly

"Makes sense. You're not egotistical." Lavender responded

"What ARE you listening to?" Hermione asked kindly

"Just some music from a band called JAM Project. They're cool." She shrugged

"Never heard of them...Though we listen to Wizard bands and other stuff." Pavarti admitted

"Can we listen too?" Lavender asked

"Only got one other earbud." She blinked

"Oh...Then...maybe when we're in the dorm we can all have a listen?" Lavender asked

"Sure." She nodded with a smile

Lunch continued on, Halli was getting more and more people talking to her...well, just saying "hi" and then leaving due to embarrassment, though it was a nice gesture on their part.

She was really enjoying talking to these new people

It was just like back home, meeting new people, talking to them, getting to know her audience.

... Seeing people smile...

That gave her such joy in what she was doing. And she never wanted to see an unhappy face again.

She felt inspired, ready for her next song as ideas filled her head.

She bobbed her head, lightly taping her fork and knife against the table as she could see music notes and kanji flying around it. It was how she created her songs, visualising the lyrics and tune as she went

If this was a form of magic, only Halli could see it.

Well more her imagination, but she did buy specially charmed glasses for a more 'realistic" experience

"Halli? Halli." Hermione spoke as Halli was in the middle of her song.

"Huh?" Halli blinked, accidentally spilling her drink on the crotch of Ron Weasly who was about to talk to her causing him to run off whole holding his wet crotch

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Halli called out, apologising.

Some of the Great Hall flinched at the accident, just glad it wasn't a hot drink. Though the others thought it was funny, even though it WAS an accident.

"I-It's time for the next lesson." Hermione answered. "I'm sorry about the drink."

"It's fine." Halli nodded, quickly finishing her meal and following her friend out "So what's next?" Halli asked

"I think it's Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione answered

"Cool." Halli nodded, seeming bored

"Getting bored of school already?" Hermione asked in worry

"No, I'm just not going to USE this subject." Halli explained "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions? Yeah, definitely. But this? I don't think so."

"Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense..." Hermione answered, thinking that Halli doesn't know WHY she may need this subject, considering her fame in England 'Should I tell her?'

The two continued to walk to the DADA class, sitting down and looked at the teacher.

He was wearing a purple robe and turban, he looked and sounded nervous, like he had just seen some horrible being

He then began to talk... With a massive stutter

"H-h-hell-l-lo c-class. M-m-my name i-is P-P-P-Professor Q-Q-Quirrel."

"... Oh joy." A random student mumbled

"I-I-I'll be your D-D-Defence Against the D-D-D-Dark Arts teacher. P-P-P-Please t-t-turn your p-p-pages to the f-f-first chapter." He spoke, his stutter getting the best of him...this was going to be a LONG lesson

Most students began to tune the guy out

Soon, but not soon enough, the lesson was over.

So yeah they left

"Wizard God that was annoyingly long!" Some students groaned

"Merlin's balls that guy is boring." Some others added

"Must be difficult due to the stutter." Halli admitted, rubbing her forehead from the small stinging pain

It felt like someone was poking her head, harder and harder, the entire lesson

"What's wrong with your head?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Don't know." She mumbled

"Maybe it's just a headache?" Hermione responded

"Maybe." Halli nodded

"Well...Maybe it'll be a quiet lesson next. It might be fun." Hermione answered

"The way YOU'RE going, you seem to enjoy ALL lessons." Halli teased, giggling gently

"... Next is herbology." Hermione blushed

"... Daww! I hate gardening! I get all dirty." Halli frowned

"Really? I didn't think you'd be against gardening." Hermione answered

"I don't like getting dirty." She blushed

"I think we'll be given garden gloves and stuff." Hermione linked arms with her, like friends

"Still." Halli shrugged as she pulled out her phone to check her email while they went to class

Unknown to them, Ron was listening to them...he could use this.

"Oh wow!" Halli gasped suddenly, nearly dropping her phone

"What? What's the matter?" Hermione asked

"I... Do you know Pokémon?" She asked

"Um..." Hermione looked to the side and instantly thought about the Pokémon theme tune and her Pokémon Pyjamas. "... I know OF it..."

"I've been asked to do a cover of the classic theme song for the new movie coming out next year!" Halli grinned

Hermione almost screamed in excitement, she couldn't believe it!

"Pokémon, get!" Halli sang with a smile "Through the fire and the water, the mountains and the sky and even under that girls skirt!"

Hermione squeaked excitedly, hearing that song being sung, thinking about the new movie

... Before she blinked "Wait, that isn't the theme song!"

"... Yes it is." Halli blinked

"Um...I thought it was "I wanna be, the very best."." Hermione answered

"That's the American theme." Halli waved off

"I...I've only ever watched that version of the show." Hermione admitted "As did most of the world."

"It's a good song!" Halli assured nervously, laughing

"Hmm." Hermione nodded as they arrived at the Herbology lesson

*Time Skip*

The class found the lesson alright...though Halli was VERY apprehensive about getting dirty

The day was ending, everyone back in the Great Hall for dinner

"Oh man...That was difficult." Halli shuddered, still feeling the dirt on her hands, though she wore gloves

She had washed her lands like six times

"Halli, calm down. Your hands are clean, it's alright." Hermione answered

"I know." She grumbled

"Look, we've got dinner. That'll take your mind off it." Hermione tried to help

Halli nodded, the two some of the last to arrive at dinner

"It looks like we're the last to arrive." Hermione commented

"Sorry." Halli grumbled

"It's fine, I couldn't leave my friend." Hermione answered, smiling nervously. She never really had friends

"Thanks 'Mione." Halli answered as they sat down

They began to eat, smiling

'Roast chicken gravy dinner...Delicious.' the students thought in happiness

Well Halli was a bit disappointed about the 'greasy food' but she dealt with it

She wasn't used to it. But, when in England.

She began to eat, slightly tired

"Hmm..." She yawned to herself, trying not to let anyone see

"Ms Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Huh? Oh, P-*yawn*-Professor McGonagall. Sorry." Halli apologised as she yawned into her hand

"It's fine Ms Potter." The woman smiled "I have good news."

"You have?" Halli asked, looking up at her

"I think I have found the perfect room for the music club." She nodded "If you are free after dinner you can inspect it and if it is up to standard it can be prepared by the end of the week."

"Yes, thank you, Professor McGonagall." Halli perked up, giving a reciprocating nod

"Come get me when you are finished." She nodded

"Yes, Professor." Halli responded, getting back to dinner

"Huh?" Hermione blinked as the Gryffindor head left

"What was that about, Halli?" She asked

"Just a music room thing." She mumbled "... I think the time zone difference is starting to really hit me."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you go to sleep?" Hermione asked

"No, I'm fine." Halli smiled. A smile she was use to giving. A 'don't worry about me' smile

"Well...Alright. If you're sure." Hermione answered

Halli nodded with a smile and a laugh

*Time Skip*

Halli was following McGonagall, the two walking into a rather large room

"Whoa." Halli whispered gently, seeing the empty room

"How is it?" McGonagall smiled

Halli looked around, imagining the room filled with music and equipment to play said music. Her heart and mouth turned to a smile

She began to nod in excitement, running around like a on a sugar rush

"I take it that you're accepting of this room." McGonagall chuckled gently

"Just one thing left." Halli nodded, taking a breath as she stood in the middle of the room

"What is it?" The professor asked, in a slight confusion

Halli closed her eyes as she took a breath, and considering the news she had earlier today... One song was in her mind "Through the Fire and the Water and Grass and in the Forest,

My best efforts I'll exert." She sang quickly to a fast beat that only she was hearing at the moment

"Also deep inside the Ground and way up high above the clouds

And even under that girls skirt." Halli was now smiling as she forced back a laugh, having always enjoyed that line

"It's a very very very very very very very very

Hard task to take on.

But I know that I can do it.

I know, know that... I can catch 'em

Yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yeah!"

McGonagall blinked, listening to Halli sing and how... Happy she was. Just to sing

"So long Pallet Town, sayonara bye-bye." Halli said, her voice growing slightly louder as she listened to the echo of her own voice against the walls

"My journey starts today, with this guy here.

We'll win at every battle, with moves learnt skillfully.

And make new friends as we walk the path to the next city."

'No wonder she is so popular.' McGonagall thought, although she did not approve of the cloths she was Halli in on stage

"Everyday and all the time I will train to be the best." Halli sang strongly, from her heart with these lines

"Still despite my effort I can't guarantee you...

But all the time and everyday I'll live honestly and true

Because my friends are with me too!" Halli stopped there, taking a few deep breaths. She had been singing for over 60 seconds, that was enough

"Very impressive. I take it that song is one of yours?" Professor McGonagall asked

"No, it's a famous one from a kids show in Japan, it's been around for years and the song is kind of nostalgic." Halli chuckled gently. After a few seconds she nodded and opened her eyes with a wide smile "This rooms perfect!" She said, giving a thumbs up and a winning smile while her head tilted lightly to the side

Professor McGonagall nodded gently. "I'll begin preparations for the furnishings."

Halli smiled and nodded, hugging her

Professor McGonagall gasped at this gesture...And gently hugged back, albeit awkwardly

She felt like a grandmother... And like that she deeply missed James and Lilly

'It's alright.' Minerva thought gently to herself. 'It will be okay.'

*Time skip*

Halli was smiling widely as she returned to her dorm

"Hey, welcome back." Hermione spoke as she was waiting in the common room

SPLAT!

Halli froze, a large 'ball' of mud having thrown through the air and struck her in the chest and face making Gryffindor grow quiet

Halli remained frozen and shuddered in a silent scream, trying to move but she couldn't

"Who did that? Huh? Who threw that?" Hermione called out, getting to Halli's side.

Cue a certain red head laughing his ass off

"Who-Ronald?!" Hermione snapped, seeing the source of the laughter

"You should see your face!"

The room was silent except for Ron's laughter, no one sure what to say... and then Halli was glaring at Ron with fire in her eyes

"You..." She whispered in rage

Ron froze in fear, gulping

"You...!" Halli's voice rose, the room began to grow dark, and the embers of the fire turned a different colour.

A bright pink with some slight green in it

SLAP!

Ron's face was slapped and made him fly across the floor, a radiant red handmark on his face

"Temee! Omae wa nanto baka yarou da!" Halli ranted in Japanese, her eyes sparking in hate before she stormed off

Ron stared at her, confused at the language...and got glares from his fellow Gryffindors

SLAP!

After one more slap she stormed off to her room

Hermione frowned at the fellow Gryffindor and followed Halli, leaving Ron to face the music alone

"... What's her problem?" He blinked

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling.** **The following song is not owned by us. It is owned by the group 'Flow!'**

 **Reviews:**

Eye Of Amun-Ra: Thanks very much.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

UnscrewedUp: Halli's anger basically shorted it out.

Gokaimaster100: FUCK Kamen Rider Ghost.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Halli was storming away from the Gryffindor Common Room, leading outside to the steps, she didn't know WHERE she was going, but anywhere would be better than being in the presence of Ron

She soon found herself in the room McGonagall had prepared for the 'music club', which had quickly been prepared, and she was shocked at how amazing it looked

"Oh...My gods." Halli whispered in excitement, seeing all of this space being taken up by musical instruments, microphones and speakers.

She was grinning happily. It was like she was home again! She did not notice Hermione running in after her, waving her wand and changing her cloths into her idol gear

'I'm home.' Halli thought cheerfully, dressed in a blue and white frilly dress, white stockings and elbow length gloves.

She giggled, walking off with her white heels clicking lightly. She entered a small black booth in the corner of the room, a sound studio. She waved her wand, summoning her equipment and setting everything up

"I can't wait to test all this out." Halli smiled

"Merlin's Beard..." Hermione whispered as she looked around the room.

"Gah!" Halli jumped in shock, turning to see Hermione "Oh... Hey Hermione." She giggled nervously

"Halli...What...What is all this?" Hermione asked in awe

"... The room or my stuff?" Halli giggled in excitement

"Um...Both? Because...This is incredible." Hermione answered

"This is the music club room I spoke to McGonagall-Sensei about! I'm shocked it's ready already!" Halli giggled "And this is my recording equipment, I really want to get something done after... What happened." She was now frowning in slight anger

"Well...I can understand that." Hermione answered. "What're you wearing?"

"Huh? ... Oh, this is an idol costume." Halli giggled as she did a spin "I wear stuff like this when I perform! I put it on so I'd feel 'at home' as I record! I have a few songs I can do!"

"Really? Wow, okay. Do you mind if I hear one?" Hermione asked

"Sure." Halli smiled before she got a cheeky grin "But before that..." She sang, waving her wand and suddenly Hermione was dressed in a similar outfit to Halli except the blue was replaced by red

"Wh-What? What am I wearing?" Hermione asked as she examined herself

"A matching costume, silly." Halli giggled "And you look really pretty in it."

"'Pretty'? I...I dunno." Hermione answered

"You are pretty Hermione." Halli frowned at her friend, not liking how she was talking about

"Thank you. So...That song?" Hermione asked, looking sadly at Halli

"I know the perfect one, and you can help!" Halli smiled as she dragged Hermione into the booth and locked the door closed, 'trapping' them inside as Halli put a lyric sheet on the table in front of them while messing with her computer

"What're these lyrics?" Hermione asked as she looked them over.

"There." Halli smiled, the lyrics changing to English before Hermione's eyes "Just sing the highlighted parts."

"Okay." Hermione nodded as a powerful electric piano filled the booth for a few storing notes. Halli nodded along with the music, twisting and swaying her body in excitement in time with the tune. She put on some pink headphones, only covering one ear, while passing a white paid to Hermione who did the same

" _Sometimes it feels like life wants us to give into our fears."_ Halli sang into the microphone setup between them but she was singing TO Hermione

" _Time and time again, a million more trials appear._

 _ALL DAY!_ "

" _All day._ " Hermione sang as best she could, seeing her part come up

" _That's just how it goes, life can just be like that now and then._ " Halli sang again, nodding at Hermione showing she did good

" _Even though, you've gotta take a stand and fight_

 _Chase away the night, isn't like a ray of light._

 _OH YEAH!_ "

" _Oh yeah._ " Hermione sang again, echoing Halli

" _ALL RIGHT!_ " Halli sang, smiling

" _All right._ " Hermione mirrored again, finding the smile contagious

" _Soon the sun will shine again!_ " Halli sang loudly and passionately, calming down her dancing and putting a hand over one headphone

" _Courage will GIMME, GIMMME POWER!_

 _POWER UP, POWER POWER!_

 _Till I've got the strength to rise!_

 _Though they beat us down into the ground,_

 _I know we'll stand back up every time!_ " She now nodded to Hermione, cueing her in for her turn

" _So with this overflowing POWER._ " Hermione sang alongside Halli, the two synchronising

" _Fight for all the small dreams, that you kept inside of your soul!_

 _Because when you run ahead you look like a HERO!_ " A guitar riff played a bit, the two girls smiling and jiving lightly

" _Each one of us felt some kind of worry deep inside._ " Hermione sang as Halli signalled

" _It's the kind of feeling that words can't describe._

 _WISHES!_ "

" _Wishes._ " Halli sang, echoing Hermione this time

" _COME TRUE!_ " Hermione continued

" _Come true!_ " Halli repeated again

" _Though this life is hard, they'll give us the strength to restart!_ " Hermione sang again, strongly and focused while also enjoying herself immensely

" _The courage to battle endlessly_ " Halli continued, taking the reins from Hermione and letting her catch her breath

" _Came each time I thought of that MELODY!_

 _SOFTLY!_ "

" _Softly!_ " Hermione echoed

" _LET ME!_ "

" _Let me!_ "

" _Hear it echo on in my heart!_ " Halli sang happily

" _Your strength will GIMME, GIMME POWER!_ " the two girls sang together

" _POWERED UP, POWER POWER!_

 _More than anyone alive!_ "

" _Though they beat us down into the ground..._ " Halli sang only for...

" _... I know we'll get back up every time!_ " Hermione interrupted with a smile larger than she ever had before

" _So as your knuckles crack with POWER!_ " Halli sang powerfully, smiling at seeing Hermione smile

" _Fight for all the small dreams, that you kept inside of your soul!_

 _'Cause when you run ahead you look like a HERO!_ " another guitar riff played, the two girls just enjoying the music as Hermione did silly dances while Halli did an occasional 'Yeah!' into the mic. As the music calmed down, Halli continued

" _Here in the moment we stand_." She sang strongly, looking into Hermione's eyes showing her encouragement

 _"And watch our future expand,_

 _Each step will take is further,_

 _Towards a brighter future."_

 _"We'll carry on our journey."_ Hermione said, holding back tears

" _Knowing this world has only begun._ "

" _But we're not done._ " Halli interrupted

" _We'll make it as one_." Hermione added

" _So let's believe in all our power._ " Halli sang softly, giving Hermione time to catch her breath again

" _This very hour, 'cause it's taught us how to shine._

 _Though they beat us down into the ground..."_

 _"I know we'll get back up every time!_ " Hermione interrupted in an almost cheer

" _Courage will GIMME, GIMME POWER!_ " the two sang together strongly, holding hands

" _POWERED UP, POWER POWER!_

 _Sparkling with a brilliant glow!_

 _'Cause when you run ahead, you look like a HERO!"_

 _"Leaving all our fears behind._ " Halli sang passionately

" _As our heart beats resonate._ " Hermione interrupted, finishing her sentence

" _Feelings rise up deep inside..._ " Halli sang again

" _Echoing from far away._ " Hermione continued again, the two having a good rhythm

" _Watch them fly up to the sky..._ " Halli sang once more, proud of her friend

" _As our wish is granted!_ " Hermione continued quickly, having trouble with her breathing but they where nearly finished

" _We'll face a new tomorrow and go!_ " The two sang together, looking deep in each other's eyes

" _Leaving all our fears behind!_ " Halli sang loudly

" _As our heart beats resonate!_ " Hermione finished the line once more

" _Feelings rise up deep inside!_ "

" _Echoing from far away!_ "

" _So now my friend I'll send you a Song Of Hope!_ " The two sang loudly, holding the note for a few seconds before the song was finished

The two panted as they finished their song. More Hermione than Halli, but they smiled. Hermione's cheeks were flushed in excitement, she had never done something like this before in her life.

"That was amazing." Halli smiled

"Thank you... I was... In the... school choir... When I was 7 to 10..." Hermione panted, she just couldn't keep a smile off her face

"It definitely shows." Halli patted her friend's back.

"It's been a while since I have been able to do a song in one take." Halli laughed happily "How about you sit at the computer and help me record? I just sing."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Hermione nodded and went around to the computer. "I wish we had recorded that." She thought

"We did." Halli assured "It's why we had our headphones on. Did you not notice your own voice?"

Hermione blushed as she covered her mouth. '"MEEP! I-I didn't realise!" She squeaked

"Don't worry, you were fine." Halli assured "So... What's next?"

"Huh?" Hermione blinked, looking at the computer. She fiddled with it for a second, opening a word document that had a few different names on it "Er... 'aozora no rhapsody celebration version'?" Hermione blinked

"Huh?" Halli blinked as she looked through her lyric sheets "Oh! Right! For the Kobiyashi movie! Right!" She smiled, reading the lyrics in her head quickly "Okay, start the music."

"Right." Hermione nodded, clicking a few times into a media player and starting recording while also pressing a button on a switch board so Halli heard the music through her headphones

"Let's go." Halli smiled as she took a breath

*Next morning*

Minerva McGonagall walked into the music club room to see what the House Elves had done and to inspect it... And blinked, seeing Ms Halli Potter and Ms Hermione Granger in a blue and white dress and a red and white dress, respectively, with white gloves and stockings asleep against the wall hugging each other with papers all over the place and some machines running in the recording booth

"Oh dear..." Professor McGonagall sighed with a disapproving look. Though it DID look cute, like they were sisters. "Time to wake up, you two."

She shook the two gently, waking them up slowly

"Hmm...H-huh?" Halli and Hermione mumbled as they were woken up.

Hermione gave a small yawn and looked around, before seeing Professor McGonagall's face. "P-Professor!"

"What are the two of you doing here?" She frowned

So, the two of them explained, albeit tiredly, what happened the last night.

About Ron... And then the two staying up and recording

"Well, I'm glad that the two of you have made a good start for this room, but you WERE out of dorm all night. 10 points from both of you." Professor McGonagall answered. "But rest assured, I'll have a stern talk with Mr Weasley."

"Yes professor." Hermione mumbled, looking like she was just told her cat died

"... How many songs did you record?" The elderly woman asked after a few seconds

"I did six with just me singing and Hermione joined in for two." Halli smiled

"... I will give them a listen and for each song I see her good enough you gain 6 points each, double if I believe the ones Ms Granger preformed are well made." She smiled

The two looked at each other and gained a small smile. "Yes, Professor." They answered.

"Get changed, it's time for breakfast." Minerva answered simply

Halli nodded, undoing her spell and the two were now in fresh uniforms before they ran off

'I'll have to remember that one.' Hermione thought

"Well...At least they put everything back." Minerva whispered, sitting down and began to listen to the songs.

While also using a spell to neaten things up

*With the girls*

"Do you think Professor McGonagall will like the music?" Hermione asked

"I'm sure she will." Halli smiled

The two soon approached the Great Hall's doors, turning their run into a walk, going to the Gryffindor table

Halli was waving to everyone in the hall, of course, as she always did

Most of them waved back, being polite, while some were fans.

Well, admirers really since most students had not heard her sing before

"Ah, here we are." Halli spoke sitting down for breakfast.

She began to eat quickly, clearly very hungry from the nights work

She wasn't the only one, Hermione was eating quickly too.

Although they still were not acting like animals

"Where were you two this morning?" Lavender asked

"Oh, we spent the night working in the new music club room." Halli explained, not caring about hiding said fact

"We have a music room?" Lavender asked in shock

"Yeah, we spent the whole night singing." Hermione added

"Yeah." Halli smiled

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourselves." Pavarti spoke

"We did." Both Hermione and Halli nodded

"Can we see it?" Lavender smiled

"Sure, I mean...After breakfast and the lessons." Hermione answered

"Yeah." Halli smiled

"Awesome." The others answered

"Sounds like we've got a Karaoke room." Seamus joked lightly

... Halli slammed her hands on the table, now clearly annoyed

"What? What did I say?" Seamus asked

"This is not karaoke." She glared "It's for people who want to learn about music: how to play an instrument, how to sing, how to dance, how to write a song, how to compose. It is not for people who just want to goof around!" She snapped

Seamus gulped at Halli's sudden anger...He had pissed her off.

"... If I remember correctly, being an Idol is very stressful." Hermione whispered nervously

"S-Sorry, Halli. I forgot." Seamus apologised

Halli just huffed and finished eating

*Time Skip*

The Gryffindors were currently in class, Halli having calmed down from Seamus' comment

It was Potions, everyone seeming uncomfortable around Snape

Well, everyone except for Halli. She seemed a bit more relaxed around him.

Like he was a kind uncle or something

"Now...what can anyone tell me about a Bezoar?" Snape asked

The class grew quiet, looking awkward and confused

Hermione raised her hand, knowing what the thing in question was.

She was waving her arm around lightly, sticking it as high as possible

"No-one? How disappointing." Snape answered

Professor Snape?" Halli asked kindly

"Yes...?" Snape asked, turning around and looked at Halli.

"Why don't you ask Hermione? She seems to know the answer." Halli answered politely

'IS SHE INSANE?!' The class thought in worry, seeing the intimidation of Professor Snape

"... Ms Granger?" He sighed, shocking everyone

Hermione blinked at that, seeing Halli's kindness and suggestion. "A...A bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat that will save people from most poisons."

"Correct." Snape answered simply, turning his back to them. "Well...Why aren't you writing this down?" He addressed the class

The class began to write quickly, Halli and Hermione sharing a smile

"Next, does anyone know the difference between 'Monkshood' and 'Wolf's bane'?" Snape continued

Hermione's hand sprung up once more

"... Ms Granger. Please let others attempt to answer questions before attempting to answer yourself." Snape requested calmly

Hermione felt a little ashamed, so she retracted her arm down slowly.

The class tried to figure out what 'Monkshood' and 'Wolf's bane' were. They SOUNDED familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"None?" Snape asked as he turned around

After a few seconds, Halli raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms Potter?" Snape asked

"Aren't they different names of the same plant? 'Aconite'." Halli asked

"Correct." He nodded

So, the class wrote down the notes and continued to learn.

Soon, Snape brought out some of the equipment for the lesson: vials, beakers, goblets and cauldrons. They were going to learn what would be used for what.

But the class where also noticing that Snape's hair was less greasy

It was actually...much better kept.

'What is going on with that?' Was the general thought, except for Halli, she knew.

"Class is now over." Snape nodded "Hand in your potions in vials."

"Yes, Professor."The class answered, handing the potions to Snape.

The class soon emptied, leaving the room to head to their next lesson.

But as they were going through the corridors, the class were gossiping among themselves, whispering about Snape's hair.

Halli waved at Snape as she left, noticing some Slytherin's glaring at her

'I guess they don't like me that much.' Halli thought

And yeah, it seems she was right as a few surrounded her blocking her off from the other students

"Um...Hello." She waved awkwardly, seeing the Slytherin students.

"Who do you think you are?" One frowned

"Is that rhetorical?" Halli asked.

"Don't get smart with us, half blood." Another glared

"What do you want with me?" Halli asked, trying to stay calm.

... Yeah, she got pushed to the ground

"We want you to stop showing off like you think you're better than everyone else!" The third glared

"Oomph! I-I'm not better than anyone else." Halli answered humbly and honestly.

"You act all high and mighty. Smiling and waving at everyone. Acting like you're a queen." The first glared as he drew his wand "Now it's time I teach you a lesson using the spell my dad taught me! CRUC..."

"Hey!" A familiar blonde snapped with a glare

"Huh?" They blinked, looking to see Draco there

"Back off." He ordered

"What're you doing, Draco?" The Slytherin asked, lowering his wand.

"Back. Off." Draco answered, glaring at them

"Fine...This ain't over." The Slytherin answered as they left, leaving Draco and Halli alone.

"Thank you." Halli spoke as she got up to her feet.

"It's fine." He shrugged, helping her up while not looking at her

"You're...Draco. Right?" Halli asked

"That's right." Said Slytherin nodded

"Thanks a lot Draco-Kun!" She smiled, before she tripped on a loose floor tile and fell against his chest

Draco blushed at that nickname, but even more so when Halli had tripped onto his chest, feeling her face through his robes. "G-Get off!"

He mumbled, but he didn't push her away. He just looked away with a blush

Halli herself was blushing, her hands grasping his robes to stabilise herself... Before she giggled lightly "You're a Tsune." She giggled lightly "Kawaii!"

"I-I'm a what?" Draco asked, flinching that it was a rude word.

"A tsundare." She giggled "'It's not like I like you or anything, baka'. Don't worry, it's not bad." She assured, kissing his cheek... And yep, he was blushing Gryffindor red

"I-I-I-I...I gotta go!" Draco mumbled and left.

"No you don't!" Halli teased, grabbing his arm "I still have to thank you, same with thanking you for protecting Hermione from those bullies!"

"It's nothing. You don't have to thank me." Draco answered

"It's only fair." Halli smiled

"I...Y-...Fine. Just thank me and get it over with." Draco answered, still blushing in embarrassment

CHUU!

Draco's eyes widened, Halli closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his

Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head, feeling his first kiss being taken by Halli Potter. He honestly didn't know WHAT to feel! You could almost see the steam pouring out of his ears.

Halli cupped his cheeks, kissing him for a few more seconds before breaking the contact

Halli smiled at the blushing Slytherin. "Arigatou, Draco-Kun."

She walked away with a giggle, skipping lightly as she waved at him

"I...Huh...Wha...?" Draco blushed, not knowing what to say or think about all this

He could only wave at her weakly

'My first kiss!' Halli thought in excitement as she skipped away

So, Draco was left standing there, while Halli was skipping to her next lesson

*Time Skip*

It was a long day of classes, Halli returning to the music room

She sighed in relief, transforming into her idol clothes and began to get ready for another day of recording. 'I wonder if there will be anyone wanting to join?'

She thought, hoping she could teach people

'I HOPE some people would join.' She thought as she entered the room.

She prepared her gear, preparing to mix the songs together when a few students walked in

"Huh? Oh wow. Hi everyone." Halli turned around and smiled, seeing the students

She saw Lavender and Pavarti, as well as Pavarti's sister and some other girls

"Hey, Halli." The girls waved.

"Hello, Halli. I'm Padma." Pavarti's sister introduced herself

"Nice to meet you." Halli bowed

"You're dressed nice." Pavarti smiled

"Thank you." Halli giggled before looking at the other girls, a Hufflepuff and two Slytherin girls "Who are you?"

The Hufflepuff girl had dirty blonde hair, C-Cup breasts under her black robes and black shoes, wearing the Hufflepuff badge on her robe

The first Slytherin girl had brown hair tied in a ponytail, C-Cup breasts under her black robes and shoes, wearing the Slytherin badge on her robe

The second Slytherin girl had short black hair that just went down to her neck, B-Cup breasts under her black robes and shoes, having the same Slytherin badge.

"Hi, I'm Susan, Susan Bones." The Hufflepuff girl introduced herself

"I'm Daphne Greengrass." The brown haired Slytherin girl followed

"Tracey Davis." The black haired Slytherin girl finished

"Welcome, welcome. I'm glad that so many new people have come." Halli smiled, shaking their hands

She was really excited, beyond excited

"I invited my sister and...She invited them." Pavarti admitted

"They're good people." Padma admitted

"I can tell. So, are you hoping to sing or play an instrument?" Halli asked "Casual? Or like an idol?"

"Well...I..." Susan spoke nervously

"I've never played an instrument before." Tracey admitted

"I'm nervous about singing." Daphne added

"I can help." Halli nodded

"Your dress is pretty." Pavarti spoke, admiring Halli's costume.

"Thank you." Halli responded

"Thanks, Halli." The others answered

Coming through the door, was Hermione coming back from the library. "Sorry, I'm late. Homework."

"It's fine." Halli smiled, looking at the girls "So... Casual or professional?"

"...Casual?" Tracey asked

"Casual." Susan added

"... I'd like to try for professional." Daphne said in embarrassment "But I'll start with casual."

"That's absolutely fine." Halli answered. "Padma, Pavarti, Lavender?"

"Um...That...that's kinda a big question." Lavender blushed in embarrassment and was flustered

"Huh?" Halli blinked

"Um...C-Casual or Professional. I...I think Casual?" Lavender answered

"Same." The twins nodded

"At least until we know if we want to make it big." Pavarti nodded

"Poop." Halli pouted "I thought I was gonna be able to make an idol group for a moment." She joked

"You were?" The girls asked in shock

"I was kidding." Halli giggled "But we would have been a good sized one." She added "So who wants to play what instrument? Singers take a step back."

None of the girls took a step back...Except for Hermione and Daphne

"Okay. That's our singers." Halli spoke "Now, who wants to play guitar?"

"Me." Lavender and Tracy said

"I'd like to try bass." Pavarti smiled

"Okay. Padma, What do you want to try?" Halli nodded and asked Pavarti's sister

"Keyboard." She asked

"Okay, that's all our newest members." Halli smiled, proud that her music club has grown.

She clapped her hands, ready to get to work. She could mix her song later 'I get to be a Sempai! A sensei!' she thought in excitement "Well girls, let's get to work."

*With Dumbledore*

Albus was writing at his desk, he tried to get through this morning's paperwork while also grumbling to himself. He didn't like how Halli was staying with the girls and not following his plans.

How Ron Weasley had basically destroyed them with his dirt stunt. How Ms Potter got a MUSIC CLUB started!

He set up the choir to limit the students creativeness, being forced to practice a set number of songs sung a certain way and the group only allowing so many members and only performing three times a year at most.

"Damn it to HELL!" He slammed his fist into the desk, frightening Fawkes on his perch.

"... I need to hurry up my plans." He growled lightly, writing a letter to Mrs Weasley

*At the burrow*

The Burrow, a lofty house that twirled like a spire, branching rooms overlooking a large open field.

Inside the home was one Molly Weasley. The matriarch of the family.

The rather large woman who dropped Ron off at school

"Ginny! Come down for dinner!" She yelled up stairs but no one answered "... Darn that girl and her foreign music."

She sighed and walked upstairs, almost huffing from the sheer number of them.

Muffled music began to seep into her ears, it was light and poppy, speaking Japanese.

"Ginny!" Molly called out, knocking on her daughter's door.

Inside the room a teenage red head girl was dancing around in just her bra and panties, dancing to Halli's music. The girl had small B-Cup breasts with freckles covering her skin, the green eyed girl dancing to the music. Posters of Halli littered Ginny's room, as well as books of Harry Potter

"GINNY!" Molly screeched as she saw her daughter acting like this.

"GAH! Mum!" Ginny yelled in shock, quickly turning down her music. "I-I didn't hear you."

"Obviously! Dinner's ready, put some clothes on and...And turn that ruddy music off." Molly answered

"Yes mum." She grumbled, turning her music off with a huff before she began to get dressed

"Your father should be home soon." Molly answered, walking down the stairs.

"... Baka mama." Ginny mumbled in a bad Japanese accent

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Rain-XIX: There is more.

UnscrewedUp: No problem.

Brot'Quel: We actually have something lined up.

Ezra Soulthief: Thank you very much.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about a week later since Halli's club was open and things were, for the most part, going well. The girls were learning their instruments, while Daphne and Hermione were doing their best singing.

Hermione had a clear advantage due to her years as a choir girl, but Daphne was a good student.

Halli was giving them breathing lessons while also showing them how to sing clearly. The best ways to stand, how to project your voice, some throat exercises and some mouth movements to help enunciate properly

Lavender, Tracey and Pavarti had learns how to properly hold their guitars as well as how to tune them and a few cords. Tracey seemed to be more natural with the instrument while Pavarti was having slight trouble with the grip as she was left handed unlike the others but they were all getting there

Padma was taught what note each key made as well as how to use the electric keyboard to adjust the sounds in different ways

And finally they had a few new members. One being Susan's friend, Hannah Abbot, who was learning drums and was taking to it fairly well

"Sounding good, Hannah." Halli smiled

"Thanks Halli." She smiled

Halli nodded, looking around the room with a smile

Each of the girls were playing with their own instruments, Hannah was in one of the sound-proof sections of the room, making sure she didn't take too much noise.

There was, of course, some drama happened since the club started

There were a few people, who mainly were boys, who just came just to spy on the girls or to mess around.

To joke around, cause trouble. Use it as an excuse to goof around, stare at girls and be real pests...

Halli was not happy about that

So, there was a choice for them: Leave the music club or have Professor McGonagall come in and give them detention

After kicking their asses a bit

It was bad for those on the receiving end. But it taught them a lesson

The club of course had more members than this, but there was an unofficial roster for which year got the room when

Monday was for the 1st years

Tuesday was 2nd years

Going on in that flow.

Halli spent random days, however, in there since she was a professional

She needed to keep up her talent, she didn't want to let anyone down

And she was doing a lot of songs, need to keep her career going

Halli smiled proudly, watching everyone practise and show their improvement. Was this what her friends, coaches and mentors felt for her when she was starting? ... She rather liked the feeling

'Is this how Shoichi-Sensei, feels every day?' Halli smiled gently

"Hey girls." Halli called, clapping her hands and getting everyone's attention... She was clearly excited

"You're excited today. What's up?" Lavender asked

"I wanted to say you are all doing great!" Halli praised proudly, smiling "And... Halli has an idea." She giggled cutely

"What's your idea?" Daphne asked

Hermione was nervous, Halli was talking in the third person again

"We can have a performance at Halloween or before we break for Christmas!" Halli cheered, punching a hand into the sky as she closed her eyes and smiled

"A-A performance?" The girls asked, blinking in shock

Yeah most froze in shock

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited." Halli asked. "Oh...Is that too much for you at the minute?"

Her mood quickly switched to worried and shy, blushing

"Sorry, I...I err..." Halli apologised

"... It's okay." Tracey smiled

"Really? You're not mad?" Halli asked

"More...Surprised, than anything." Daphne answered

"We can try." Pavarti nodded confidently

"Yeah? You're up for that?" Halli asked

"I am." Pavarti nodded

"Um...How many people will be there?" Padma asked

"The school?" Halli blinked

"So...N-Not like a small starting audience?" Hannah asked

"..." Halli blinked in confusion, as she had never dealt with this sort of stuff before. She never planned the events, she just sang

"Halli...We're not confident like you. We...We can't just dive into a large audience like the ENTIRE school." Hermione explained

"And this needs set up to, some form of build up. Like a smaller facility with about... Just our year? Maybe half the year with sold tickets?"

"I...I guess. That sounds...Sounds alright." Halli answered, thinking that idea over. "... I've never dealt with that stuff before."

"Never?" The girls asked

"N-No...I'm...I was just told what to do and where to go. Shoichi-Sensei always handled these sorts of things." Halli admitted

"As well as my past managers. I sometimes say if I want to do a certain event and they ask me my opinion on dates and such, but they deal with the booking and planning and set up I just do the singing and dancing."

"And you didn't mind that?" Daphne asked

"No." Halli shook her head. "It's what I know."

"... How long have you been an idol again?" Hermione asked

"... Since... I was about 8." Halli nodded after a few seconds of thought, remembering

"Eight?" They blinked in shock

"You've been doing this since you were only eight?" Daphne asked

"Yep!" Halli smiled "It's why I'm so popular! ... And also why I'm not an actor or 'proper' musician yet." As she said that last bit she pouted

The girls saw her enthusiasm and followed pout. "What's to say 'proper'? I mean...if you can sing-" Tracey asked

"I'm an IDOL." She stressed "I AM a singer but... It's a 'status' thing is the best way I can describe it to you. Like... The difference between a security guard and a police officer? No, no, that's not it." She was now frowning, having trouble with how to explain it "Idols are seen more as a... A gimmick. Yeah people love us and our music but we aren't 'official' singers until we have... proven ourselves? I think. It is tricky."

"So it's like...being a 'singer-in-training'?" Lavender asked "You're a garage-band singer before being picked up by a record label."

"I guess that is a good explanation." Halli nodded

"Right...Okay. So...The tickets and half our year." Hermione spoke

"I'll organise everything." She assured

"YOU'LL organise everything, Hermione?" Halli asked with a surprised blink. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm quite good at this sort of stuff." Hermione nodded "And if I need help I can ask Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hermione." Halli answered

"So...When is it?" Daphne asked

"... I think before Christmas break?" Lavender suggested "Gives us a good amount of time to practice."

"Good to know. It'd give people something to talk about over the holidays." Tracey joked lightly

"Should we practise some of your songs, Halli?" Hannah asked the 'teacher'

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good. I'll make some copies." Halli answered "And get the music sheets for your instruments."

"She IS the professional, it makes sense." Daphne agreed

*Elsewhere*

Draco Malfoy sighed as he signed the paper in the news board, getting a placement for flying lessons

He wanted to learn how to fly a broom, properly. No 'state-of-the-art' child brooms for him.

Yes, he knew his father bought basically 'self-flying' brooms to inflate his ego... His mother did not let that happen

She wanted her child to let Draco learn the right way: trial and error. She may have been a little hard on him, but she loved him.

'... Can I be called a he though?' he thought bitterly... When he smiled fondly, remembering Halli and her kiss

'She...She was my first kiss.' He thought happily, though with a bit of embarrassment

'Dang it, why is this so weird?' Draco asked and sighed

'She is so cute and the kiss tasted so good but...' he was interrupted by a black haired girl, hugging him from behind

"Hiya Dracy-kins!" Pansy Parkinson, his marriage contract forced fiancée, cheered with a smile as she hugged him tightly

"Hello, Pansy." Draco scowled, keeping it hidden from her.

Pansy had short black hair, black eyes and looked kind of like a pug.

It was clear she would grow into her looks. She wouldn't be a 10 out of 10, nowhere near a knock out but still fairly attractive. However Draco found her annoying

"What's the matter, Dracy?" She asked cutely, using her pet name for him

"Get off." He frowned, pushing her arms off him "I have a headache."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do?" She frowned, pouting a little.

"No." He frowned, knowing what she'd do

"Fine." Pansy pouted. "What're you doing now?"

"I need to get my homework done." He sighed

"Want me to help?" Pansy asked

"Alone." Draco answered, going to his room.

"Awww! But Dracy-kins!" She cheered eagerly

"Alone. Pansy." Draco answered, going to his room and closed the door behind him

Pansy groaned, punching his door angrily

'Damn it!' Pansy frowned.

"Hey, did you hear about Malfoy defending Potter?" A random student said to another, going down the stairs

"Yeah, I did. What the fuck's up with that?" A second student answered

"Beats me. Maybe he wants to get her in bed?"

"Oh jeez. If that's the case, it's probably a step down." The second laughed

"Please, you'd do her if you could." The first laughed

"Only if she has better tits." The student answered

"Have you seen her?" The first frowned "She's flat as a board. But she is rather cute and kinda sexy in a weird way."

"Yeah...Good point." The second answered. "...Cuter than some of the girls here."

"And she can sing, I am sure she gives great head." The first joked

"Yeah, that old saying." The second laughed, imagining Halli sucking his dick

Pansy was overhearing and was getting pissed

She grumbled and clenched her fist. She wanted to slug those two idiots in their faces and beat up Halli for being around.

Heck the idea that HER 'Dracy' wanted to be that ditz made her pissed

'I won't let him. Dracy WON'T be ANYTHING like her!' She thought, biting her thumb nail. 'He is MINE!'

*Elsewhere in the castle*

Ron was currently sitting on his arse, holding a letter he got from home.

He was in trouble

It was a red letter. A 'Howler'.

For those of you that don't know, a 'Howler' is an enchanted letter that houses all the vocal outrage in writing form and is repeated out at the intended.

He got screamed at for ten minutes straight

It was brutal.

He rubbed his eyes and frowned. He was in deep shit.

And now someone had to 'fix his shit', whatever that meant

'Wizard god...What the fuck am I supposed to do?' He thought bitterly.

'This is that stupid girl's fault.' he thought, hating Halli

"Hey, Ron...Err...You doing okay?" A Gryffindor asked, after coming back from hiding from the howler.

"Fine." He grumbled

"Oh...Okay." The student answered. "S-See you later. 'Kay?"

Ron nodded, huffing

'What the hell am I gonna do?' He thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

Reviews:

UnscrewedUp: Err...Wait and see.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, over the last couple of days, some students were signing up for flying lessons, which Halli was interested in

She thought it could lead to some interesting music videos... And it could just be fun

She noticed that Hermione was with her, being the studious type, of course, she'd learn as much as she could.

But Halli also noted Draco, who was looking away from her...Which was kind of difficult since they were facing exactly opposite to each other.

She frowned lightly, sadly. The blonde had been ignoring her ever since their kiss... Did he hate her for it or something? Did she break some taboo?

"Good morning, class." An elderly witch spoke, walking through the two lines of students

"Good morning, Madam Hooch." The class responded, knowing the name of their teacher from the signup sheets.

She seemed calm and strong, her eyes like an eagles

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Put out your right arm and clearly say 'up!'." Madam Hooch informed them

"Up." They said calmly, some calmer than others

Halli's broom immediately lifted and was clasped into her hand. "Wow!" She smiled

"Up." The students continued, trying to repeat the process.

Draco repeated the word and had his broom lift into his hand.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch instructed

"Up!" Ron called out...and the broom smacked him right in the face. "FUCK!"

"Language Mr Weasley!" She snapped

Halli noticed Neville Longbottom next to her was struggling, putting her hand over his "Relax." She smiled

"O-Okay." Neville nodded, trying his best to stay calm.

"Up." He mumbled, shaking as the broom shot into his hand "Ah!"

"There you go." Halli smiled, patting his shoulder

"Good job Neville-Nii."

"'Neville-Nii'?" Neville asked in confusion

"Nii, short for Nii-San. It means brother in Japanese." Halli smiled "You're nice and you were born like the day before me, weren't you?" She asked, using what she knew of Neville from chats around the common room and meal times to back herself up

"I...Th-thank you." Neville answered, shocked this girl saw him as a brother "I...our parents where apparently friends, according to my grandmother."

"Really?!" She gasped happily with a smile "That's it! You're my Neville-Nii from now on!" She giggled

Meanwhile Draco was frowning at the two slightly, feeling jealous

'Hmm...Dang it...WHY am I feeling jealous?' Draco thought as he frowned, still looking away. 'Because of LONGBOTTOM of all people.'

"Good. Now mount your brooms." The teacher nodded

Everyone straddled their brooms, Madam Hooch correcting people here and there. Halli noticed a few looks between Daphne and Hermione, checking how the other was doing when the other wasn't looking. They had been bonding over their singing lessons and helped each other with studying and homework a bit, Halli noticing something growing a bit. It was currently mid October and she KNEW what was growing between. The girls... Heck she had the perfect song for them.

"When I blow my whistle I want you all to kick off the ground with a gentle push." Madam Hooch explained "You will then hover for a moment, lean forward gently and touch back down. On my mark. Three... Two... Wo..."

She was interrupted, however, because of the nerves of a certain overweight Gryffindor causing his old broom to malfunction and he started to float up slowly "A... Ah!"

"Mr Longbottom!" She warned as he flouted up while she reached for his leg and missed "Get back down here this instant!"

"H... Help!" Neville squeaked in fear, rising higher and higher

"Mr Longbot... Mr Longbottom!" Madam Hooch yelled as she realised what was going on... But it was too late

"H-Help!" Neville squeaked as his broom was flying all over the place, striking at the sides of the castle, flinging him and twisting around and dropped him off at a protruding torch holder, stopping him from going 'splat' on the floor, before his caught robes tore and gravity did the rest.

On the floor, Neville was wincing and crying in pain.

"Move, move!" Madam Hooch ordered, going through the class, slowly helping up Neville. "Oh, oh, oh...It's a broken wrist. Hold on, Mr Longbottom."

"Hnn!" Neville wept, being helped to the nurse's office.

"Stay where you are. Anyone off the ground will be in detention faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." Madam Hooch spoke

Neville limped away, supported by Madam Hooch, and the class began to talk in worry

'Poor Neville', 'That must've really hurt', 'I hope he'll be okay' were just a few of the concerned voices...Some of the more bullying students just laughed

Pansy laughed, holding a small crystal ball

"Hey, you think if he squeezed this remembrall, he'd remember to land on his fat arse?" Pansy asked Draco, showing the ball to her future husband

Draco just have her a frown

"Hey! Give that back!" Halli said with a frown

"Sorry? Are you talking to me?" Pansy asked, almost snapping at her.

"Yes, that's Neville-Nii's. Give it back to him." She nodded

"Yeah? You want it?" Pansy asked, floating up with her broom. "Try and get it!"

"Pansy!" Draco snapped lightly

Halli frowned, getting on her broom

"Halli, you heard what Madam Hooch said. You're not supposed to-" Hermione tried to stop her but Halli flew upwards, chasing after Pansy.

'Oh no. What an idiot.' Draco and Hermione thought

"Get back here Parkinson!" Halli snapped

"Try and catch me, Potter." Pansy responded. "Better yet: CATCH!" Parkinson threw the remembrall away

Halli frowned and leaned close against the broom, shooting off as fast as she could

She rocketed past Pansy, who had landed down to the ground, Halli was going after Neville's item before catching it outside of Professor McGonagall's window

She span lightly, coming to a stop inches from the window with a smile

Professor McGonagall blinked in shock, seeing Halli swing outside her window.

"Yeah!" Halli cheered lightly before flying back down

She was given applause from her spectacle. Not from her singing but from this kind gesture.

It made her smile wide, as happy as any of her concerts

So, Halli was being praised for helping out, but it was cut short when Professor McGonagall came down, calling out to her.

"Halli Potter!" she called, the group's blood turning cold while Pansy grinned

"Y-Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Halli gulped as she turned around to see the teacher.

"Come with me." She asked, with a stern look in her eyes.

"Yes, Professor." Halli nodded and followed the teacher, putting the broom and gave the remembrall to Hermione. "Give that to Neville-Nii, please."

Hermione nodded, looking at her in worry

"Come along." Professor McGonagall ordered, leading the way, Halli following her.

Pansy just smiled, laughing to herself, seeing Halli being led away like a dog on a leash.

'She will be kicked out!' she thought happily

Halli had her head in shame, she knew that she wasn't supposed to leave the ground. She broke the rules.

Professor McGonagall lead the way, but not to her office...but to a classroom. "Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"W... Wood? W... Wood?" the guy squeaked in fear

"Y-Y-Yes, of course." The stuttering professor answered.

Coming from the classroom was a tall and built student with short brown hair and a kind face.

"Ms Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood...I have found you a Seeker." Professor McGonagall smiled seeing the student

*time skip*

Halli was back at the music room, she was in shock of what she was asked.

"Halli! Halli, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she came to her.

"I..." She mumbled, falling into a comfy chair they had set up

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Hermione sat next to her, holding her friend's hand

"... I'm the Seeker." She whispered

"I...Beg pardon?" Hermione blinked

"I'm the Seeker. I...I'm going to play for Gryffindor." Halli whispered

"Really?!" She gasped

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I...I can't believe it." Halli answered. "Professor McGonagall said that I'm the youngest Seeker in a century."

"That's incredible." Lavender smiled

"Gah! Lavender!" The two jumped in shock, hearing Lavender not sneak up on them, but just catch them off guard

"What? It's rehearsal day." Lavender blinked

"Ah! You're right! It's rehearsal day!" Halli gasped

She slapped her hands over her mouth, gasping

"Don't worry: Padma, Hannah and Susan are running late." Lavender assured "Pavarti went to pick up her sister."

"... Where's Daphne?" Hermione blinked, soon blushing as Halli and Lavender looked at her "A... And Tracy! Where are they?" She laughed nervously

"We went to the loo." Daphne said, walking in calmly behind the brunette making her scream in fear and jump

Hermione seemed to jump into Halli's arms, nervous at jumping like that.

Halli chuckled, supporting her

"A-ha-ha-hee..." Hermione laughed awkwardly as she wanted to get down from Halli's arms.

"Ha." Tracey snickered as Halli let her friend down

"Shut up." Hermione pouted

"You okay?" Daphne asked kindly

"Yeah. I'm good." Hermione nodded

"So...Rehearsal day. What songs should we do?" Halli asked

"I'm pretty sure you potentially being expelled is more important." Tracey said, not knowing the news as the Hufflepuff's and Patil sisters arrived

"But, I'm not expelled. I was requested to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Halli answered

"WHAT?!" the other girls yelled, all but Lavender and Hermione

"Um...Yeah." Halli removed her hands from her ears, protecting them from the incoming shouts. "Since what happened at Madam Hooch's lesson, Professor McGonagall requested me for the Quidditch team."

The girls blinked in shock and confusing but also amazement

"... You have all the luck." Hannah blinked

"Not really." Halli admitted, trying to be humble.

She looked down shyly, blushing

"So... What were we working on last week?" Pavarti laughed, changing subjects

"Choosing songs." Padma nodded

"Well...Alright. What do you have in mind?" Tracey asked as Halli got out a list of songs out.

"We'll just be listening to a few of my songs and some I have been in." Halli nodded, having made a play list "I already have a few picked out but still."

"Okay...I hope you've got some in English. My Japanese is atrocious." Lavender asked

"You are playing guitar." Halli joked "Besides, translation spells." She reminded

"I was joking." Lavender smiled

"Well then, let's get practising." Halli answered while starting her laptop to start the playlist

*Time skip*

It was the next day, Halli was asked to go with Oliver Wood to learn the basics of Quidditch and how to play

She was helping him carry a heavy case, Oliver holding a wooden bat

"Quidditch, is simple enough to understand. There're seven players. Three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker." Oliver began to explain

"Alright." Halli nodded

"The chasers, have to grab this ball, the 'Quaffle'. They have to get it through one of those three hoops." Oliver spoke, pointing to three lofty poles with hoops while also getting out a large red dimpled ball. "The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded

Wood nodded with reassurance.

"What're those?" Halli asked, pointing to a pair of bound greyish-brown cannon-ball like balls which were bound and clasped within the box

"Ah. One second." Wood answered, unclasping one of the balls which immediately rocketed up out of the box and began to fly around. "Take this." He handed the bat over he was carrying to Halli.

WHOOSH!

THWACK!

ZOOM!

"Not bad, Potter. You'd make a decent beater." Oliver smiled as Halli had defended herself against the oncoming ball and scored it through a hoop. "Uh-oh." Wood's smile retracted to a frown, before he caught the rocketing ball and clasped it back into the box.

"Wh-What was that?" Halli asked, shaking in worry, still clasping at the bat.

"Bludger. Nasty little buggers." Wood explained, grunting as he got the ball safely secured. "But you..." He groaned as he got to a more respectable position. "Are a Seeker. The only ball I want YOU to worry about is this. The 'Golden Snitch'."

Wood had opened a...for lack of a better word 'advent calendar door' and plucked out a small ornate golden ball.

"This is beautiful." Halli smiled as she took the ball in her hand.

"Ah, you like it now...Just wait. Fuckin' fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver answered as the ball unravelled two thin golden hummingbird wings. "You catch this, Halli; you end the game. You catch this, we win." As it left Halli's hand, Oliver tried to catch it with his own sight, but it was just too fast. Halli didn't let it leave her sight, she had her eyes on its golden beauty.

She giggled, grabbing it with both hands happily

"Ruddy hell. You DO have good eyes." Oliver smiled. "Now, ready to get in a few bits of practice?"

"Okay." Halli smiled, handing the Snitch back.

*Elsewhere*

Draco frowned as he entered the Slytherin common room, sweating. The reason? He was at the try outs for the Slytherin Quidditch team however they did not let him join for one simple reason... They 'subtly' implied he would only get on the team if his father bought the team the newest, fastest Brooms. He said no. They did not let him join even though he was the best player on the field

It was like all they cared about was having Draco as 'access funds'.

He fucking hated that

He didn't want his entire school life to be bought and thrown away. Those people wouldn't be his real friends, just users.

'Damn it, damn it, why? I don't WANT this!' He thought, punching the cushions on the settee.

"Dracy-kins?" Pansy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Huh? Pansy? What?" Draco asked, not looking at her and felt flustered.

"You feeling okay?" She frowned and hugged him

"No...No, I'm not." He answered, feeling uncomfortable with her hugging him.

He wanted to push her away while she clearly wanted to kiss him

He didn't want to make out right now. In fact...it was getting annoying. If it wasn't people trying to leech off him for money or reputation, it was his life that was fixed and set out for him. Nothing he did was set out for him.

Heck he hated this girl!

"Dracy-kins..." Pansy pouted cutely, snuggling close to him

She was puckering her lips, trying to kiss him

'Oh god...Doesn't she get it?' Draco flinched

He pushed her back and walked away

"Dracy-Kins?" Pansy frowned and clenched her fists.

She shook in anger, snarling

'What am I supposed to do, to get you to like me?' She thought

Draco sighed as he left the common room, pissed as well as upset and tired

He headed to his room, where he slumped into his bed and mumbled in his pillow.

*time skip*

The halls where silent, looking at Halli as she walked through them in a Saturday dressed in a weird outfit

It was a light blue dress, with the skirt going to her upper legs, the upper part was short sleeved with a hoop around her neck to keep it in place.

Plus she was carrying a large black bag

'Alright, I hope this'll be alright.' Halli smiled

She walked out of the castle, humming

She headed to a plot of land, where she set her large black bag down and sighed with a smile on her face.

"Let's do this." She stretched, opening the bag and pulling out a speaker and a camera

She used her magic to help set up the camera and speaker, just in front of the plot of land so that she could have some room.

She made sure to keep the speakers behind the camera carefully, nodding

"Okay, that's there...Camera is there...Hmm..." Halli whispered as she had set up the camera and speaker up, using her hands as a spirit-level, to make sure the camera and speaker weren't leaning.

She then backed up, making sure the camera was high enough and nodding

"Hmm...Uh-huh. Seems good." She whispered to herself

"Halli? What are you doing?" Hagrid asked as he walked towards the girl, asking what the crowd had been thinking

"Oh, hi Hagrid. I'm just setting up the place for my music video." Halli answered

"'Music video'? What's that?" Hagrid asked

"It's a short video which I sing in. I was just setting up my mini-stage." Halli explained "Just need a few scenes for it near around here."

"Well...Alrigh'. Jus' be careful. You're close to the Forbidden Forest. I'll stay here to make sure you're alright; okay?" Hagrid offered

"Okay... Hi." Halli nodded before waving at the other students

"Hey, what's going on?" One of the students asked

"... Music video." She blinked

"Oh wow!" The others gasped

Halli shrugged, getting to work

The group of students waited around while Halli worked...Until Halli finished up setting up

"There we go." She nodded

She was ready for her music video and able to perform.

She nodded, getting a good distance from the camera and waved her wand, the speakers beginning to play music and her voice singing

The group listened in ready for Halli's song.

Halli began to speak the words in time, walking from left to right in time to the lyrics before spinning on the spot and began to dance lightly. Her legs stayed still, although she bent her right knee slightly, and where waving her arms in front of her in a waving fashion with her hands curled into gun shapes.

The group were looking in awe, they were hypnotised by her moves and voice.

Well, her voice mainly from the recording

"Gah!" Halli gasped and tripped, grumbling and pulling herself up "Okay, take two." She mumbled, using her wand to start the music again

"Huh?" The group looked and wondered before listening on Halli again

They were confused at why she was doing this again

So, Halli began the song again, singing her notes while also doing her choreography

Well she wasn't really singing, she was more miming/mouthing the words as the song and lyrics came from the speakers. It took about twenty minutes and Halli nodded, starting again

The song was pretty good, the group kind of understood why she was doing this: she needed to relearn the song and learn the steps. It was a rehearsal for the song.

... Well, the Wizards did

Soon the dancing ended and Halli waited, waiting for the right moment. She soon began to dance again, as if she never stopped, while continuing to mouth/mime the lyrics

As the song continued we pan out to the castle, where Dumbledore was staring down at them.

He was frowning in annoyance and confusion

She was using HIS school for this 'farce' of a career and idiotic music.

It was rather annoying. It did not fit his vision!

She was SUPPOSED to be a boy. She was SUPPOSED to follow HIS ideals!

He was supposed to be his puppet!

"Damn her. I've got to fix this. I've got to put this on track." He growled

"I need to find a way for this to work."

"I HAVE to." He whispered, frightening Fawkes.

Dumbledore headed to his desk, going to look at some letters he was writing.

He needed to finalize this 'idea'

*Time skip*

It was some time later, Halli had finished up recording her song and music video...which took a few tries, but to Dumbledore it was like nails on a chalkboard on repeat.

The school was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner, everyone in casual clothes because weekend

And strange for them, Dumbledore wasn't there. He was currently in his office.

Or so everyone thought.

The doors suddenly opened loudly as Dumbledore walked in, a red haired girl walking next to him nervously

Walking through the hall, the houses looked on at the Headmaster and the student.

Ron, Percy, Fred and George were shocked to see who was trailing behind him. Their little sister: Ginny!

"Hogwarts, may I introduce a late addition to our school!" Dumbledore called to the student body

Ginny poked her head around from Dumbledore's robe and waved awkwardly to them.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Sakura Lisel: Wait and see what we've got planned.

brighteyes343: Thanks very much

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Red the Pokemon Master: 1- yes, basically

6&7- Pansy is a bitch

incy789: Fuck no

Sakura Lisel: He doesn't care about trying and making Harri a boy right now. He thinks that Ginny can become her friend, her best friend, and manipulate her back under his thumb

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The students of Hogwarts blinked in shock as they saw their Professor Dumbledore introduce this new girl so early in the year. The girl had shoulder length red hair, some freckles on her cheeks and was wearing the black robes of Hogwarts. She had hidden B-Cup breasts from the robe and had her casual clothes underneath.

The Gryffindor table was a bit more silent than the other tables, mostly because of the Weasley boys staring in shock, seeing their little sister, who shouldn't be here until next year.

She was too young!

"Ms Weasley has shown knowledge and magical ability that surpassed her years, so after a test I have agreed to allow her to join Hogwarts a year early. A secret that myself and the Weasley parents have been working on in private for a few years, waiting until the young lady was mature enough to join and until the age gap was not too big."

'Bullshit.' Both Fred and George thought in unison.

"And, she will be placed in her house now." Dumbledore added "Into Gryffindor!"

The school was in an uproar, Ginny didn't take the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore bypassed one of the most important traditions of Hogwarts!

While it was confusing, the Gryffindor table began to give a verbal 'What? No way! She's got to be sorted!' outcry.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled, the hall growing quiet "Because of her special circumstances Ms Weasley had her sorting in private!"

The Gryffindors remained quiet, what Dumbledore said was law...And if he said 'Ginny had her sorting already', then that's what it was.

Some people of the house and people from other houses where upset, however

It would've been nice and/or different to have a Weasley in their house. Maybe she was a nice girl? Maybe she was smart? But the choice was made.

She walked over with a smile but looked nervous

The Weasley brothers grumbled, more Ron than anyone.

Percy was a bit indifferent with his sister, thinking that she was a good girl with intelligence, but she had poor taste in music.

Fred and George loved their little sister, showing the pranks they came up with, but the magic of seeing her actually sorted in front of the whole school made it...lack-lustre.

"Hi!" Ginny smiled as she sat with the other first years

The rest of the Gryffindors were polite enough, glad to see another member in their house, greeting her with handshakes.

Ginny was kind enough with the other kids...but there was. One. Small. Problem.

"I-Is...Is that?" Ginny muttered in starstruck-awe, seeing just down the table: Halli Potter!

Well, she did not know the 'Potter' part

"Yeah, that's Halli. She's in Gryffindor too." A girl Gryffindor student answered

"Hi." Halli waved with a giggle

"Mahou Shoujo Halli? This is awesome!" Ginny squealed "I'm a big fan!"

"Ma-hoe show-Jo, what?" Some of the students asked, wondering what those words meant.

"It means Magical Girl." Halli explained

"Yes!" Ginny squeaked "H-Hi...I'm...I'm Ginny." She spoke nervously, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny." Halli smiled back, shaking the girl's hand in a friendly fashion "I love meeting fans!"

Ginny's squeak seemed to transcend the laws of ear-shot, she didn't want to let go of Halli's hand.

Several dogs turned deaf

"... My name's Halli Potter, hope we can be friends." Halli smiled nervously, formally introducing herself and Ginny's eyes widened

"N-Nice to meet you!" Ginny squeaked happily. "Ginny Weasley."

The man she was supposed to make fall for her and her favourite singer was the same person?! Awesome!

"Gin, want to let go of her hand?" Fred asked his sister

"Yeah, you're gonna tear it off." George added

"Sorry." She blushed, pulling back

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Halli reassured them.

Over by the Teacher's table, Dumbledore was feeling quite pleased at how quickly Ginny was making friends with Halli. Maybe this whole thing could be brought back on track.

Maybe he can finally make this all the way he wanted

"I'm a bit surprised at this, Professor Dumbledore." Minerva spoke, raising concerns

"Why?" He asked

"Because Ms Weasley will have to take extra classes just to catch up with her fellow classmates, not only that she may be ridiculed by other students." Minerva answered

"She will be fine." He assured

Minerva sighed and nodded cautiously. She couldn't go against Dumbledore

Snape frowned lightly but said nothing

'Albus...What're you planning?' He thought to himself, while having a small mouthful of dinner.

Draco sighed, eating his food in annoyance

Why was he getting annoyed? It's not like he didn't feel anything for Halli.

He looked away, grumbling

'The hell is wrong with me?' He frowned as he ate.

'It's not like I like her or anythi...' he thought then froze

'It's not like I like you or anything, baka.' Halli's voice echoed in his ears as she described a 'Tsundere' to him... He basically quoted her word for word...

'No way... I... Find her attractive?' he thought, finding it stupid to just outright deny it

He rubbed his forehead and then went down his face in shock. 'It...It can't be.'

He held his head for a second, groaning

"Draco. You alright?" Crabbe asked, his face stuffed with a doughnut.

"I'm fine." He frowned

"Alrigh'." Crabbe answered, shovelling food into his mouth.

Draco sighed. He couldn't believe that THIS was what passed for 'Slytherin'.

He was real pissed

Over by the Gryffindor table again, Ron was grumbling. His sister was here. The LAST thing he wanted.

The literally LAST thing he wanted

She'd get in his way, he couldn't get close to Halli now. He knew how much she loved that bitch.

He huffed, biting into a chicken leg

'God damn it!' He thought. 'The fuck am I gonna do now?'

*time skip*

The houses were now in their common rooms, except for Halli and some of the other girls. They were back in the Music Room.

Halli was relaxing, letting her video download, while the other girls where talking to Ginny who had followed them

"So, you're a fan of Halli's?" Lavender asked

"Her biggest!" Ginny nodded

"Really? You've got her CD's and such?" Pavarti asked

"Yep!" Ginny nodded "I've got all her CD's and the DVD's for every show she was in!"

"Wow, so you're like...a 'Super Fan', then." Daphne asked

"Yeah!" Ginny nodded

Halli could overhear all that the girls were talking about while the video was rendering and downloading. 'She's a 'super-fan'. That's nice.'

She thought, half sarcastic. Yes she loved all her fans and some of her super fans where amazing... Others where... Creepy

She remembered a certain 'Super-Fan' that followed her EVERYWHERE for almost a month. A stalker

Sent her his used underwear. Tried to see her naked multiple times

She had to contact the police it was getting so bad.

So... Yeah. Bit nervous

"So...not to be rude, but do you know how to play an instrument? Or do you want to learn how to?" Pavarti asked

"Cause if you're only here to just hang around and do nothing, then you'll be kicked out." Padma added

"Huh? You mean this isn't Halli's room?" Ginny blinked

"It's all of our room. It's not specifically for her." Hermione explained

"I just thought that since Halli is so cool and such a big star this would be her room." Ginny blushed

"No, I sleep in the Gryffindor girls dorm." Halli answered

"This IS practically your room though." Hermione snickered

"Err...Good point." Halli began to respond before admitting that her friend was right.

She shrugged lightly and laughed nervously

"So, how's the song going?" Hermione asked

"Okay." Halli smiled

"You've made a new song?" Ginny asked, perking up and her eyes widened

"I... Yes?" Halli blinked

"Can we hear it?" Ginny asked

"I... Guess?" Halli blinked again

Ginny beamed happily, almost bouncing on the spot to listen to Halli's new song.

She was like a very, very annoying and red rabbit

'I...am going to worry, about this.' Halli gulped gently

Ginny just looked on expectedly, hoping to hear Halli sing live.

Halli looked around awkwardly, unsure what she should do

'Maybe...I could just play an instrument? Give her SOME talent without making her go...over the edge.' Halli thought

She looked around nervously

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked

"Um, nothing." Halli answered

"Maybe you could NOT put Halli on the spot so suddenly?" Hermione asked "It's kinda pressuring her."

She put her hand on Halli's shoulder protectively

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just a big fan, I got overexcited-" Ginny apologised quickly, trying to explain herself.

"Just...take a breath and go get a drink. Okay? Come back when the rush has gone." Hermione answered calmly

Ginny nodded, hiding the glare she threw Hermione

Ginny left, leaving Halli and the girls on their own.

"Thank you." Halli whispered, feeling relief from that tense situation.

"Anything for my friend." Hermione smiled

"Right, you ready to start playing or do you need a minute?" Daphne asked

"Minute please." She nodded

"Okay." The others answered and relaxed

*Elsewhere*

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, feeling proud of himself

He prepared the first step in getting his plan back on track

First, bring Ginny to the school and get Halli's attention.

Second, putting her in Gryffindor

And the steps to come? He'll plan out Halli's future to HIS ideals.

He will do as he wanted

'Soon, Ms Potter...Soon.' He thought ominously.

*Back with Halli, time skip*

Halli sighed, putting some padding on

'Well, it's not my costume...but I guess it's for my protection.' Halli thought, patting herself down to make sure the clothes fit

... As she walked out into a grassy field

"Wow...It's huge." Halli whispered, taking in the surroundings and saw the stands

Let your mind do with that as you will

"Impressive, isn't it?" Oliver Wood spoke, coming up behind her.

"Yes." She nodded

"And it's where we'll play our matches." Oliver answered. "Gryffindor versus the three houses...Though, not all at the same time."

"The princess is looking good." An older, dark skinned female student joked

"Hmm? Oh, hello." Halli turned around and looked at the student

"Angelina Johnson." The older girl introduce with a smile

"Halli Potter. Nice to meet you." Halli introduced herself with a bow

"I'm a Chaser so we shouldn't get in each other's way."

"Seeker. I'll try not to collide with you." Halli joked lightly

"We know what your job is." She chuckled

"Just trying to help." Halli rebutted, feeling a little embarrassed

That was when two others walked over

It was Fred and George...Or...Gred and Forge. Whatever they called themselves.

"Hey." The twins greeted

"Hi...Fred and...George? Right?" Halli asked

And the two looked genuinely shocked

"Um...Did I say something wrong?" Halli asked in concern

"... How'd you know?" George blinked "We've barley interacted and you told us apart."

"You've got subtle differences." Halli answered, pointing between the two.

Barely noticeable things like how Fred had a few more freckles on his nose or how George's eyebrows where slightly poofier. She was showing her keen eye for detail needed to make sure her performances and costumes where done right, the eyes that made her such a good Seeker

...

...

"Bloody hell." Fred and George blinked

"Professor McGonagall chose well, making you our Seeker." Oliver answered

"Agreed." Another girl nodded

"I'm...sorry. Who're you?" Halli asked

"Katie Bell. One of the chasers." The girl answered "Big fan." She blushed with a smile "I listen to your music during the holidays when I work out. Real energising stuff. Even if I couldn't understand it properly." She joked to end her introduction

"Good to meet one of my fans. And, I understand the language barrier." Halli responded with a smile as she knew Katie wasn't an insane fan

"So, are we ready to practice?" Oliver asked

"We need to wait for Alicia." Fred reminded

"Right, sorry." Oliver apologised.

"Not like you to start without all the team, Wood." George commented

"You and her have a fight?" Angelina asked

Oliver sighed, looking down to the floor. "No...No, we didn't."

"... You did." The girls nodded

'Oh boy.' Fred and George thought with a roll of their eyes. "Gonna be a long day."

"Alright everyone, let's get to training." Wood spoke, with his back turned to the group.

'Awkward...' Halli thought

"Alright everyone, let's get to training." Wood spoke, with his back turned to the group.

'Awkward...' Halli thought

"Hey, I'm not too late am I?" A girl called out and went to the Gryffindor Team

A dark skinned girl with a slender but athletic build ran towards the group, panting

"Sorry...I got caught up." The girl spoke, not looking at Oliver

"Hello." Halli introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Alicia." The girl responded

"Nice to meet you...What did I miss?" Alicia asked, looking around

"Wood's personal life." Fred and George answered in unison

"I see." Alicia said, frowning at her boyfriend

'I hope this doesn't affect the training.' Katie thought

'Fifth time this year they've argued.' Fred and George thought

'Hmm...' Halli thought sadly for them

Soon the group where in the air, running a few drills

Fred and George were practising with the Bludgers while the Chasers were practising with the Quaffle...Though Alicia was understandably pissed off at Oliver, trying to throw the Quaffle at his head

Halli could see the clear team work between the three older girls, who seemed almost like sisters. They moved together in perfect harmony, gliding through the air like graceful birds knowing exactly where the others where.

The twins where hitting the Bludgers towards them, both trying to improve their accuracy AND help the girls improve their evasion skills

Oliver was stationed at their goal, doing his best to block any shot thrown his way

'They're all so skilled. It's amazing.' Halli thought, looking at them in awe while also feeling self-conscious

She had never done this before...She was worried about fumbling...She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

In a way she was happy about that. Of course the joy was at least partially clouded by the fact she didn't want to fuck up!

"Hey, Halli. You gonna try your speed?" Alicia asked

"I... I guess." She nodded

"Take it slow first, get a feel for it." Alicia responded

Halli nodded and did what she was told, although she was using an old school broom it was very hard

If it was a 1920's cartoon, it would we spluttering and coughing up smoke for how old and worn it was.

Heck some people SWORE they saw smoke coming from some of the brooms!

'Is...Is this broom on fire?' Halli thought as the broom was seemingly spluttering

She sniffed nervously, looking behind her in fear

And what she saw...Were small wisps of smoke, just out of sight due to the clouds...but Halli could see them.

"Oh no." She whispered in fear

"What's wrong? You alright?" George asked

"The-The broom's smoking!" Halli called out

"Cigars or roll your own?" Fred responded

"Not funny!" Halli shouted "Getmedowngetmedowngetmedown!"

"Okay, okay. Hold on." Alicia and Katie flew up to Halli's sides and helped her down carefully. Halli was shaking in place, being on this rickety old broom was making her uneasy.

'Man, these brooms must be shaking her confidence.' Alicia thought

"She needs a real broom." Wood frowned

"Yeah, but...With what money? A new one of these costs a bob or two." George answered

"Plus first years aren't allowed their own brooms." Fred added

"It seems we're up a creek without a paddle." George answered

The brothers nodded, looking as if they had answered their own question

"We'll have to find a better replacement broom." Oliver sighed as they flew down to Halli, who was feeling better being on terra firma. "Maybe someone's spare if needed."

"Hmm!" Halli whimpered as she shook in Alicia's and Katie's arms.

She was hugging said arms tightly, like her life depended on it

'Is she acrophobic?' Katie thought. 'No...It's just these old-ass brooms.'

"It's okay, Halli. You're on the ground now. It's alright." Alicia answered

She acted like a big sister, rubbing the girls back gently

Halli was whispering in Japanese, but Alicia seemed to get the gist of it. Halli was on about how she was scared while being on something so dangerous.

"Hey Hey, Halli. It'll be okay. You won't go on that again." She soothed

Halli nodded and thanked Alicia, it was like she was a rising idol again. Scared of everything and messing up.

She closed her eyes lightly, enjoying the protective hold Alicia had her in

"Are you gonna be okay now?" Katie asked Halli gently

Halli nodded lightly with a gentle smile

"Atta girl." Katie answered.

"We'll find a better broom to practice on." Alicia answered

"Thank you." She nodded

The Gryffindor team stopped the practice and tried to get Halli's confidence back up. It was going to be difficult, but not impossible.

Plus they needed a break

"Here you go. Some chocolate." Fred spoke, handing some over.

"Arigato." She nodded, eating it quickly

"Where'd you get that?" George whispered to his brother

"Swiped it from Ron's 'secret stash'." Fred responded with the same whisper level

... Then Halli was throwing up as she heard that

"Oh crap!" The twins gasped

"What the hell?" Oliver snapped

"How OLD was that chocolate?!" Katie gasped

"I dunno, he got a box of chocolate frogs like last week." Fred answered in defence

"I'll take her to the nurse." Katie sighed

Fred honestly felt bad, he meant the chocolate as a gift in good faith he didn't know it turned rancid.

"Sorry." He apologised one last time, Halli smiling at him

As the girls went to Madam Pomfrey to get Halli healed up, the boys were there feeling down.

"Jeez...I feel like an ass." Fred sighed

"You didn't know. Alright?" George responded

"I know." Fred answered

*With the Girls*

The girls had arrived at the hospital wing, Halli was waiting for some medicine to help purge the chocolate out of her system

"It's okay." Katie soothed as the nurse got to work making a potion

"Thank you." Halli whimpered, holding a bucket underneath her.

"Here we go." Madam Pomfrey spoke, handing a small glass of blue potion to Halli. "Best drink it all down."

Halli nodded and swallowed it all, flinching "It feels like drinking sake."

"'Sake'? I assume that's some form of drink in Japan?" Madam Ponfrey asked

"It...it's alcohol." Halli answered, feeling a bit woozy, but her stomach began to feel better. "I was dared to drink it on a game show last year. Hated it."

"A 'game show'? What happened to you over there?" Madam Pomfrey asked in dismay, shocked to hear that a young student was drinking alcohol.

"It was a challenge for Charity. We have lots of funny game shows." Halli smiled

The teacher and Quidditch Girls blinked. Halli was doing it for charity? Was this girl just...an angel? Just a person without flaws?

"It was so funny to see Taka-San with his covered in so much food, he looked like a dork!" Halli laughed wildly

"Um...Who?" Katie asked, seeing that the potion had worked its magic

"A singer I don't like." She shrugged

"Ah." Katie nodded slowly.

"Well, it seems that your stomach has settled and you've perked up. You can go now." Madam Pomfrey spoke, letting the girls go

"Thank you." Halli bowed to the nurse

"Just don't overdo it." Madam Pomfrey answered, respectfully nodding back

Halli flinched, remembering how often she had passed out from working too hard in the past

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." Katie answered as the girls left

Leaving the hospital wing, Halli was feeling a small and useless since she couldn't handle the brooms. Understandable since they were relics, but it scared her nonetheless

The elder girls made her feel somewhat safe

"Feeling better? I know the first time is scary and the chocolate didn't help." Angelina Johnson asked, being concerned for her

"I'm fine, better." She nodded gently

"That's good." Alicia sighed in relief

"Want to hang out? It's sort of our thing after practice." Angelina asked

"Sure." Hali smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Brot'Quel: Wait and see.

Red the Pokémon Master: Err...You MIGHT be disappointed

 **Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46**

Brot'Quel: They're sisters

Red the Pokemon Master: No

 **Author's note: We do not own the following song in this chapter. All rights and credit belong to Nintendo, The Pokémon Company and Game Freak. Additional, it's my birthday! Happy birthday to GhostKaiser23! Thanks everyone for reviewing on all of my stories. And thanks to GreyKing46, my best friend, who helped make me the writer I am today**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now October, the whole castle was filled with Halloween decorations there were pumpkins lit and designed like bats, scary faces and so forth

Halli was excited but was jumping at almost every sight

She didn't have holidays off much, so this was a nice change of pace.

She smiled, wondering what to dress as

Whether she could dress as an anime character or maybe a yokai, Japanese spirit if you're wondering.

"You seem chipper than before." Hermione spoke, seeing her friend

"I'm just excited, that's all. I've never seen Halloween before." Halli answered excitedly

"You're serious? You didn't even stop for Halloween?" Hermione blinked in shock

"Well, I've had concerts on and around Halloween, but I've never had the day off." Halli explained "I want all the sweets!"

Hermione chuckled at Halli's innocence. "Well, I've got some sweets. I WAS saving them but I'm happy to share." She offered, giving Halli a sweet to Halli. Though it didn't occur to her to tell Halli that they were sugar-free, her parents being dentists and all.

Halli hugged Hermione tightly before she ate the sweet in excitement... And her face then cringed at the taste

"Hermione...I promise not to get mad...But is this sugar-free?" Halli mumbled

"It...It IS." Hermione nodded

Halli lowered her head and pouted

"My parents are dentists...they...They give out sugar-free sweets for their patients." Hermione explained

"It's okay." Halli mumbled

"I'm sorry, maybe there'll be ACTUAL sweets in the dining hall." Hermione commented

"Sounds nice." Halli answered as they walked to the main dining hall, to see pumpkin made pastries and foods, sweet smells and tantalising tastes of all sorts of confections. "Whoa...!"

"I agree." Hermione nodded "Whoa."

"I can't believe how much is here." Halli squeaked to herself

"Sweet wise or food amount wise?" Hermione asked. "I mean, breakfast was quite ample."

"I meant sweets." Halli chuckled

Hermione rolled her eyes with a half smile. "Alright, let's go."

'YES!' Halli gave a subtle fist-pump and headed to the Gryffindor table.

She nearly ran right to the table in excitement

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled, sitting down next to her friend.

This was her first Halloween like a normal girl. She wanted to enjoy it

So, the two continued to have their own fun, though not overly raucous.

Soon it was time for classes, much to most of the schools dismay

The first class was Transfiguration, the class had several bat decorations around the room. It was light-hearted for the spooky season, but considering they had Potions later today it didn't seem fair not to go all out.

The class was all assembled besides Ron, the class waiting

"Seamus, where's Ron?" Hermione asked

Seamus just shrugged. "Dunno, he was at breakfast."

Seconds later the doors burst open and Ron came running in

"Found him." Seamus joked

"Bloody hell...McGonagall's gonna kill me." Ron muttered under his breath

"Do not give me ideas." McGonagall hissed as she transformed out of her cat form

Ron was stunned and gulped. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Despite that kind gesture, you're late." Professor McGonagall answered. "Maybe I should turn you into a pocket watch so you know the time."

"I... Err... got lost." Ron mumbled

"Then perhaps you get a map?" She frowned

"I trust you don't need one to find your seat."

Ron sulked and slumped into his chair, sitting nearly on his own

The class laughed at him at that

"That's enough." McGonagall spoke. "Now, we'll be learning to transform animals into objects today. Small ones mind you."

The class were all excited

"Today we'll be transfiguring matchboxes from spiders." McGonagall spoke nonchalantly

... And Ron screamed

'Wow, good set of lungs.' Halli thought

'Wow, what a scaredy cat.' Some of the other students thought

"Now, if you are finished Mr Weasley." She frowned

"Y-Yes Professor." Ron answered in shame

"Now, let's begin."

*Time skip*

Well...the lesson went fine, but Ron was freezing up every time he saw his spider.

Which was very often

"I think my ears will be ringing most of the day today." Hermione rubbed her ear

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Halli asked in worry

"I guess. But I don't want to miss the lessons." Hermione answered

Halli sighed and nodded

"I'll see Madam Pomfrey before the end of the day." Hermione reassured her

"Okay." Halli nodded

The two continued through the castle, thinking about their future songs and their friends.

Mainly Halli's songs but Hermione was interested in the industry

Hermione knew she wasn't overly skilled in singing, but she was intrigued if she could be as skilled as Halli's manager.

Managing this Christmas singing event with the girls was getting her excited and giving her ideas

It was the only thing that got her excited aside from school work.

Get your minds out of the gutter

"Hey, we're at our room." Halli spoke

"We've got potions, Halli." Hermione frowned

"Oh...Okay. Sorry. I got ahead of myself." Halli apologised and was lead by Hermione to the Potions classroom.

And inside was something so horrible. It was spine-tingling, soul-sucking, so horri-

It was just exactly the same. Snape didn't decorate the room as it was scary as hell beforehand.

The class took their seats, waiting for Snape to enter

Coming in through the door was Snape, who seemed to float through the room like a phantom

Today they were learning about how to make a small sleeping draught, a simple potion that makes it easier to go to sleep

'Could come in use.' Halli thought, thinking back to her idol career; since she was travelling all the time something like this could make long travels easier.

The class was quiet as they worked, Snape walking around and correcting people who were about to make a mistake... When purple smoke began to fill the room

BOOM!

Halli ducked under the table as the room screamed, a few students falling to the floor unconscious

"Is everyone alright?" Snape called out in a snapped annoyance

Hermione was continued screaming, holding her ears

Halli crawled out from under the desk and saw that Dean and Seamus' cauldron had exploded, they and a few students close to them being knocked out by the big boom

"Damn it all." Snape growled, going up and removing the smoke with his wand. "You, you, you, you, you and you take these idiots and their victims to the hospital wing." Snape ordered, pointing several students

"Yes, sir." The students answered, getting the victims to the hospital wing.

One of said students being Hermione

"THAT is what happens if you keep the heat on as you add the chopped porcupine quills." Snape explained with a frown "Now, class dismissed."

The students headed out, the victims going to Madam Pomfrey's while Halli was helping out, though she wasn't chosen to help.

"Halli, just go to the next class." Hermione frowned

"But I-" Halli began before Hermione stopped her.

"No 'buts'. Professor Snape asked me and I don't want your grades to suffer." Hermione answered

"Okay." Halli sighed and walked away

"I'll see you later though." Hermione answered

"See you soon." Halli responded

She walked off before she spotted Draco walking down a hall by himself, Crabbe and Goyle where both in the explosion range and Pansy ran off screaming right after as she didn't want any of that 'gunk' in her hair

"Hi, Draco!" Halli called out

"Huh? Oh, Potter." He sighed

"You okay? I saw that you were-" Halli asked in concern

"I'm fine, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson got the brunt of it." Draco answered interrupting Halli

"I... Wanted to talk, since we haven't much." Halli blushed

"I-You...Okay." Draco frowned. "What do you want to talk about?" Although he looked away and tried to walk away like he didn't want to be seen with her

"Draco, are you alright?" Halli asked

"... Potter. I'm a Slytherin... you're a Gryffindor..." He frowned weakly

"So?" Halli shrugged

"'So'? Don't you get it?" Draco responded

"No, I don't. I don't get how that's supposed to stop us talking to each other." Halli answered back. "Or being friends."

"You are so naive..." Draco frowned

"You say that, but it's only cause I don't understand. Why are you clinging to that? Is it school segregation?" Halli asked "Because I don't care about that!"

"Y-You don't?" Draco blinked in shock

"No, of course not." Halli answered "Why would I? It's just school."

"It...It's just how things have been. Gryffindor and Slytherin have NEVER been on good terms." Draco answered

"So?" She shrugged, blushing and looking at her feet "I... Think you're cool and want to hang out."

Draco gulped as he saw Halli acting this cute...He didn't know what to do. Halli Potter WANTED to hang out with him and thought that HE was 'cool'. This threw him for a loop.

Did... She like him?

"H-Halli...I-I don't-" Draco blushed, feeling flustered at this.

"It's okay." She shrugged

"S-Sorry. You just...Just threw me off." Draco admitted

"Huh?" She blinked

"I...No-one's tolerated me for being ME." Draco answered

"You're cool." She smiled

"J-Jeez...I...Thank you." Draco answered, feeling embarrassed

"It is just that... Reds and Greens are like day and night, we don't really get along."

"... Night and day?" Halli smiled, pulling out her phone

"Yeah, we're two opposites, one is cunning and the other's bravery." Draco continued

Halli continued typing away

"One's silver and the other's gold, it's just total opposites. People assume all we are, are evil but we're not. Just misunderstood, I dunno I know I'M not." Draco continued

Again, Halli was just typing again on her phone

"And you, being in the 'heroes home' people all think that you can do no wrong." Draco frowned. "I'm...Jealous? Cause I'm stuck being a puppet."

"No you're not." She smiled as she looked up from her phone, music beginning to play

"Wait...What're you doing?" Draco asked, blinking at the music Halli was playing.

"I think you need a song." Halli winked as a voice came from her phone, it being in Japanese... However let us translate for you

" _Hello, my name is Ashley Ketchum and I am from Pallet Town._

 _My dream is to become a Pokémon Master!_ " The female sounding voice said confidently

" _This is my partner, Pikachu!_ "

" _Pikachu!_ " A second voice cheered from the phone

"What the hell?" Draco blinked

" _Come on everyone!_ " 'Ash' called

" _Let's search for Pokémon together!_ "

"... The fucks a Pokémon?" Draco asked as Halli started singing

" _Time to start a brand new journey!_ " Halli sang, putting her phone on a ridge on the wall and grasped Draco's hands, starting to dance with him

" _Just can't wait anymore!_

 _There are lots of new adventures that are waiting in store!_

 _With the sun and the moon!_ " As she sang these lines she pointed at herself and then Draco, her face in a wide grin as he continued to look confused

" _Lots of Pokémon with me and you!_ "

"Again, what's a Pokémon?" Draco asked but was ignored

" _Yes you!_ " Halli sang, pointing both hands at Draco

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _It's a shocking, but exciting feeling all around_

 _That there's plenty of new discoveries I hope can be found_

 _And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting to start right now!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ " She was now dancing happily to the music, twisting her body and doing simple yet elegant looking spins and steps

'Wow.' Draco thought

" _I'm ready for a battle, who are you gonna choose?!_ " She sang with a grin

"Wait, we're fighting now?" Draco blinked before he gasped as Halli grabbed him by his hands and began to swing the two around

" _And I'll be the one that catches them all!_ " Halli sang as they came to a stop, her back against Draco's chest while she held his arms and had them wrapped around her stomach. She was smiling as she sang, clearly forgetting the implications of these sort of situations as she sang while Draco was blushing

" _Rise up, Sun! Burning super bright!_

 _I'll show you my passion to face any fight!_ " She sang, looking back at him with a smile. Suddenly she dropped down, freeing herself from Draco's 'grip'. She was now kneeling in front of him, her head near his knees, before she span around and fell back onto her back while stretching out so she was looking into his eyes before she pointed at him

" _Soar on, Moon! Dreaming through the night!_

 _I'll show you my courage to take any flight!_ "

'This is insane.' Draco thought with a blush, looking down at the smiling Halli as she lay on the ground with her black hair flowing around her head like a dark halo. She reached out her arms and clenched her fingers a few times suddenly, clearly asking him to help her up non-verbally, and he did that without even thinking

Draco just stared at Halli, all this confused him. 'Pokémon', 'Ash Ketchum', this song and dance routine...He didn't know what to make of it. But...But it made him gulp

" _With all my heart and soul!_ " Halli sang as she was on her feet once more, chest to chest with Draco with their faces inches apart. Her voice was growing strong and passionate as she looked into his eyes

" _Just give it all you've got and shout it out!_

 _Alola!_ " She sang, ending the song as she stared at him

Draco just stared at Halli, all this confused him. 'Pokémon', 'Ash Ketchum', this song and dance routine...He didn't know what to make of it. But...But it made him gulp

He didn't understand the song but seeing Halli dance like that, and her being so close to him now while panting out of breath

It was...unusual. But Seeing her THIS close to him...Honestly, it got his blood pumping

He wanted to kiss her!

"I...*Gulp* H-Halli I..." Draco blushed, almost getting dizzy from this close contact

"Yes?" Halli asked

"I...Um..." Draco shook lightly, before pulling back and running off. He didn't know how to respond to this flush of emotions.

"Draco!" Halli called in worry

'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' Draco thought as he ran into the boy's bathroom leaving Halli in the dust. All these new feelings towards Halli...He had never felt them prior, he was supposed to marry Pansy...But right now, he was getting feelings for Halli Potter!

He... He had a CRUSH on Halli Potter!

Of ALL people in this school, why did it have to be HER?

"Gah!" He groaned, hugging himself

"What...What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself, keeping himself in the stall.

He felt his chest thump, his heart almost pumping out of his chest.

And the spot between his legs wet

Yes, you read that right; Draco had a wet spot between his legs

Or should we say 'her' legs

For you see...Draco Malfoy was like Halli.

*with Halli*

Halli was standing there, feeling hurt and worried.

She was arriving at Charms, joining the class

"Ah, Ms Potter, welcome." The teacher, Professor Flitwick, spoke kindly.

"Hi professor." She waved

"I hope that you're not the only one remaining from the last lesson." Professor Flitwick asked

"There are others who helped out getting people from Snape-Sensei's class, there was-"

"An accident, yes I heard." The diminutive professor answered in understanding. "Please take your seat with the other students and we'll begin."

Halli nodded and did as she was told, one by one Gryffindor's returned as Ravenclaws arrived

"Ah, good, good, good. Welcome, welcome." Professor Flitwick spoke kindly

"Now, I hope this is everyone." Professor Flitwick asked

Each of the students responded accordingly.

"Excellent. Now, we can begin." The professor commented "Today, we will be learning the levitation charm."

The students sounded intrigued by this, Halli was also thinking on how levitation might be good for her show.

"You all remember the nice wrist movement we have been learning? Just wisk and flick." The professor reminded

"The swish and flick." The students repeated the motion with their wands.

"Very good. Now, the incantation 'Wingardium Leviosa'." Professor Flitwick instructed "This is very important to enunciate properly. Now, give it a try."

"Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa." The students repeated, trying to get the right pronunciation

"Wingardium Leviosah...!" Ron was trying but not doing that well.

Partially because he was waving his arm quickly

"Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take your eye out." Hermione stopped Ron before he hurt anyone.

"YOU do it then if you're so clever." He glared

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Wingardium Levi-Oh-Sa." Hermione enunciated the spell correctly and lifted the feather up with ease

The feather rose higher and higher, gliding easily

"Oh, well done! Well done!" Flitwick smiled, praising Hermione

Halli saw what Hermione did and mimicked what she did, succeeding as well.

Ron huffed, lying on his desk

Soon the lesson was nearing its end

BOOM!

Again, like the last lesson, a small explosion happened.

Seamus had blown up his feather. He didn't know what happened...but he caused another explosion

"... We might need another feather over here professor." Halli giggled

After the lesson and a quick trip to the infirmary for first degree soot, the class came out for break time

Halli and Hermione where walking around, chatting, when they heard a certain red head ranting

"'It's 'Levi-Oh-Sa', not 'Levio-Sah'. She's a right nightmare. Stupid snooty bitch." This certain red-haired boy griped "No wondering everyone hates her."

Hermione heard that immediately, her heart was crushed and she ran off, breaking away from Halli

She ran off, crying heavily

Halli reached out to Hermione and frowned, her friend was hurt and it was Ron Weasley's fault!

Yeah, pissed Halli

"Ron...!" Halli's tone began to get angry. She almost never got mad.

SLAP!

"H-Huh?" Ron stopped ranting and held his slapped cheek. Having an imprint on it from where Halli slapped him

"Teme." She hissed before she ran off

"The fuck does that mean?" Ron asked in confusion and anger

"You need to stop pissing her off." Dean sighed

*With Halli*

"Hermione." Halli ran off, trying to find her.

She was running around, trying to find her

"Oh no...Where is she?" Halli frowned, before bumping into Daphne.

"Oof! Hey, what-Halli? What's wrong?" Daphne asked before she got mad

"Hermione's upset. She ran off because of that baka Ron Weasley's insults." Halli explained with a frown. "You know where she is?"

"I'm sorry. I don't." Daphne apologised. "Want me to help?"

"Please." She nodded

The two headed out, trying to find Hermione. They went to the library, the Great Hall, the common rooms...She wasn't at any of the old haunts

The two soon arrived at the Great Hall, as it was rather late

"I can't believe we couldn't find her." Halli frowned sadly

"Yeah." Daphne nodded

"Try again later?" Halli suggested

"Of course." Daphne nodded as they went to their respective seats

They waved as they split up

So, Halli sat next to her fellow Gryffindors who were tucking into some pumpkin pasties. "Hi." She waved sadly, sitting near the Quidditch team and her other female classmates

"Hey...Are you alright? You look exhausted." Angelina asked

"Trying to find Hermione, she ran off crying earlier because of Ron." She nodded

"Bloody hell." Fred and George groaned and facepalmed "Of course."

"What is with your brother?" Katie asked

"He's been like this for a while." Fred started

"And we don't know why." George finished

Halli grumbled

"Sorry." The Twins apologised for their brother's behaviour.

"It's fine." She shrugged, overhearing a few people talking

"You hear about Weasly getting slapped?"

"Yeah, insulting Granger like that as well."

"I heard she's been hiding in the girls lavatory in the third floor ALL day."

Halli's eyes widened. She didn't even consider that location.

But before she could react, the doors of the Great Hall flung open out sprinting was Professor Quirrel screaming at the top of his lungs. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL in the dungeon!" He panted stopping screaming before stopping in front of the teachers.

The teachers stood up in fright and shock.

"Thought you ought to know." Quirrel fainted on the spot.

...

And cue the chaos

The students were in a great panic, they were worried this terrifying monster would come after them.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore proclaimed, silencing the students.

Soon, the student body's anarchy was stopped in their tracks.

"Everyone, please. Do not panic." Dumbledore answered "Prefects, take the students to their dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeon."

The students nodded and began to leave, although the Slytherin's where scared as their dorm WAS in the dungeon

"Oh no!" Halli soon realised, Hermione doesn't know! She was in danger!

So, without thinking, she ran

*With Hermione*

Hermione was hiccupping from crying so much. All she could think of was Ron's harsh words...But he was wrong. She HAD friends...She had Halli, Daphne, the Patil twins...All their club. It was theirs.

'Ron's stupid... Stupid...' she thought as she walked out of the bathroom stall... And came face to face knee with a giant, disgusting... Thing

"Hurumph..." The giant monster growled as it looked around before clocking Hermione.

Hermione almost squeaked in fright seeing the monster...Before she backed up

And she screamed

ROAR!

CRASH!

The troll swung its large wooden club, more to the point an uprooted tree.

Hermione ducked and tried to stay low as she tried to stay alive.

"Hermione!" Halli yelled as she ran inside

"Huh?" The troll grumbled, turning around to see Halli. And growled, readying its club.

"Halli!" Hermione called out in fright

Halli dodged out of the way, almost getting hit by the troll's club, which smashed into a wall and a stall, Hermione was crawling out of the way to get out of the troll and get out of the girl's bathroom.

The troll swung back, destroying the remainder of the stalls before turning to the two girls, readying its club.

"DODGE!" The two called out, just barely missing the club and Halli having her front clothes slightly torn.

"AH!" Halli covered her chest, just feeling the edge of the bare branches.

"Halli!" Hermione called out, getting her wand.

"W-Wing-" Hermione panicked

"Wingardium-!" Halli pulled her wand out quickly

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The two witches called out, levitating the branch before it hit them

"Huh?" The troll questioned itself before it looked up and had its club dropped on its head, knocking it out.

THUD!

Hermione and Halli panted, scuffed up and shaken up but alive.

"You...you saved me." Hermione panted

"You're my friend. Of course I'd come." Halli answered, hugging her.

Which was when McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel came running in

The two students looked up and saw Professor McGonagall's shocked face. "My heavens...How...how did this happen?" She asked

"Professor, what happened was-" Halli began to tell the truth before Hermione interrupted

"It's my fault, Professor." Hermione answered

"What/Ms Granger?" Halli and Minerva asked

"Hermione, don't lie. I came here to find her. She didn't know." Halli answered

Everyone turned to look at her

"Hermione ran off here because Ron Weasly made her upset. We only just found the troll and knocked it out." Halli explained

"Then why did you say it was your fault, Ms Granger?" Snape asked, almost glaring at her.

"I-" Hermione frowned trying to get an answer.

"We can settle this later, Severus. We need to move the troll. Both of you, go to your room." Minerva ordered "5 points from Gryffindor." She started before adding "... And 11 points to Ms Potter, for protecting a friend."

"Thank you, Professor." The two girls answered, getting up and leaving.

"H-H-Hurry up...D-d-don't want it to wake up." Quirrel answered, ushering them along before seeing the troll and jumping back as it snorted in its unconscious state

*With Hermione and Halli*

The two friends headed back to the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione was still silent since her lie. She didn't know WHY she lied...she just felt like she had to, to save Halli's face.

She wanted to protect her friend

"H-Halli." Hermione whispered, as they went to their dorm room.

"Yeah?" Halli asked

"I...I'm sorry. That I tried to confess. I just-" Hermione tried to explain, but she didn't have a full answer yet.

"Hermione, you don't have to apologise. You and I took on a troll by ourselves. If this is anyone's fault it's Ron's and whoever let this troll out." Halli explained

"... I have to tell you something." Halli said after a second thought

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"It...It's something private. Something you can't tell anyone." Halli answered as they were alone. "Something... I only want to tell my best friend."

"Halli." Hermione whispered and gasped, hearing be called 'best friend'. "Okay. What is it?" She asked calmly

Halli was silent, blushing... Before she started undressing

'Okay...Don't judge. This must be part of the explanation.' Hermione thought, holding her tongue.

Halli hesitated as she reached her underwear...She was almost naked now, but she told her best friend about her secret. So...She carefully stripped off, showing off her breasts first and then her underwear...which revealed a flaccid penis.

"What?!" Hermione gasped nearly silently, covering her mouth

"This...this is my secret." Halli admitted, nude and free. No secrets between her and Hermione. "I...I WAS 'Harry Potter' but...I took a potion when I was younger. To make myself a girl." Halli confessed

"A gender change potion that is illegal in England for some reason. I use to just dress up as a girl but... I preferred it. Halli made people happy. Harry was an abused boy. I... I wanted to be Halli. So I took the potion... And I was too young, it didn't work right."

"Merlin's Beard." Hermione whispered. "Halli, I-" She tried to think of something to say...but all she did was give Halli a big hug.

"Huh?" Halli blinked

"Thank you. For trusting me." Hermione whispered, holding her close.

Halli whimpered and smiled, hugging her close

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

a guy1013: Yeah, basically.

Brot'Quel: Wait and see. We're fans of Baby Norbert too.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

a guy1013: Yes

Brot'Quel: Possibly.

Sakura Lisel: No.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was November, the frost of winter was nipping the air and people were ready for a game.

The sport? Quidditch.

But right now, we are in the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory

Everyone was waking up and going down, getting ready for the day

"Oh god..." Halli shuddered in worry.

True, she had practice with the others since the first time, she was still scared of those rickety old brooms that the school supplied

They were soon at the table, Halli's nerves clear as day

"You okay Halli?" Ginny asked

"No. Not really. Those brooms." Halli admitted, before realising it was Ginny

She didn't want to talk to the girl much, call her judgemental but still

She just wanted some privacy for now.

"Do you need anything? A drink? Food?" Ginny toadied for her, quickly getting into over eager fan mode

Halli gulped in worry before Hermione came over to help her calm down.

"It's okay." Hermione smiled

"The mail's here!" One random student cheered

"Oh, mail." Hermione spoke, seeing the owls fly over, multitudes of them holding parcels of varying sizes...with Hedwig carrying an unusually shaped one.

"What? I never get physical mail." Halli blinked

"Really?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

Halli shook her head and began to unwrap it, she didn't know what it was, but she was excited.

Under all the wrapping was a brand new broom!

Sleek looking, brand new bristles bound with golden clasps with a brass foot-holder. A gold inscribed name 'Nimbus 2000' on the handle made of Mahogany.

...

Mahogany.

"Wow!" Halli blinked in amazement

"It's a new broom." Hermione whispered

"It's a Nimbus 2000! The fastest broom to date!" A Gryffindor gasped, giving out the info.

"Awesome!"

"I-I've got a new broom?" Halli chuffed happily, grasping the handle and picked it up. She knew that this would help her overcome that fear she had...But who sent it her?

She blinked and looked around the room only to see McGonagall smile at her

'Sensei.' She thought with kindness

She nodded in thanks

McGonagall gave a polite nod back with a small smile

"I think I can do this now." Halli answered, holding her new broom in her hands. "We can win!"

"Yes!" Fred and George cheered to themselves, hearing Halli getting her confidence back

Before high fives where shared

"Potter, Weaslys; we need to get moving." Wood called to his team members, leaving breakfast. "You too girls."

"Aye." Angelina, Katie and Alicia got up and followed their captain

The group all walked off, soon arriving at the changing rooms

"You feeling better, Halli?" Alicia asked

"Much. Thanks." Halli nodded "Let's get to work!"

It took a few minutes for the group to get changed. Mostly because Oliver stopped Fred and George from peeping at the older girls.

And Halli was changing with the elder girls, on the opposite side of the lockers so they didn't see her 'problem'. Just saying where she got changed

Which was lucky for her, the older girls understood and respected her privacy.

Halli was now dressed in her heavily padded Quidditch uniform with the super light Gryffindor jersey over it

"You ready?" Oliver asked his team

"Hmm." Halli nodded.

"We've got this." Fred and George smiled

"We'll knock their socks off." Alicia added

"We'll handle the quaffle." Angelina continued

"Halli, you've got this." Katie finished.

"Well then...Let's play." Oliver spoke, mounting his broom and the group flew off

The team flew out of a tunnel, entering a large stadium full of cheering students

"And here we are, the Gryffindor Team!" A young voice called through a tannoy spoke. "Leader and Keeper: Oliver Wood, Beaters: Fred and George Weasley, Chasers: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet; and finally the Seeker, Halli Potter!"

Halli recognised the voice as Lee Jordan, the Twin's friend

"And here we are, coming to the field: The Slytherin Team!" Lee Jordan called out, introducing the team

He then rattled off some names, bored, as the Slytherin's emerged to MUCH less cheering

The teams then convened in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. There, Madam Hooch was standing below them with the Quidditch Ball Box by her feet. "Now I want a nice clean game. From ALL of you." She warned them.

"Begin!" She called, throwing the Quaffel to start the game

"The Quaffle is released and the match begins!" Lee Jordan began to commentate, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch flew off around the pitch, though the latter was MUCH harder to find.

Halli was sticking back, trying to ignore the match and look for the snitch

'Okay, eyes open.' She thought, seeing the match unfold below her while she remained vigilant for the small golden ball. 'Gotta focus. Gotta focus.'

"Hey, don't lose your balance, Newbie." The Slytherin seeker jeered, trying to get Halli's concentration shattered

She ignored him as best she could, paying close attention to the skies

'Come on...' Halli tried to find the snitch.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan called out. "The score is 10-0 to Gryffindor!"

"Fantastic goal by Angelina Johnson!"

'Way to go, Angelina.' Halli thought happily whilst looking around for the snitch

The two seekers travelled around the pitch while the teams were playing very well.

Back and forth the Bludgers and the Quaffle were passed and hit away.

Lee Jordan keeping a second on second commentary on the match...while also doing some light flirting about Angelina Johnson, then quickly getting scolded by Professor McGonagall.

Before long, the match was all tied up: 20 points for Gryffindor and 20 points to Slytherin

Halli was doing her best, trying to find the snitch...and there, right in her peripheral vision; she saw it. The small, shining glitter of gold. She found the snitch!

Racing after it, using her Nimbus 2000, she rocketed towards the small ball.

... Then her broom jerked

"Huh? Wh-Wha! Whoa, whoa!" Halli was being jerked around like a ragdoll

"What's wrong with Halli's broom?" Hagrid asked, looking from the stands, using his binoculars to see what was going on.

The game came to a stop, staring in shock

"Wh-Whoa! H-Help me!" Halli screamed, still being jerked around.

Hermione quickly borrowed Hagrid's binoculars to look around the pitch, trying to find anything out of the ordinary...which she saw Professor Snape muttering without breaking eye contact on Halli.

'Professor Snape! He's jinxing the broom!' Hermione thought in shock, panicking on what to do. He wouldn't turn on Halli like this, not after the kindness he had shown her and her to him. 'No, it can't be! But I've got to do something!' She ran off, trying to get closer to the Teacher's Stand

Every player on the field had come to Halli's rescue, forming a circle around her and blocking any Bludgers that tried to attack her while also trying to get her off her broom and onto theirs however Halli's broom was too wild for them to get close enough

"Bloody things gone mental." George spoke, smacking the bludger away

"We know!" Oliver answered

"We'll protect you, Halli." Katie spoke trying to help.

"AAAHHH!" Halli screamed, almost falling off her broom

Over in the Teacher's Stand, Hermione was crawling under the seats, she didn't know what else to do...She was going to hate herself for this.

'Forgive me, Professor.' She thought, pulling out her wand and began an incantation. "Lacarnum Inflamari." Shooting out of the wand came two small fireballs, igniting on Professor Snape's cloak. Hermione slid away, hating herself for what she had done.

"Fire! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" A teacher yelled out, Snape stood up knocking Professor Quirrel away, making him hit his head; whilst trying to stomp out the flames on his cloak.

Halli stopped shaking about in the air, looking pale and shaken up. But still on her broom.

"Oh for... Kami protect me." She shook

"Are you alright?" Madam Hooch asked, flying up to Halli.

"I... I'm fine." She nodded

"Are you alright to continue?" Madam Hooch asked

Halli nodded again, getting her bearings.

"Alright." The teacher landed. "Two minutes till resuming the match!"

The school sighed gently

"Oh, bloody hell!" The Slytherin team groaned as they flew off

"You doing okay?" Angelina asked as she flew next to her.

"Better now, thanks." Halli responded

She calmed down

The two minutes left leading back into the match. The teams were hot on each other's tails, the Quaffle was being stolen, Bludgers bouncing like possessed ping-pong cannonballs.

All the while Halli re-found the Golden Snitch in her sight.

She was racing for it, neck and neck with the Slytherin seeker

The two of them neared the ground, the Slytherin seeker looking at Halli in utter confusion. Seeing this young Gryffindor's craziness to get THIS close to the ground. The Slytherin seeker pulled up to avoid a collision and Halli almost did the same but she lifted it just above the ground. She began to balance on her broom, reaching out to the golden snitch with her right hand, but due to the weight distribution the broom tilted, flinging her down and the snitch had vanished as Halli rolled on the soft grass.

The teams stopped again awaiting the answer, Halli getting up but felt something in her mouth

Up in the stands, Hagrid was worried. "Looks like she's gonna be sick!"

Coughing up whatever was in her mouth she caught it in her hands. There it was, the Golden Snitch! The gold ball fluttered its little wings gently, getting the spit off itself before becoming stationary.

"HALLI POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE MATCH IS OVER, GRYFFINDOR WINS 170 TO 20!" Lee Jordan calls out

The stadium was full of chanting and cheering within seconds

Halli lifted the Snitch in her hand and smiled, then going to her Nimbus 2000 and picked it up

The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams flew down, the Gryffindor's patting Halli's back while the Slytherins were sulking off to lick their wounds

The teams headed to their tents, cheering at the fact they had won the match.

The team was high-fiving, clapping Halli's shoulder, as they entered the changing rooms

"Good work out there, Halli. That was an awesome first match." Angelina smiled

"Thanks...I don't know what happened with my broom though." Halli sounded concerned

"Someone must've jinxed it or something." Oliver answered, sounding serious.

"Oliver, the broom probably glitched a bit. It's new and it didn't last too long." Katie frowned, seeing Halli look scared

"I suppose. Great work out there everyone. Go to the showers and enjoy the day off." Oliver answered, before walking off

"YES!" The twins high-fived

"We get the day off?" Halli blinked

The elder girls nodded in agreement

*Elsewhere*

Hermione was in the school bathroom, she had locked herself in one of the stalls and felt sick to her stomach.

She had set a teacher's robe on fire. She felt terrible about herself, but she DID stop that spell from flinging Halli to her death.

She had no choice! She had to save her friend!

"Oh...I'm so conflicted." She whispered, hugging her knees

She cried gently, Daphne walking into the bathroom

Daphne sighed gently, feeling sorry that Slytherin lost, but she was glad for Halli being safe and winning her first match...Kinda confusing but she rolled with it.

But she had saw Hermione sitting there crying

"Huh? Hermione? What're you doing here, crying?" Daphne asked, going to her.

She walked over and pulled her friend into a light hug

"Hmm..." Hermione sobbed gently and hiccupped in Daphne's arms.

She just cried against her friend, holding her close

'Oh, Hermione...What's wrong?' Daphne thought, stroking Hermione's back

*at Gryffindor Tower*

"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" The tower cheered, clapping for the team

The team was back at the tower where celebrations were under way

There were streamers and lion decorations around the room.

And everyone was cheering happily

"Thank you, thank you, everyone." Fred and George accepted the praise

They were real excited

It was the first time in a few years that Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin in Quidditch.

"Alright, alright. Calm down everyone." Percy spoke, trying to keep some level of order

Yeah, he was ignored

Over in the corner, Ron was glaring at Halli. He was told to be friends with her but...it's like it was impossible.

No. It WAS impossible!

How the hell was he supposed to get close to her?

He snarled gently, clenching a fist

"Ron, you not going to celebrate?" A fellow Gryffindor asked

"I'm fine." He frowned

"Well...Alright." The student answered, going back to the party.

*in the Slytherin room*

The Slytherin team were slumped in their respective settees while sighing in defeat, true they would have a rematch with a different house but that loss against Gryffindor...It would haunt them.

Draco was feeling rather smug about all this

Though he didn't want to show it. He wanted to be a bit more subtle.

'This is what you get for trying to blackmail me to allow me to join.' Draco thought, glad his Halli beat them '... Wait... MY Halli?!' he thought with wide eyes

He pulled back into his own room where he held his head. 'Wh-What the hell am I thinking? I don't LIKE Potter, do I?'

This had been his debate for weeks

Did he have a crush on Halli Potter? Was this lesbianism or heterosexual attraction?

Now most of you are most likely confused about that last line... Let us explain

Draco Malfoy, is like Halli Potter.

Born one gender but had taken a potion, to become a different gender.

But unlike Harry, who took it willingly to become Halli; Draco was forced to drink it when he was younger when he was Dahlia, a girl.

When she was about 5 years old.

Because her father wanted a son to continue the family blood line

So you see, Draco was forced to be something he wasn't practically all his life. All for the patriarchal ways of the past.

Because he was so young all the potion did was give his skeleton a more masculine shape and gave him a VERY small penis... He was just a very flat girl. And as he was taught to act, dress and 'be' a boy it was basically all he knew. Heck he was told by a doctor that if he took another Gender Changing Potion he would DIE, no questions asked. All because his father tried to force this before puberty

Damn that man. Damn him to Wizard Hell.

"What do I do?" Draco asked

He couldn't defy his father...the man had instilled so much fear and respect into Draco that he couldn't fight back.

He did not know what to do about Halli. He was engaged

Hell his FATHER planned it all in advance; he hadn't ANY control over his life.

'What am I going to do?' Draco thought sadly, slumping onto his bed to hold his head

"Do... I LIKE Halli? I... What do I do?"

*Time skip*

It was later in the day, Hermione had confessed to Daphne about what she did at the Quidditch match...It was eating her up inside keeping that to herself.

"You did the right thing." Daphne assured

"I know I did." Hermione answered. "But...I still feel terrible. Halli and Professor Snape are friends."

"We both know Professor Snape would not hurt Halli. He must have been doing a counter charm." Daphne suggested/encouraged

Hermione ran through the scene in her head, remembering what happened in the match...He WAS keeping eye contact...but there ARE counter charms that needed to be spoken. Daphne was right.

"I feel so stupid." She muttered

"No, you're not. You saved Halli's life, she'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Daphne answered.

Hermione just cried gently and sighed

"It's okay, Hermione...It's alright." Daphne comforted her.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

Brot'Quel: We try our best.

a guy1013: Yeah, sorry. That's my bad. I've been preoccupied.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

DschingisKhan: 1st, this is the magical world. So much stuff can kill you here. Because they took the potion before their body was developed properly their magic is in flux. You disturb it by trying go take another potion, especially as they are 'between' man and woman so the potion would not be able to go one way or the other (because it goes from man to woman or woman to man, while Draco and Halli are stuck in the middle), and your magic will be in such chaos it will tear you apart.

2, you are looking at that with our muggle laws. Plus Malfoy hired someone who, give them a big enough paycheck, they shut up

Brot'Quel: We try

church2550: Glad you liked it

Oct 2 c11 Guest: The doctor was not lying. It's why Halli is still a trap/can't fully convert. They took the potion too early in life and now their magic is too chaotic.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Daphne and Hermione were now back at the respective dorms, Hermione was working up the courage to talk to Halli about what happened.

The party was simmering down now, so it was quieter to think and talk.

But Halli was planning something

Hermione looked at Halli, who was thinking and looked intense as she planned.

'What's she thinking?' Hermione thought

She walked over carefully, nervously

"U-Um...H-Halli?" Hermione whispered, trying to get her friend's attention

"Hey Hermione!" Halli smiled

Hermione flinched a little, biting her lower lip nervously before responding. "Hi...Um. Halli there-there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Halli asked

"It...It's a delicate subject." Hermione answered, steeling her nerves so that she didn't mess up.

Halli nodded and lead Hermione to their dorm

When they were alone, Halli closed the door for some extra privacy. "Okay, we're alone. What is it?" Halli asked

"Well...B-Back at the Quidditch match...when your broom was, you know." Hermione began, to which Halli nodded while keeping track of the conversation. "I saw Professor Snape cast a counter curse on your broom."

"Okay? Why would he-? Wait, my broom was cursed?" Halli asked

"Yes. By someone...Professor Snape was trying to save you, but at the time I thought...that HE was trying to hurt you. I rushed over and...Set his robe on fire." Hermione confessed

Halli's eyes widened at that

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! But, I was thinking of you. I didn't know if he was saving you or not and I just reacted." Hermione answered. "After what I did, I raced into the bathroom and threw up."

Hug

"Huh?" Hermione gasped as she felt Halli's hug.

"Thank you." Halli whispered, looking at Hermione. "Thank you for saving me."

Hermione sighed in great relief. Hugging back and held her close. "Anytime." She whispered

*elsewhere*

Professor Snape was in his office, looking at the burns on his robe and frowned. "Whoever did this will be in detention." He thought aloud, but he was thankful. Whoever had done that had stopped the curse on Ms Potter

"Well...small sacrifices and such. Easily repaired though."

He sat down, smiling at his less greasy hair

"Much better than the previous look." He joked dryly

*the next day*

The students were now in the Great Hall, still a bit shaken up since the troll on Halloween, though the Quidditch match did alleviate the fear temporarily...it was still in their minds.

If a Troll could get in... What else could? Were they safe?

"Morning." Halli spoke to her fellow Gryffindors, taking her seat with them.

And she was dressed... Very strangely, even for her

Halli was dressed in a blue dress, frilled, moons and stars adorning it, puffy shoulders and flat shoes.

Plus a crown.

"Um...That's...new?" Seamus commented, looking flabbergasted

"What?" Halli asked

"Sorry, it's just..." Seamus tried to get the words out but froze

"New dress. You look nice." Dean Thomas answered "You look very pretty."

"Thank you, just something new I've gotten." Halli answered.

"Yeah, it-it looks it." Seamus followed

"Stop drooling." Ron huffed gently at Seamus

"She's hot!" Dean hissed back

"So... You doing another of those 'music videos' today?" Seamus asked, hoping to see some panty shots

"Something along those lines." Halli smiled puckishly, while keeping a secret

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was just nursing his food, he wasn't feeling hungry.

"Draco, what's wrong. You're not eating." Pansy frowned, noting his attitude.

"Not hungry." He shrugged

"Is there something **I** can do?" Pansy asked

"No." He glared

"Oh...Okay." She frowned and continued with her own breakfast.

Soon breakfast as over and Halli was running off with a gleam in her eyes

"Where's Halli going?" Pavarti asked Padme

"Not sure...Might still be riding her win in Quidditch?" Padme responded

"I believe she is planning something." Hermione nodded

"If she's planning something...I bet it's gonna be big." Hannah answered

"Most likely." Susan agreed

"Should we follow? I mean, we DON'T have lessons planned." Daphne added

The others nodded

So, the Music Club followed their friend to wherever she was going. Wondering what she had planned

She was setting up a large stage!

"Whoa." The club whispered in shock, seeing Halli set this all up.

"Hi girls." Halli smiled, using her magic to set everything up via levitation

"Halli...What IS all this?" Daphne asked

"A... Stage?" She blinked

"We can see that. But WHY are you making it?" Padma asked

"Because of Halloween." Halli answered

"The troll attack?" Pavarti asked

"Yeah, people are still afraid because of it. I'm doing this for them." Halli explained "I want to cheer everyone up!"

The club looked at each other and nodded. "Anything WE can do?" Hermione offered

"You can help me set everything up."

"We can do that." The girls answered, readying their wands and began to help sort everything out.

*Elsewhere*

Dumbledore was smirking in his office. Everything was going to plan

He was pacing gently as he patted his hand on a package he had wrapped up.

A special Christmas present for Mr Potter. Something that was technically illegal in Japan so if she wanted her parents' memento she would be forced to stay in Britain

'Finally...SOMETHING is going MY way.' He thought.

Fawkes was still perched on his stand, looking worried at Dumbledore. He had that scary smile he didn't like.

But he had hope for the Fire Queen

Fawkes squawked gently as he preened his feathers, seeing Professor Dumbledore walk out of his office.

Now to wait

*Time Skip*

The stage was set, the stars behind the curtains.

And the show was about to begin

Students where gathering around the stage in confusion

"Ladies, gentlemen and fans of music. Please enjoy the show." A voice spoke through the speakers

The curtains opened, revealing Halli

She was wearing the dress she had on back in the hall, smiling as she held a microphone in her hands.

"Mina-san! Ohaioh! Halli-Chan daisuki!" Halli said in Japanese which for you non-weebs translates to: "Everyone! Good morning! Halli-Chan loves you all!"

"Huh?" The school blinked, even if they understood her thanks to written words that appeared out of nowhere

"She acts weird." Daphne blinked

"Even more cheerful than normal." Tracy agreed

"Now, I'm going to sing some songs for all of you!" Halli smiled "Some of my favourites!"

The students looked at each other, but continued to listen as Halli's music started to play

"KOBAYASHI-SAAAAAAAAN!" Halli called out with a smile, the music playing as she span around. She was now dressed in a blue maid outfit with a knee length skirt and short sleeves, a white apron and gloves, red stockings and tie and blue flat shoes. Also, she was wearing a maid bonnet that had fake horns on it. As the music began to play a fast paced tune she began to clap her hands with the music, soon singing

" _Parapa Paparapa Parapappara_

 _Paparapa: Interspecies Communication!_

 _Parapa Paparapa Parapappara_

 _Paparapa: Super Easy Imagination!_ " Halli began to sway her from side to side, smiling at the audience

" _I that you're just a human,_

 _But I'll make sure that all of your dreams come true!_

 _I want to be with you daily,_

 _Get to know you and plan out lots of fun things to do!_ " As she sang images where appearing behind her, showing animated pictures of several cartoon women with horns

" _This sweet sensation that I feel inside as seconds rush in by..._

 _Is this truly joy?_

 _Come closer so we can snuggle._

 _I'm always gentle! No need to be so coy!"_

By now the audience was into it, over the weird music and video. They were enjoying how the people on the screen looked like a family and the song Halli was singing was real fun. Heck, those who had crushes on Halli REALLY liked this song!

" _Why are these rules all so tough?_

 _It makes my heart feel trapped._ " Halli sang, her smile growing as she saw her fans enjoyment

" _These foolish values are a waste of time!_

 _I can't take it anymore!_

 _No longer will I be held back!_

 _Aaaaaahhh! LET'S DESTROY IT ALL!_ " as she sang that the screen was engulfed in fire making the crowed jump before they clapped and cheered

" _Leeeeets do Interspecies Communication!_

 _These feelings deep inside will soar across the world's!_

 _Could we spend all of our days together like this?_

 _Every single moment will surpass the next forever!_

 _I don't care what happens in the future or the past!_

 _I just want this love to last!_

 _Being with everyone is a blast!_

 _Oh, I love you so!_

 _Parapa Paparapa Parapappara_

 _Paparapa: Interspecies Communication!_

 _Parapa Paparapa Parapappara_

 _Paparapa: Super Easy Imagination!_ " Halli could only smile as, this time, the crowed clapped along with her

" _Getting rid of common sense will be..._

 _Paradise! Paradise!_ " As the song ended the school cheered, Halli spinning and bowling with a smile

"Did everyone like that song?" She smiled

The crowd called out happily and excitedly, they cheered for more.

"Halli's happy! Now, onto the next song!" She smiled

"HALLI, HALLI, HALLI!" The crowd cheered, clapping their hands.

In a flash she was in her original outfit, a yellow mouse thing on her shoulder "Pokémon, GETTO DAZE!"

"PIKA!" the mouse cheered

"My name is Ash from Pallet Town! My dream is to become a Pokémon Master!" The song began to start. Halli tapping her foot to the rhythm. "This is my partner, Pikachu!"

The little mouse thing cheered saying its name "Pikachu!"

"Come on, everyone! Let's search for Pokémon together!" The voice that wasn't Halli's continued.

Soon Halli began to sing in tune.

" _Time to start a brand new journey!_

 _Just can't wait anymore!_

 _There are lots of new adventures that are waiting in store!_

 _With the sun and the moon!_

 _Lots of Pokémon with me and you!_

 _You!_

 _Yes, You!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ "

Halli began to dance on stage to the rhythm of the song, swaying with the music and the clapping audience.

" _It's a shocking, but excited feeling all around_

 _That there's plenty of new discoveries that I hope can be found_

 _And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, to start right now!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ "

The yellow mouse continued to run about the stage, giving its own dance with Halli.

" _I'm ready for a battle!_

 _Who are you gonna choose?!_ "

 _(I'm ready for a battle who're you gonna choose?!_ ) Voices not on stage followed up, behind Halli's own singing.

" _And I'll be the one that catches them all!_ " Halli continued

( _And I'll be the one that catches them all!_ ) The group of voices repeated

" _Yeah! LET'S GO!_ " Halli cheered

"Pika!" Pikachu, the yellow mouse cheered

" _Rise up, Sun! Burning super bright!_

 _I'll show you my passion to face any fight!_

 _Yeah!_

 _Soar on, Moon! Dreaming through the night!_

 _I'll show you my courage to take flight!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _With all your heart and soul!_ "

The sound of the claps and music resonated out in the fields of the castle, grabbing more people's attention inside the castle.

But back to the singing.

" _Just give it all you got and shout it out_

 _ALOLA!_ "

Halli's body began to spin around, stepping in time with great choreography.

" _Rushing off into adventure and leaving our past behind_

 _Let's embrace this brand new feeling,_

 _Never let it leave your mind_

 _Always there in my pockets, so I'm ready to unlock it!_ " Halli cheered

" _All right! All right!_ " Halli and new voices sung together " _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ "

" _My heart is beating fast, no matter which way I go_

 _I'll ride any kind of waves and always go with the flow_

 _And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, to go on my own!_

The off-stage voices followed up, accompanying Halli sung ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ )

" _When we face each other_

 _We will see eye to eye_

 _(When we face each other we will see eye to eye)_

 _"Our future's looking bright as long as we try!_

 _(Our future's looking bright as long as we try!)_

 _"Yeah! C'mon let's battle!_ " Halli cheered

" _Rise up, Sun! Show your mighty flames!_

 _Don't you dare slack off or you will feel its pain!_

 _(Yes!)_

 _"Soar on, Moon! Your courage I'll obtain!_

 _I'll learn to become stronger someday!_

 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

 _"With your heart and soul_

 _Just give it all you got and shout it out_

 _ALOLA!_ " Halli and her accompanying voices sung together

The instrumental began to play, Halli and her Pikachu were clapping along to the melody, until it was time for them to sing again.

" _Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah-yee-yah/Pi-Pika-Pika-Pika_

 _Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah/Pi-Pika-Pika!_

 _Whoa-oa-oa-oa_

 _Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah-yee-yah/Pi-Pika-Pika-Pika!_

 _Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah/Pi-Pika-Pika!"_

Halli began to sing a single " _Yeah!_ " While her back-up singers and Pika continued to sing.

 _(Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah)/Pi-Pika-Pika!_

 _(Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah-yee-yah)/Pi-Pika-Pika-Pika_

 _(Aye-yee-yah-yee-yah)/Pi-Pika-Pika!_

 _"I'm ready for a battle! Who're you gonna choose?!_

 _(I'm ready for a battle! Who're you gonna choose?!)_

 _And I'll be the one who catches them all!_

 _(And I'll be the one who catches them all!)_

 _YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _"Rise up, Sun! Get back on your feet!_

 _Face the flames head on, never admit defeat!_

 _Soar on, Moon! The courage within me!_

 _Will send a might, big blast for all to see!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Rise up, Sun! Burning super bright!_

 _I'll show you my passion to face any fight!"_

 _(Yes!)_

 _"Soar on, Moon! Dreaming through the night!_

 _I'll show you my courage to take flight!_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _With all your heart and soul_

 _It's time to power up!_

 _Getting pumped up to the max!_

 _Just give it all you got and shout it out_

 _ALOLA!"_ The group sung together

"Alola everyone!" Halli spoke normally, giving her peace sign over her winking eye.

The crowd cheered wildly, clapping

"Thank you, everyone!" Halli waved

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu sparked happily

She and Pikachu high-fived, the mouse disappearing into sparkles showing it was an illusion

"Now for some fun!" Halli smiled as she spun her wand, her costumes colours changing to bright pinks, yellows and greens while a peppy, pop tune played "Come on everyone! Clap along!" She urged, clapping

The crowed looked confused but did as they were told

"That's it!" Halli smiled as she started singing, swaying to the beat and pumping her arm lightly

 _"Dreams becoming true_

 _Are common in those Days._

 _Where is the Wonderland,_

 _We used to see?"_ She reached out slightly, her hands curling into a closed fist

 _"Those mundane Beats are_

 _Etched into my mind."_ She was now holding her head with one hand, like her head hurt

 _"Increase the Volume_

 _Of Data Load on that day!_

 _Take a look!_

 _Stand up and face the electric beats._

 _The heavy beats of Vibration,_

 _Burns my chest."_ She was now smiling at the audience, her free arm having gone through several waves and complicated movements to look like moving waves

"COSTUME CHANGE!" a super cheerful female voice called as she gained a pair of fake bird wings Inna flurry of magic

 _"Star Moving; People Game!_

 _The world is a Hero Game!"_ Halli sang loudly and proudly, clicking with the beat while with her legs she preformed some basic but appealing step/kick moves

 _"Chase after it: Ride on the DNA's Melody!_

 _Soar up High; People Game!_

 _With those Wings; Hero Game!"_ Halli now had her hands spread towards the audience, smiling happily

 _"We will eventually see our ideals surpass_

 _Us and soar towards a brighter future!"_ The music now have Halli a small break as she bobbed and swayed to the music, able to use both arms freely to point towards the audience and just... dance a bit. She even stopped at one point to just laugh, after doing some really silly looking dance moves. She soon calmed down and continued

 _"Passion burns within my eyes_

 _Upon seeing that admirable scene."_ She sang, smiling at the students as they clapped along

 _"At least proceed forward_

 _And Focus on Today'_

She soon calmed down and continued

 _"Passion burns within my eyes_

 _Upon seeing that admirable scene."_ She sang, smiling at the students as they clapped along

 _"At least proceed forward_

 _And Focus on 'Today'."_ She was glad the school seemed to be understanding this songs meanings

 _"Take a look!_

 _Everything around me reflects in my eyes,_

 _Connect that Circuit of thought;_

 _Vivid Imagination!"_ Halli now pulled out what looked like a pink and white video game cartridge and pressed the button on it

 _"TOKIMEKI CRISIS!"_ the 'game' called in the same voice as the woman from earlier

 _"Stat moving: People Game!_

 _The world is a Hero Game!"_ Halli sang as they hit the chorus again, smiling

 _"You Influence the backdrop and the Stage!_

 _Soar up high; People Game!_

 _With those Wings; Hero Game!"_ Halli waved her mic this time and now everyone was wearing wings like hers but in their favourite colour

 _"We will eventually see our ideals surpass_

 _Us and soar towards a bright future!"_ The song continued to play with a slightly more morbid and sad feeling to it, Halli swaying slowly with the song only for it to slowly speed up again and suddenly be more energetic than before as Halli brought the song to a close

 _"Star moving: People Game!_

 _This world is a Hero Game!_

 _Chase after it; Ride on the DNA's melody!_

 _Soar up high; People Game!"_

 _"With those wings; Hero Game!"_ The school sang back at her

 _"We will eventually see our ideals surpass..."_ Halli started and...

 _"Us and soar towards a bright future!"_ She and the school sang together

Halli clapped, getting the school pumped up, smiling to her crowd. She could see the memory of the troll being washed away.

Seeing those people happy? She felt so good!

'I hope they're ready for the next song.' Halli smiled

It was one of her favourites as she got to work with some cool people for it!

"Are you ready, Hogwarts?" Halli called out, listening to the cheers of the school.

Suddenly victorious music began to play, Halli smiling as she tapped her foot to the beat "Here we go!" She grinned but there was a small sparkles of sadness in her voice for a second

"This... This music..." Daphne whispered. It was one of the ones from Halli's list of songs they did not choose for the club's show in a few weeks. It was so victorious and so... She couldn't hold back! The others nodded in agreement

"Didn't she use to sing this with that girl band?" Tracy asked, the girls lowering their heads in thought

Halli gave a final smile before she began to sing

 _"That seething impulse_

 _Is boiling in my body."_ Halli sang however she was interpreted...

 _"Use that fist."_ Daphne sang with a spare microphone Halli had stashed away, shocking Halli at her appearance before she smiled

 _"To build strongly..."_

 _"Onto My Soul."_ The two sang together, the school shocked at seeing Daphne Greengrass suddenly taking the stage but they were more than happy to cheer at her good singing voice

"Daphne?" The others blinked before the notice another of their number was gone

 _"The frightening reality_

 _Is reflected in those eyes!"_ Hermione sang as she followed her friends onto the stage after having grabbed another microphone, Daphne and Hermione smiling while Halli was close to tears of joy

 _"Face it with your comrades"_ Halli sang

 _"All my treasures."_ The three now held hands, staring at each other as their heads bobbed to the beat

 _"The most supreme and strongest_

 _Power is in my hands."_ The three sang together, to each other, as they let true music and song wash through them

 _"I can't lose..."_

 _"Because I am invisible!"_ Padma and Pavarti Patil sang together as they joined the stage, joined their friend. All five girls where smiling widely, the song energising them as they quickly spread out across the stage. Halli in middle, Hermione on her left and Daphne on her right with the Patil twins on the far left and far right, Pavarti next to Hermione and Padama next to Daphne

 _"Ignite the Counter Attack!"_ The five sang together, their voices melding into a lovely symphony

 _"Light up your soul."_ Hermione sang as she held a hand against her chest

 _"Surpass those limits!"_ The girls sang together again

 _"In the final Adventure!"_ Daphne sang with her slightly deeper voice

 _"Our lives are Spectacular!"_ The girls sang together once more, doing some synchronised dance moves they had practiced where they kicked and span

 _"And defy common sense!"_ Pavarti sang with a dismissive and cheeky wave, winking to audience as they cheered

 _"Reverse the situation Knock him Out!"_ The girls sang together again, doing a mock punch

 _"Victory will eventually be yours!"_ Padama sang

 _"Time Goes By!"_ The five sang together, the microphones echoing their voices as they pulled the microphones away during 'by'

 _"Like waves, information_

 _Inundates the era."_ Halli sang with passion like never before and...

 _"The answer transforms."_ Lavender sang as she walked out, having to find another microphone

 _"Into the correct one."_

 _"Victory or defeat cannot be_

 _Ascertained in this world."_ Tracy followed on as she followed Lavender onto the stage, hugging the girls as she did

"Minna..." Halli whispered before she smiled and nodded her thanks. Lavender was between Hermione and Pavarti while Tracy stood between Daphne and Padama

 _"The things worth protecting_

 _For are all the same."_ Halli sang

 _"Even if we are side by side."_ Hermione and Daphne sang as they looked at each other, the other girls taking a step back

 _"And smiling together."_

 _"We continue to find our fate for tomorrow."_ The twins sang

 _"Despite the competition!"_

 _"Everyone knows that!"_ The girls sang together

 _"Conflicts are everlasting."_ Lavender sang solo

 _"The unsatisfying future!"_ They sang together, pointing to the student body

 _"Continues to challenge me!"_ Halli sang solo

 _"The serene blue sky!"_ The seven sang, their voices in perfect harmony as they looked to the sky and made blue light shine

 _"Contrasts with the city line."_ Tracy sang, lowering her arm to her side sadly

 _"The dull monochrome dream."_ The seven sang as one, far from monotone or dull

 _"Will eventually come true!"_ Padama called/sang out hopefully

 _"Time Goes By!"_ The seven sang, the music going into a funky techno beat as they all got a chance to hug and smile

 _"That instant will_

 _Always be the best."_ Halli sang, having a double meaning at this moment

 _"Surpass time and wish_

 _For those boundless dreams!"_ The seven sang, striking a group victory pose for a second as they jumped into the air and preformed a punch to the sky

 _"The battle is approaching the end."_ Halli sang as they all landed on the stage, heads lowered as they landed in a crouched kneeling position. What added to this sad feeling was how Halli's focus cracked SLIGHTLY from crying, being overjoyed by her friends. The school had grown silent as, just like their position, the mood suddenly became sombre at the girls had their full attention

 _"Even if you engrave this moment,"_ as she sang the girls slowly stood up, legs straightened and looking out at the school which had cheered up and dancing once again

 _"Those passionate thoughts_

 _Will be everlasting!"_ The seven called passionately at the top of their lungs

 _"Ignite the counter attack!_

 _Light up your soul!_

 _Surpass those limits_

 _In the final Adventure!_

 _Our lives are indeed a spectacle,_

 _And defy common sense!_

 _Reverse the situation and Knock him Out!_

 _Victory will eventually be yours!_

 _Time goes by!"_ The song ended there, the girls letting the music come to a stop. As it neared the end Halli raised her arms, her hands curled into gentle fists. Hermione and Daphne smiled, giving her fist bumps JUST as the music ended and the crowd went wild. Once the music stopped the girls gave into the temptation and began to cry, hugging each other.

'My...My friends!' Halli thought happily "Thank you." She whispered as the crowed continued to cheer

"Thank you all! Have a great day!" Hermione spoke through the microphone

"This was the debut of the Hogwarts Girls!" Halli called into her microphone-Wand, still crying "We will see you before Christmas! Have fun!"

The students cheered, clapping thunderously for them.

In the castle, the teachers heard the music and were shocked, they had no idea they were this talented.

But Dumbledore was walking towards the stage in anger

He looked like how a thunderstorm might look if he was pissed off...Don't ask us how that works, it just does.

"STOP THIS!" he yelled

The school stopped, turning around to see the Headmaster looking MAJORLY pissed off.

"This was unauthorised." He glared

Professor Dumbledore looked on at the students, his figure and aura seemed to dominate the student body, well...all but the music club

"So?" Halli asked

"'SO' you didn't ask for permission to set this up!" Dumbledore answered

"It is the weekend. It is outside the castle. We are not charging anyone. And are a sanctioned club. We didn't break a single rule." Daphne countered

The headmaster glared at them, making a mental note of all who were there.

"They have a point, headmaster." Snape said as he seemed to appear behind Dumbledore out of nowhere

"Severus." Albus looked behind him.

"They have not broken any rules and the music club is a sanctioned one." Snape nodded

"If they wanted to play music then they can join the school choir!" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice as he 'calmed down'

"I disagree Albus." Professor Flitwig said as he walked up "The choir is all well and good but it is very limiting. You sing school sanctioned songs in school sanctioned ways in school sanctioned events. The music club allows them to learn different types of music, learn different instruments and techniques. And with Ms Potter's experience/background it means we know they have someone who knows what she is talking about guiding as many as possible."

"Lay off, they where awesome!" Some random student yelled, the rest of the students soon supporting him

"Thank you all." Halli whispered, seeing the support of the school

Dumbledore frowned and walked away. Some swore that he did Snape's cape/cloak flutter but they couldn't tell

Draco Malfoy, who was the one that started the defence of Halli's concert... Not that anyone noticed it was him..., Smirked and walked away while humming one of Halli's songs

The students cheered and clapped for Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape...which was weird for both students AND the teacher.

"So... The 'Hogwarts girls'?" Lavender asked

"What? Don't you like it?" Halli asked.

"It's just a 'on the fly' name, that's all." Lavender answered

"Kinda catchy." Tracy shrugged

"I'm getting costume ideas!" Pavarti giggled

"I hope you are." Daphne chuckled, patting said girl's back.

"I can't believe we did that!" Hermione squeaked, her cheeks flustered

She had never felt so exhilarated in her life!

"Where's Susan?" Padama blinked

*Elsewhere*

Susan Bones was blushing, having lead Neville Longbottom away from the crowed shortly before the concert started

"Susan...that...ALL that...That was FLIPPING awesome!" Neville spoke nervously.

"I... Yeah." She nodded, trying to work up some courage and failing. Especially with how Neville was looking at Halli

"What...um...What did you want me for?" Neville asked

"... It's nothing." She smiled, walking away

"I...Alright, okay." Neville answered, rubbing the back of his head "Later."

"Bye." Susan waved and sighed at herself, seeing Neville go. 'He doesn't like me.' she told herself. 'Guess I'm not to be with anyone.'

Wiping a tear from her eye she sniffed gently and returned back to the group.

She smiled, at least her friends were here for her

'Yeah...My friends.' She thought kindly, walking back to them as they took a full-on bow to the crowd, chanting their name.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, the school was still a buzz from the concert, in fact the lessons seemed...more cheerful.

Halli's surprise show making everyone happier

"Now, I hope everyone's had a good weekend." Professor McGonagall spoke, walking in her classroom "But now it is time to get back to work."

"Yes, Professor."The students answered in unison, while holding their wands ready

"Good, now we'll begin with charms of changing mice to bookmarks."

The students nodded, getting their wands out as their boxes containing a single mouse in each were brought to them.

Work was slow, everyone trying their hardest

As we go over to Halli, as she was sitting with Hermione, the two were actually doing quite well

Well Halli was doing passable but Hermione almost had the spell down!

"I can't believe how great you are with this spell." Halli spoke amazed "You are like a natural!"

"Thank you, but it's mostly practice." Hermione answered "And studying."

"Cool." Halli smiled

The lesson seemed to go off without any problems, except a couple of students mixing up the spell turning the mice into buckets.

Soon they were all dismissed, leaving the class

The students yawned gently, this being the first lesson since waking up.

"That was fun." Halli smiled

"Indeed, I hope the mice will be alright." Hermione admitted

"Hi guys!" Pavarti smiled as she seemed to just appear between the two

"Hey, Pavarti." Halli spoke

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked

"Behind you?" She blinked

"Good answer." Hermione responded

"So, what's next?" Pavarti asked

"What do you mean?" Asked Halli

"I mean, after the lessons. Back to our club?" Pavarti answered

"Oh, right. Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." Halli nodded

"Maybe we'll get more members for the club." Hermione thought aloud. "I mean, people seemed REALLY happy about us."

"You think we started something more?" Halli asked

"I think so. I mean...YOU started this." Hermione answered

"I couldn't have done it without you." Halli smiled

Hermione gave a small smile back, the friends going to their next lesson.

"So... about our outfits." Pavarti smiled and fear filled Hermione for reasons she did not understand

"Have you had some ideas?" Halli asked with a twinge of excitement.

"Yep!" Pavarti nodded quickly

"Well, I hope you've made notes. Otherwise that hard work's gonna be gone." Halli commented

"Don't worry. I've got them in my book." Pavarti chuckled. "Lavender was worried when I didn't go to sleep until midnight."

"Seriously?" Hermione squeaked lightly

"Yep." She nodded

"I think it'll be fun. Who knows?" Pavarti smiled

"I'm sure they are great." Halli smiled

*Time Skip*

The lessons for the morning were over, the girls were getting ready for lunch and thinking of doing some mid-day practice at their club-room.

There were only a hand full of days before their performance

"Okay sis, what have you gotten for these ideas?" Padma asked as they all were sitting down.

"Uh-huh. I've got them here." Pavarti smiled

"She was working on those all night." Lavender pointed out

Hermione wondered how she hadn't noticed, but then again she fell into a deep sleep every night after how hectic the last few days had been

"Now, I've just got preliminary sketches and prototypes. Anything you like and don't like, please say." Pavarti spoke, wanting feedback so she could learn for future projects.

She showed them all the same piece of paper. It showed all of them in knee length dresses of different colours, the dresses overall designs being similar to Halli's normal idol gear. Halli's dress was shown to be black and gold, Hermione's was red and gold, Daphne's was green and silver, Susan's was yellow and black and Padama's was blue and bronze. Meanwhile Lavender's was red and black, Pavarti's was red and blue and Tracy's was green and black. They were all wearing, in the pictures, stockings the colour of their 'accent colour', so like gold or silver, and all of their shows where the same white. Also Hermione's outfit had a lion designed shoulder pad, Daphne's had a fake snake collar, Padama's had an eagle wing themed now on her back and Susan had some badger based gloves

"Oh my gosh." Daphne whispered

"Whoa." Lavender followed

"These look amazing, sis." Padma commented

"Really?" Pavarti blushed

"Yeah, no lie." Halli agreed

"I...I've got to ask something." Hermione asked nervously

"Sure. That's why I like feedback." Pavarti answered

"Well...I...I'm sorry. Just ignore me, I think I'm worried about nothing." Hermione apologised

"No Hermione, ask away." Susan urged

"I...Well, I'm kind of worried. I don't...Sorry." Hermione apologised again, losing what she was going to say

"I guess it's a lot to take in at the minute." Halli answered on behalf of Hermione

"I'm confused about what your question is though, sorry." Pavarti said

"I'm just worried..." Hermione mumbled

"What was that?" Halli asked

"I said...I'm worried I won't...Look nice." Hermione answered, still mumbling that last part.

"You'll look great." Daphne smiled... And looked away with a small blush

"Yeah, don't worry. Like I said 'Any changes or comments are welcome', I just need to know in advance." Pavarti answered "So I can fix it."

"Right...thanks." Hermione answered

"So, we ready for some more practice?" Susan asked

"I think we've got time." Hannah answered

"Oh! Oh! I wanna try that 'Try together' song! That was fun!" Lavender giggled

"Yeah, I'd like to try that too." Daphne agreed

"Okay!" Halli grinned "I loved making that one! The Kamen Rider Girls are so awesome to work with!"

"I might need a refresher on that one." Hermione confessed

"Okay." Halli nodded

Meanwhile outside the room, Ginny Weasly was glaring

She wanted to get close with Halli, but now she was being shunned out by Halli's fellow club members.

She was supposed to be with Halli! Not those annoying bitches!

'I'll get them away. Halli's MINE!' She thought, clenching her teeth 'MINEMINEMINE!'

*with Neville*

Neville was sitting on his own in the Gryffindor Common Room, he was actually reading a book on Herbology...But at this point, his mind was wandering.

That was when an owl with a package arrived, Neville smiling

"Yes! It's come." He stroked the owl and let it go.

He took the package and opened it, revealing several posters of Halli

"Wow...She REALLY is cute." He smiled, tucking the posters back in the package paper so that they were safe.

He smiled happily, seeing the beautiful pictures of the pretty girl he had a crush on

'She's so...Just so pretty.' He thought. 'A great voice. Kind...Oh man.'

'I want to see her again.'

'Just hope I'm brave enough...or...just...just GOOD enough.' He thought 'I... I like her. I... I want to ask her out.'

Yes, you read that right...We're not gonna bother repeating it.

Neville held his hand over his heart and began to pant, imagining Halli accepting him asking her out.

'That would be amazing!' he thought

Neville seemed to be on cloud nine right now. He didn't mind that he was in his own little world.

That was when Ron Weasly walked in with a frown

He was muttering under his breath and some words could be heard. "Stupid...Dumb...Bitch."

Before he noticed Neville

"Oh, hey Neville." Ron frowned

"Hey." He nodded "What're you doing here?"

"Um...R-Reading." Neville half-lied.

"What's that?" He frowned

"What's what?" Neville gulped

"THAT. In your arms." Ron pointed, getting closer.

"N-Nothing. Just a-a parcel from my nan." Neville lied

Ron frowned and walked over

Neville gulped, pulling back almost, holding his parcel close to him.

"Let me see." Ron asked in a demanding way

"No!"

"Lemme-!" Ron reached over, almost trying to tear it away from Neville, but was stopped by a stern voice behind him

"What' going on here?" Percy's voice spoke.

"Posters of that bitch?!" Ron yelled

"Ronald!" Percy snapped, going towards the two, only to see the posters and frowning

"What is all this? Looks like illegal purchases." Percy frowned. He didn't like Halli much considering how much she 'showed off'

"It-It's not illegal. I bought them fairly." Neville answered honestly.

"Magical items bought from another country." Percy replied "And delivered outside normal mail times."

"Well I-" Neville tried to answer

"I'm afraid they'll have to be confiscated." Percy frowned.

"W-What?" Neville's heart sank. "No!"

"I'm afraid those are the rules. You'll be given them back at the holidays." Percy answered, extending his hand to be given the posters willingly. "Now give them."

Neville looked at Percy's hand and then back to his posters. True they'd be given back...but for how long?

He gave them up with a bitter look

"You'll get them back at the end of the holidays." Percy answered, leaving with the posters, huffing

Neville was distraught, he just lost his posters.

He looked down, clenching his hands

'D-Damn it. Damn it.' He thought sadly.

He felt ashamed

"Tch. That's what you get." Ron mumbled, walking off like a douche.

Neville clenched his fists, shaking

'Sh-Shut up, Ron.' Neville thought angrily. 'SHUT UP!'

*With Draco*

Draco was currently in the bathroom in the Slytherin Dorm.

A private one given to him by his godfather, Professor Snape

Draco was washing his face, he was trying to calm down since Pansy was chasing him all over the school

He wanted some time away from her. He wanted NOTHING to do with her

She was like a lamprey or a limpet, always at his side. It was so soul-sucking.

He wanted her gone!

But due to his father...HIS FATHER, he couldn't get out of this marriage contract!

He had to find a way out of this

'There HAS to be a way out of this.' He thought, biting his thumb nail.

... He then closed his eyes, knowing he had to relax. So he hummed one of Halli's songs

Humming the melody, feeling the warmth of the lyrics in his head...Imagining the stage that she was performing on.

It seemed to...Make his mood lighter, get his feelings back.

... He wanted Halli to sing him another song

'Oh, Halli...Sing again.' He thought sadly. 'Sing for me my pretty bird.'

*Elsewhere*

"Ah, Severus. I'm glad I caught you." Professor McGonagall spoke, seeing her fellow teacher.

"Minerva." He nodded

"I hear that Ms Potter has been an exceptional student in your lessons."

"That she has, very diligent. Potentially the second smartest student in her year." Severus answered

"I see." She nodded

"Even with all of this, her school work and her singing...I'm still surprised that she can manage it all." Severus answered solemnly

"I am very worried she will burn out." McGonagall agreed

"Yes...I worry too. Especially what happened at the Quidditch match. I still don't know who caused that." Snape nodded slowly.

"The person who bewitched Halli's broom or your robes catching fire?" Minerva responded

"Both. More so the former than the latter." Snape answered.

"I didn't think you cared." Minerva smiled gently

Snape frowned and rolled his eyes.

"She's just like Lilly." Was his simple answer

Minerva didn't answer but nodded. She knew how close Snape was with Halli's mother when they were children.

*With Dumbledore*

Dumbledore was pissed once again

Things weren't going his way, with Ron and Ginny and what Halli was doing...it was just going against the grain.

He had thought things where shifting his way. Looked like he had to prepare himself

"Damn it all...Merlin's Beard...I have to fix this." Dumbledore growled

Hopefully his Christmas gift helped turn everything back

"Soon, Ms Potter...Soon." He whispered, looking at the package wrapped up in red and green paper.

"Soon."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter Idol**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Harry Potter characters. All rights and credit go to J. K. Rowling**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: thank you.

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

The Real Hell Fire: Well some people just... Don't like her

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later at the Music Club and to their surprise, they had a few more applicants who wanted to learn music. Not necessarily all wanted to be singers, but there were some who wanted to play and learn the instruments. Most that they learned were recorders and triangles...Not really big achievements

Heck, it was rather fun

And right now, Halli was making good work on her voice acting work.

She was in her booth, recording some lines for an anime she was asked to cameo in

She examined her script she was given, looking at the directions and tried to get the right emotion for it.

She coughed a few times, taking a sip of water

She tucked her hair behind her ear and got ready. "Tadashi. Tadashi, wait!" She called into her recording mic.

"No, that doesn't work." She shook her head, grumbling "Tadashi! Tadashi! Wait!" She called, trying to sound more worried

"That's a bit more like it." She whispered, making sure she could repeat it, maybe with a bit more intensity.

"Tadashi! Tadaki! ... Tadaki? Where's that come from?" Halli tried again and laughed

"Tadashi, Tadashi, Tanuki. Tanuki!" Halli tried to repeat the name before she got the giggles and mixed up the name

"Having fun?" Tracey smiled

"Tracey! Yeah, yeah just...I'm just trying my lines out. And...Actually accidentally mixing up names and words." Halli admitted, still chuckling. "It's fun messing up like this. In Nihon, directors don't like taking more than one take. They normally do a few though, and the nicer ones do as many as they think are needed. I'm really looking forward to doing some professional stuff soon!"

"Looks like you're going up in the world." Tracey smiled gently. "Want me to help?"

"Sure." Halli nodded "We don't normally hang out without the others."

"Great. What lines do you need help with?" Tracey asked

"This one." Halli nodded and pointed

Tracey nodded and looked at the script. 'Wow, this is impressive.' She thought. "Okay, let's try and get into character."

"Get into character?" Halli blinked

"I err...Yeah, I kinda like making up characters." Tracey answered

"... I've never done that before. I just read the lines how I was told." Halli muttered in amazement, excited to try this new thing

"Well...As a kid, I had make-believe friends. I gave them weird voices and funny concepts. Is that weird?" Tracey asked

"I don't know." Halli admitted

"Well...Let's have a go." Tracey answered, clearing her throat and tried to sound like a boy. "Hello Ms." She said in a deep builder like voice

Halli choked back a laugh, but read the lines to keep the flow of the story. "Hi, Tadashi."

"That's it!" Tracey smiled

Halli nodded, the two of them continued their scenes. To some great success.

"Done." Halli smiled as she finished her last line

"Whoa...that was tough." Tracey laughed, her voice feeling a bit hoarse.

"Here." Halli offered, pouring a drink

"Thanks." Tracey responded and drunk it. "Ah...thank you."

"No problem. And, thank you for all your help, Tracey." Halli added

"Anytime." Tracy smiled. The two looked out of the booth and saw Daphne and Hermione doing breathing exercises, the two laughing at the clear signs of more there

'Oh...what do we have here?' Halli thought to herself.

"They totally like each other." Tracey voiced Halli's thoughts

"You think so?" Halli asked

"Definitely." Tracey nodded

"Wow."

"I think...we should leave them to it." Tracey thought to Halli

"Really? Why?" Halli asked

"Cause, I think there've been enough times when people try and force people together even IF there's an attraction. And we don't want drama." Tracey answered

"...You know, I can agree to that." Halli nodded

"Hey, what're you talking about?" Susan asked, coming over to Halli and Tracey.

"Just helping Halli with her voice acting." Tracey answered.

"Yeah! It'll help a lot once I'm old enough and Toei gives me my chance!" Halli smiled with a piece sign "Is everyone all ready for two weeks?"

"More or less." The girls answered.

"Excellent." Halli clapped her hands and nodded

"Padma, how're the costumes?" Susan asked

"Nearly done! We can try them on tomorrow!" The Indian witch smiled

"Nice, can't wait." Daphne responded.

"I think we might have to leave now." Hermione spoke, looking at the clock

"Yeah, it's nearly dinner." Halli agreed

The club members soon left for dinner, the students there how were practising soon followed. Actually finding themselves enjoying this change in pace for their day

However one red head was getting impatient

She wanted Halli all to herself. It was getting unfair for her.

'She is MY star!' Ginny thought. ' **I** love her!'

As the club left, Ginny was crushing a book in her hands from how tightly she was squeezing.

She had to wait till tonight! Halli said she was gonna be doing some recordings tonight!

'Keep...Keep calm. You can do this, Ginny!' She thought, trying to steal herself. 'Tonight!'

The students were now at dinner, getting tucked into their desserts, people were getting tired from the amount that was there and ready to head to bed.

Draco, meanwhile, was eating slowly as he looked at Halli

He was trying to work up the nerve to go over to her...Just to talk.

... Maybe he could do that tonight? He passed her when she told her friends she would be up late recording

'Yeah...I'll do that.' Draco thought

"Draco, you alright?" A Slytherin student asked

"Fine." He nodded

"A'right." The student answered shrugging it off.

Draco nodded, eating calmly

"Right, we're gonna head off now." The students spoke, going to their respective dorms, with only a few remaining to finish off their puddings

Halli was humming happily as she ate her ice-cream, looking forward to the concert soon

It would be the first one in Britain and honestly, it was understandable that she would be excited

Well her first proper one. Plus she had her friends with her!

"Halli-Chan." Ginny spoke, sliding up next to her.

"Hi Ginny." Halli said with a forced smile

"Can I sit with you?" She asked, though subtly doing so to get closer.

"I guess." Halli shrugged

Ginny smiled and sat right next to her. "So, you've got a new concert on Christmas."

"In two weeks, before break, yes." Halli nodded

"I know you're going to do great." Ginny answered

"It's not just me." She shrugged

"R-Right, of course." Ginny answered. "But you'll still be amazing!"

Halli just shrugged, knowing that Ginny would be stuck by her side like a limpet.

'Great.' she thought

On the other side of the Great Hall was Draco, still sat in his seat and was stuck. Ginny didn't give him an opening.

He just had to follow them to the music room

'Damn that girl.' He thought, seeing them leave the Hall.

Halli soon arrived in the music club... And began to set up lots of cushions into a large pile while revealing hidden stashes of sweets

"Yum." Halli smiled, licking her lips.

She waved her wand, now in pink puffy pyjamas and a blanket that rested on her back which tied around her neck and had an added hood

'Oh wow.' Draco thought in shock as he watched from the doorway

"What's going on? I thought you were going to record." Ginny blinked

"Meep." Halli blushed "That was a... Lie. So I could have a 'me' night and watch some of my shows."

"What sort of shows?" Ginny asked

"... Anime and some Toku." She blushed nervously

"Oh...Okay?" Ginny answered, confused about this. She thought she knew what Halli's hobbies and favourites were; but this threw her for a loop.

She had no idea what was going on

"If...If you don't want to stay-" Halli began to speak, hoping that Ginny would leave with this passive comment

"Yeah, you should." Draco said suddenly

"Huh?" Ginny and Halli asked, turning to Draco's voice location

"Hi." He waved

"Draco!" Halli smiled

"Malfoy..." Ginny glared.

"You are clearly bugging her, Weasly." He pointed out

"Why don't YOU leave?" Ginny snarled

"Because she ACTUALLY invited me?" He lied "You barged in. Get out of here."

"She...H-Halli-Chan...invited you?" Ginny asked, her right eye twitching subtly.

"HALLI invited me, yes." He nodded

"If you think I-" Ginny stepped forward to try and intimidate Draco before Halli interrupted them.

"Ginny, please leave. I DID invite Draco here." Halli interrupted

She could see what Draco was trying to do and was thankful for it

"I...F-Fine. Okay. I'll see you later." Ginny frowned and left. Cursing Draco under her breath

"So... Mind if I watch?" Draco asked with a gentle smile, sitting next to her

"Sure." Halli nodded, sliding to the side to let Draco sit next to her.

"I need to watch a whole new show called Build, it started the week school started and haven't had a chance to watch it yet. So time to binge!" She smiled

"Um...O-Okay." Draco answered, sitting next to her and was a little comfortable/uncomfortable. Meaning that he was comfy sitting, but nervous about sitting this close and not knowing Japanese.

"Don't worry." Halli assured "I put a translator spell on my laptop. You'll see translations and read them unconsciously, not needing to look away from the image."

"Oh...Thank you." Draco answered. "I appreciate it."

"It's okay." She smiled, undoing the clasp from around her neck and wrapping her blanket around both of them while resting her head on his shoulder "Now, let's watch." She nodded

*Time skip*

Halli and Draco were now sleep-leaning against each other. It looked, and is, very adorable.

The blankets where wrapped around them, the two lightly holding each other as the morning sun shinned into the room... The blankets blocking said light so the two were not awoken

And both of them were dreamingly sweetly. Thinking of the other in their arms.

They where even holding hands

And this was the sight Severus Snape walked in on

His eyes widened at the sight, not really making a sound, but was intrigued by the sight.

He did not find it a bad sight, however

Different but...Not a bad sight.

'Hmm...What should I do?' He thought while trying not to laugh. That would ruin his image. 'Maybe I could use Lilly's old trick?'

...

'Yes. I think that would be alright.' He smiled dryly

He raised his wand and said one word "Aquamenti."

The two students had a great shock, a large pool of water dropped on them. Making them wake up from their sleep.

"Gah!" They both gasped, Halli hugging Draco close

"Good morning, both of you." Snape spoke, seeing them

"P... Professor Snape?!" Draco gasped

"Snape-Sensei!" Halli gasped

"Out here. All night. With no permission." Snape spoke, ghostly walking around them. "And what's this? Sneaking sweets after bedtime?"

"I bought those." Halli mumbled "And I have permission to use this room whenever I want, as long as I tell Professor McGonagall if I'm going to be here late. And I'm allows guests."

Snape nodded, knowing the terms of Halli's arrangements. "Very well...Get dressed back in your dorms." before he left with his famous cloak flourish

The two looked at him and then at each other. "I-I should go." Draco spoke, his clothes clinging to him.

"Wait!" Halli called, grasping his hand. You could almost see the area behind them turn pink and filled with sparkles and love hearts

"H-Halli. I-" Draco blushed, feeling his heart pound within his chest.

"Last night was real fun." Halli smiled and kissed him

Draco felt Halli's lips on his once again, he couldn't believe it. He felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest from this excitement.

His arms soon raised and wrapped around her, holding her close as he kissed back

'Draco!' Halli thought kindly and lovingly.

Soon they broke the kiss, blushing

They looked lovingly into each other's eyes and blushed...they honestly didn't know what to do at this point. And they both had hearts in their eyes from this experience.

"... I hope to see you at the concert." Halli offered weakly, the only thing she could think of

"I-I'll be there." He answered, his breathing was quicker and his heart was going faster.

Halli smiled shyly at that, the tucking her hair behind her ear nervously

'She is so CUTE!' He thought, blushing at her.

"Later." He mumbled

"Okay. Until then." Halli smiled gently and nodded.

"Bye." She whispered gently

"Bye." Draco did the same and left, almost running off to his dorm.

But he had a wide smile on his face

'Best. Sleep. EVER!' He thought, panting as he ran.

Soon the other Hogwarts Girls arrived at the music club room

"Whoa! Halli, you're here early." Susan commented as they saw their friend.

"I fell asleep after recording." She laughed nervously

"Oh, that would explain it." Pavarti answered

"Costume time!" She grinned

"Oh yeah, it's time for the fittings; right?" Daphne asked as she walked in last

"Yep." She nodded

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
